


【83line】闻风知归途

by dqqqq08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 77,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: ABO    AU破镜重圆带球跑   兜兜转转还是你__冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙其他弟弟出场





	1. Chapter 1

00

听闻——

即使走到远方，风也知道它的归处。

 

01

“哥！这么大庭广众的！你和正洙哥不能收敛一点嘛！你们学校的人不会被你们闪瞎眼吗？”在咖啡厅里李东海坐在对面撅着嘴、震惊又嫌弃的盯着对面搂在一起的金希澈和朴正洙，“而且哥身上的信息素收一收吧！我要被哥的味道熏晕了！”

“不行。而且你可别在这里给我装了，你以为你旁边的忠犬Alpha是死的吗？”金希澈一个眼神都不舍得施舍给对面控诉的弟弟、瞬间张口回绝：“最近正洙快到发情期了，我得用我的信息素帮他稳定一下。而且你这小崽子觉得自己有立场说我吗？用我帮你回忆回忆你们两个的光辉历史吗？”

朴正洙舒适的窝在金希澈怀里，好笑的听着这两个人难得互不相让的打嘴炮、又瞥了一眼对面坐在李东海身侧喝着咖啡努力降低自身存在感以避免被纷飞的炮火波及的忠犬Alpha李赫宰，“赫宰啊，东海最近怎么这么暴躁？这是不是在拐着弯骂你最近不和他亲近了啊？”

李赫宰放下手中的咖啡、顶着嘴唇上的一圈浅浅的奶泡抬头看了过来，眼神纯真又迷茫、却不由自主的被黑心表哥带着话题走，“啊？是嘛？可是我和东海最近还……”

话没说完李赫宰就被身边红着脸扑上来的李东海紧紧的捂住了嘴。李东海红着一张明若桃花的俊俏脸蛋，“李赫宰！你打算说什么？！”

李赫宰突然清醒过来，不自觉打了一个激灵、看着自己害羞的男朋友讪笑着，“没什么没什么！我打算说我和你好着呢！天天都啵啵！真……真没打算说其他的！”

金希澈抬眼轻飘飘的看了一眼求生欲爆棚的李赫宰、一勾唇角露出了自己标志性的明艳腐笑陪着男朋友一起黑心，“赫宰啊，你怎么回事？需不需要哥帮你介绍人来仔细看看？我们Alpha可不能不行啊！”

“哎哥说什么呢我好着呢！！”这边被黑心哥哥和害羞男友同时集火的李赫宰悲从中来、掏出了自己的手机来在夹缝中竭力自救求生，“哥你快看你们论坛！首页上天天都是你俩的脸！我那次无意间看到的时候都要惊呆了！我们东海明明就是在体恤你们S大的其他同学嘛！”

“呵。别人不知道你俩我还能不知道吗？说的跟你俩刚搞到一起的时候没上你们M大论坛首页一样。”金希澈随意的一撇嘴又低下头盯着朴正洙含笑的唇角，“你说的那些我以前看过，都没劲的很。”

朴正洙也赞同的点了点头。

 

李东海则好奇的抢过李赫宰手机翻看着所谓的S大校园论坛，看着看着因为震惊逐渐的微微张开了嘴巴。

“‘又有热腾腾的主席和希大的绝美出游照出炉啦！速来！’、‘希大和朴主席发美艳合照庆祝恋爱周年！嘤嘤今夜我们都是柠檬精quq’、‘持更！主席和希大的绝美爱情之路！’、‘还有人来下注吗？这对校园AO情侣什么时候会分手？’……”

“……”

 

李东海难以置信的点开看了几个帖子仔细的看了看、又不信邪的往下翻了好几页，才相信自己男朋友说的没错——的确都是这两个哥哥的脸！

李东海一抬头盯着哥哥，“哥……你们俩都在一起这么久了你们学校的人怎么还都是这样没见过世面的样子啊……你们俩在一起、到现在还没分手这件事给他们的冲击这么大的吗？！”

“现在已经算得上好的了，”朴正洙无奈又好笑的看着弟弟的吃惊脸给他解释，“我俩刚在一起那一阵子走到哪里都被拍、论坛上全是讨论我俩关系的帖子。那阵子我都不愿意看论坛……全是自己的名字和照片的感觉很奇怪……我一群副部甚至还发短信问我为什么会这样子想不开、是不是被他胁迫了。”

“都是他们有病。”金希澈眼神不屑，“有什么好吃惊的我一直都不能理解！我和正洙还在一起怎么啦？不行吗？有什么好奇怪好吃惊的？我们两个难道不是绝配吗？”

 

绝配绝配。

性格极与极的您两个可不是绝配嘛。

 

02

一般来说，学校的风云人物本就会受到全校ABO的莫大关注，两个风云人物搅在一起会引起小小震动。

而原本性格极与极似的不相容但是却最突出的两个风云人物却令人惊掉眼球的在一起了的这个八卦消息一下子引爆论坛、时至今日热度不消的这种事情，也就并不那么难以理解了。

 

__

计算机系的Alpha金希澈和文学系的Omega朴正洙，在一入学就分别占居S大新生A榜和O榜的最高位，并在随后的校园生活中一直盘踞在校园AO榜的榜首。

原本两个人在刚入学时也仅仅只是分别在同系的新生和学长学姐中小有名气。可是新生入学后的全校迎新晚会上，朴正洙的一首深情温柔的钢琴独奏哄得无数少A少B少O捂口捂心喃喃自语，金希澈则以火热大胆的惊艳反转女装和娇俏女团舞彻底引爆全场。从此本届新生的平均素质连带着在学校师生心中一下子被拔高一大截、金希澈和朴正洙两个人也一下子成为万众瞩目的校园风云人物。

“惊！本届新生质量也太高了吧！速来围观——”在S大迎新晚会的第二天，类似的帖子飘满S大论坛、贴贴火爆。

可点开来看，哪有什么其他本届新生、明晃晃的全都是金希澈和朴正洙这两个人各个角度的惊艳照片。从此，也拉开了S大论坛被金希澈和朴正洙霸屏的崭新时代序幕。

 

可是虽然同样身为校园风云人物，这两个人的学校风评口碑却截然不同。

朴正洙是无数猛A心中的冷峻高岭之花。加入了学生会的朴正洙平日工作和学习中虽温柔体贴却又冷静疏离油盐不进，一直婉拒各路狂花猛蝶的示爱坚持独行。朴正洙温柔又强势，但是身为常人眼中的柔弱Omega却毫不骄纵也从不示弱、任何事情都要做到尽善尽美，与Alpha争个高下也绝不服输。

美人在前虽带刺，却仍然一直有孜孜不倦的追求者渴望又幻想着，让这冷峻的好强美人从骨子里沾染上自己的信息素味道。

金希澈则与朴正洙相反、是万众小O心里的带刺玫瑰。虽是个宅男却拥有令人震惊的广迈朋友圈，在遇到了觉得不错的对象时也愿意就那样先谈个恋爱试一试。况且，那可是宇宙大明星，天赐的资本让他从来不需要把讨好别人作为一个考虑选项、更在乎和爱惜自己早已经成为了自身本能——这使得他在维持的恋爱关系里，会适度体谅又不会纵容对方、也不会怎么改变自我，一旦心思反转失去了兴趣就又会果断结束恋爱关系。所以不出意外的，金希澈常常会体面分手。

 

这两个人虽然拥有大相径庭的爱情观念，却同样仍然是S大无数年轻适龄ABO心中的完美恋爱对象。

 

 

__TBC__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

03

原本金希澈和朴正洙之间是没有什么往来的。

虽然同样受到广泛关注，这两个人由于专业的差异并没有什么共同课程，所以并没有什么可以正式相互结识的场合。再加上金希澈是有感兴趣的活动才会答应去炸场、没有活动就宅着打游戏的正经计算机系宅男，与在学生会兢兢业业热心活动、一路做到主席的朴正洙有着完全不同的生活轨迹。

是以，这两个后半生都一直纠缠在一起的A和O在起初，对彼此的了解一直仅仅停留在浅薄的第一印象上。 

 

两人大二那一年，S大内部举行了盛大的个人辩论赛，由各系分别选派数个代表参加以争夺最终的冠军之位。而身为大二学子的金希澈和朴正洙不出意外的被各院推出来参加。

虽然赛事安排上是院间循环赛，计算机院和文学院之间却不知怎的总是奇妙的相逢，于是万众期盼的金希澈和朴正洙正面对上的局面终于出现。

这两个人虽然行为处事的风格截然不同，但对这种涉及到学院名誉的校级活动却同样的及其上心。在直到多年后也一直流传的、被誉为是“神仙打架”的两人之间的第一场辩论之战上——

朴正洙冷面毒舌巧舌如簧，金希澈嘴炮瞬发反唇相讥。徒留台下一众观众，瑟瑟发抖的支着耳朵努力跟上两个大佬翻飞的思路。

最终，这场两个神仙在线打架的第一次辩论赛，以平手告终。组织方商定后，决定让两人在下周再进行第二次辩论，围观的全校师生也彻底轰动，下周辩论赛变得一票难求甚至。

 

__

这场比赛甚至出名到，远在M大的李赫宰和李东海都略有耳闻。所以在第二场辩论赛的前夕，李东海向金希澈撒娇闹着要去看哥哥比赛。

李东海是金希澈的邻家弟弟，算是由他看着长大，他们两个好得像是亲兄弟一样。

李东海的Alpha是李赫宰，他们两个比金希澈小一届、在同城的M大就读。金希澈倒是早早就知道两个崽子在一起了。

未来的李赫宰虽然是个炸天炸地的绝顶酷炫Alpha，可是如今在校就读时还稚嫩的很，给自家Omega李东海作的临时标记都没能控制好力度、搞的李东海身上他的味道非常非常非常的明显。

金希澈在假期一见到这个浑身散发着陌生Alpha信息素味道的李东海就皱着鼻子用手使劲扇风、毫不掩饰自己的嫌弃之意，还大声嘲笑着李东海找的这个Alpha连个临时标记都做不好。

然后羞红了脸的Omega李东海就让他哥亲身感受了一下，什么叫做认真健身的力量。

 

 

其实，李赫宰对这场S大的辩论赛只是略有耳闻，实际上没什么兴趣也没有怎么去了解。但是李东海对于亲哥难得愿意不宅在寝室里打游戏、而是出去参加比赛非常震惊，赶急赶忙的非要去瞧热闹。李赫宰翻了翻手机想了想也没什么要紧事，就快乐的翘课陪着自己的心肝宝贝Omega，一起去了隔壁的S大。

在去的路上李赫宰想起了什么，扭头看着坐在自己身旁的李东海，“我表哥也在S大诶，等到看完希澈哥的比赛我带你去见见他。”

 

两个人一路左问右问的，终于磕磕绊绊的找到了比赛的等候室。李东海扒着门框、在门口探头探脑的张望着。李赫宰落在李东海的身后，从李东海的身侧缝隙里看到等候室里面没什么人，听起来也特别安静。

从李赫宰的角度，刚好能够看到房间那侧背对着门玩手机的金希澈，没看到有什么别的人在。李赫宰又抬头看了看门牌，猜这大概就是只有参赛人员才能待着的等候室。

李赫宰无奈又好笑的看了一眼身前探头探脑、鬼鬼祟祟的李东海，轻轻拍了拍他的翘臀、小声问道，“为什么站在这里不进去？希澈哥不就在那边？”

没等李东海回答，李赫宰就拉过李东海的手，侧身先他一步迈进了房间。轻咳了一声引起房间里的人的注意、李赫宰语气欢快，“希澈哥~我陪着东海来支持你了~”

“你肯定能赢过……”后半句话戛然而止，这个Alpha也傻了眼瞬间僵在原地，脑海里有千万只尖叫鸡一起发出惊恐的尖叫——

为什么自家表哥会坐在房间的那一头？？？

 

朴正洙也听到了身后的动静，抬起头来将注意力从手机上移开，却没想到回头看到了这意料外的来人。

“赫宰？”

“……正洙哥？”李赫宰惊恐的讪笑着，看起来颇有讨好求饶的意味。

“你怎么会来这里？”朴正洙轻皱起眉头看着表弟。

李东海从李赫宰身后探出半个头，和对面一直抬头盯着这边的金希澈进行了片刻眼神交流，又好奇的看向面前虽然陌生、可是一眼就看得出和李赫宰有些许相似的朴正洙。

一时间，房间里四个人面面相觑、相顾无言。

 

李赫宰虽然是朴正洙的表弟，可是没怎么仔细了解的他并不知道自家表哥也参加了S大的这个比赛，更不知道朴正洙就是和金希澈比赛的那个人。而有所了解的李东海却并不知道朴正洙就是他的表哥，当然也就没有专门给他说过金希澈的对手是谁。

朴正洙表面上温温柔柔的和李东海打了个招呼，但其实心里还是有一点生李赫宰的气。

 

之前朴正洙和金希澈单独待在一起时，两个人间还尴尬的很，点点头算是简单打个招呼后房间就陷入沉默。

身为Omega，朴正洙倒是也听很多人说过Omega无用论，也受过刻意或无意的种种歧视。可朴正洙偏不认命和服输，就算勉强自己也非要争一口气，所以内心里连带着对这个傲慢的Alpha也颇有些针锋相对的意思在里面。

可是如今自己的表弟当着自己的面，还这样公开呐喊要支持这个敌对的Alpha？

 

心里还是有点儿介意，面上也就没克制住、表情冷冷淡淡的，朴正洙低下头不看惶恐的李赫宰，“我要准备了，一会再聊吧。”后就沉默的看起了手边的资料。

这情况，傻子都能猜到就是朴正洙要和金希澈比赛。李赫宰心虚的紧，闻言也不敢再上去和朴正洙搭话，只是拉着李东海远远向金希澈打了个招呼，就赶紧赶忙的退到了观众席等着。

金希澈也没料想到李东海的这个Alpha，竟然就是朴正洙的表弟，刚才只是一直托着下巴在一旁看热闹。

看着李东海和李赫宰退了出去，金希澈又轻描淡写的瞥了一眼房间那边故作镇定的朴正洙，又似笑非笑的咧了咧嘴。

 

没好好了解情况结果主动给表哥送了人头，李赫宰真是悔的肠子都青了。在台下坐着看两个哥哥论战的时候一直战战兢兢的，内心复杂纠结的很——

这可给谁加油才好啊，哪个哥都惹不起。

 

 

04

突然看见表弟、表弟还大张旗鼓的为对手Alpha加油，对朴正洙来说还是有一定影响。于是心微微乱了的朴正洙，最终以微弱的差距输给了金希澈。

李赫宰又着急又愧疚，急得直挠头。

按照自己以往和表哥相处的经验来说，这件事他一定会在自己的脑袋上狠狠的记上一笔，以后可有自己受的。如今自己必须要主动出击、寻求表哥谅解，才有可能求得一条生路。

 

李赫宰带着李东海，又悄悄地跑到了刚才去过的等候室。这个时候金希澈还在场馆前面接受祝贺，房间里只有朴正洙一个人在收拾。

“哥……”李赫宰哭丧着脸上去求饶，“你也没说过，今天是你的比赛呀，我不知道……我本来还打算带着东海，一会儿去见见你，让你看看我认定的Omega的。”说罢，李赫宰回头看了看身后的李东海。

李东海是甜豆本豆，在这一方混乱里还独自开朗的抿嘴笑着。

“正洙哥，我是李东海~”蹦蹦跳跳的走上前叫人，李东海乖巧的拉住朴正洙的手臂撒娇，“正洙哥正洙哥！你真的好厉害啊！这么多年了我从来没有见过在吵架上可以和希澈哥打平手的人！你真的太厉害了！！你下次一定要赢过他！”

这个笑嘻嘻的甜豆Omega，孜孜不倦又不嫌事大的搞事情。

一个求饶一个撒娇，闹的朴正洙直没有脾气。轻轻舒了一口气，朴正洙也从郁闷中冷静下来。反过来想想，他也知道自己如果把败绩怪在这两个弟弟头上，着实有些不讲道理。

朴正洙其实是一个较真又洒脱的人，想过来了也就把这件事情暂时抛在了脑后。伸出手轻轻的敲了一下李赫宰的脑袋，然后又揉揉李东海的脑袋，无奈的向他们说：“算了……还是我技不如人，这次输给他我也没什么好说的。”

 

刚巧金希澈应付完朋友回到等候室，站在门口敲了敲门，向屋里的人说道：“嗯……既然大家都认识，不如一起去吃顿饭？”

又是一波尴尬满满的面面相觑。

朴正洙虽然之前话是那样说的，但是面对金希澈心里还是有点堵得慌。又听见金希澈轻描淡写的说这样的话，朴正洙只觉得浑身都不自在，就好像是金希澈作为胜利者在向自己炫耀他的从容和大度一样。

洒脱又较真的朴正洙只是咧了咧嘴露出了客套满满又毫无诚意的商业微笑，“不好意思，今天我有事。你们去吃吧。”朴正洙又敲了一下李赫宰的头，“我过几天了找你。”

朴正洙拿起自己的东西，走到门口向金希澈礼貌又疏离的点了点头，然后头也不回的走了远去。

 

其实金希澈倒是没有朴正洙想象中那么过分，他只是觉得这个Omega挺有意思的，想着这次刚好可以借机大家一起吃个饭再交个朋友。

却没想到朴正洙这么排斥。

金希澈一直盯着朴正洙的背影到看不见为止，又扭头看了看哭丧着脸的李赫宰，不温不火、喜怒难辨地说，“你这表哥倒是个妙人。”

他又看了看李赫宰哭兮兮的脸和李东海乖巧的脸，也没有再多说什么只是耸了耸肩，又露出了标志性的明艳腐笑，“那好吧，哥请你们吃饭！”

 

 

 

__TBC__


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

05

上次输给金希澈，朴正洙内心里其实还是有那么一丝的不甘心，所以之后的赛程中攒着劲要和金希澈再拼个高下。最后到学期末的时候，两个人之间的赛绩都是有赢有输，不过总体上看基本上是打成了平手。

在多次辩论比较之后，两个人已经基本熟悉和摸清了对方的辩论攻击方式。虽然在辩论结束后的金希澈和朴正洙勉强能够心平气和地握手、进行几句简单交谈，然而一旦上场就会双双开启变本加厉、夹枪带棒的唇舌争斗。

不出意外的，这一A一O针锋相对、水火不容的相处模式，成功的深入人心。也天天都有好事之徒，将各个角度两人争吵厮杀的照片P成表情包发在论坛上。

 

校园里其他师生对这两个人之间冲突又和谐的奇妙平衡啧啧称奇，一边也疯狂在论坛上站队支持金希澈、或者是为朴正洙摇旗呐喊。

一时间，论坛上两派支持者之间的激烈交锋，甚至一度成为S大校内更大的热点。

而在M大的李赫宰每日也非常忙碌——为了向朴正洙赔罪，他日夜驻扎在S大论坛里给各个帖子中的朴正洙一方投票，然后诚挚的截图——发给他表哥来戴罪立功。

 

最后为了救学校的论坛维护老师于水火之中，辩论比赛的负责老师干脆的大手一挥，拍板决定直接抽调金希澈和朴正洙一同进入校辩论队。

这原本只是为了减轻院间矛盾冲突的简单决定，却无意间起到了更大作用—— 

这样立场的突然转换，使得这两个人在经历了不长不短的尴尬期后，迅速找到了彼此性格中互补又相通的地方、私下里的交流也迅速的多了起来。

围观的众人想象中彗星撞地球一般的冲突爆炸场面并没有出现、两个人看起来倒是越来越和谐，并携手在校际辩论队里顺利带队打进了最终决赛。

据在这次积极来到台下为两个哥哥摇旗呐喊的朴主席表弟和他的男朋友匿名透露，这两个人一个什么都敢说、一个什么都兜得住，发起疯起来真真是一个模样、打起配合又默契的像是一个人。

就这样，一个作为稳重的盾、另一个则是尖锐的矛，最终不负众望在校级辩论赛上载耀而归。

 

李赫宰也松了一口气，觉得自己终于能够解脱了。

 

抛开过去的误会不快和对对方的偏颇印象，金希澈和朴正洙在相处中对对方越来越了解，也越来越能够和平相处。再加上李东海和李赫宰不时跑过来找各种理由拐着两个哥哥一起吃饭，四个人相处起来也越来越合拍。

当然，这两个受到莫大关注的校园风云人物之间逐渐温和的相处氛围如此明显，也让越来越多的人发帖热烈讨论两人关系走向，有的贴甚至还附带上了一两张两人拍掌大笑或是侧耳说悄悄话的照片。

但是这样的猜测贴迅速被一张又一张的两人叉腰对骂的表情包攻陷。

虽然逐渐有一小部分人开始相信朴正洙和金希澈的关系正在变得缓和又暧昧，但是大部分人还是坚定的相信，这两个人之间仅仅只是尴尬又不合拍的同学关系，只不过碍于学校安排的同队情义而不得不被迫假装和谐。

只能说，之前两个人总是展示出来的、分毫不让的相争模样过于深入人心，使广大吃瓜群众在心里径自就否定了其他可能。

 

只是，谁又能说冰封的雪山不会消融呢。

 

06

在当年的盛大校庆上，朴正洙仍然按例担任全场主持。

由于之前连续多次的校内大型活动主持经历，朴正洙对这类活动的流程已经烂熟于心、并不需要参加每次的事前排练。这次也是，朴正洙只是提前和校庆负责人打了个招呼，就只拿着台词本自己单独练习。

所以直到校庆前一天下午的全场事前彩排，朴正洙才知道，金希澈这次竟然难得爽快的答应了后辈神童来进行压轴的架子鼓表演。

 

看到后台角落里没有正形的坐在架子鼓前进行试敲准备的金希澈，朴正洙无视一众看好戏的吃瓜群众的窥视目光径直走过去，不由自主的眨眨眼睛，“没有想到你还会打架子鼓哦金希澈。”

金希澈挑衅又挑逗的一抬眼，勾了勾唇盯着他，“呦，这么小瞧我啊？我会的可多着呢！那你今晚可要好好看着啊，朴正洙~”

感受到眼前Alpha略带进攻性的视线，朴正洙觉得有些莫名其妙。刚巧此时负责人在身后远远的唤他去前台准备，朴正洙也不想在此时和金希澈起些不必要的纷争。

“行。”轻飘飘的应了下来，又抬眼轻飘飘的瞧了他一下，朴正洙就潇洒的扭头离去。

 

一圈打在软棉花上又莫名觉得被小瞧了的金希澈憋着一肚子莫名的傲气，咧着嘴冷冷的笑看着朴正洙向前台走去的背影。轻轻松了松关节又转了转头，金希澈收了收心里的松散、打算在今天晚上的彩排上就好好的让朴正洙看看自己的真正实力。

 

却不成想，真正上了彩排舞台，放眼四望，谁都在——

唯独不见他。

 

__

其实朴正洙倒不是故意在这彩排舞台上放金希澈鸽子的。

已经一路坐到学生会主席位上的朴正洙如今工作何等繁多、责任何等重大，经常因为各路领导和副部的紧急召唤而不得不到处奔波。就如此时，朴主席又一次被文学院老师夺命连环call紧急召唤而不得不提前告辞。幸而此时彩排已经到了尾声，负责人也就爽快的放任他离场。

而其他演出彩排人员，就目瞪口呆的看着之前还心情愉悦的计算机系著名金起伏先生，一表演完自己的独奏曲就莫名其妙的皱着眉头摔了手里的鼓锤。

 

真惨，实惨。

朴主席和希大之间气氛果然还是这么紧张，什么传言的有所缓和果然都是骗人的！看看——只是因为彩排前朴主席走过去说了几句悄悄话，希大就被气的当场起伏发了脾气。

一众彩排人员缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖。

 

这件事情当晚就迅速在论坛上流传开来，也再一次“印证”了两人之间的不和传闻。于是，又是一波流言和论坛热帖起。

 

 

 

__TBC__


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

07

当夜，论坛网民围绕着“朴主席和希大人在明晚的校庆上会不会又吵起来”进行了新一轮火热又激烈的投票活动。

其中，选项“百分之三百会吵起来”以压倒性的优势超过了选项“可能会吵起来”和选项“应该会吵起来”成为第一。

校庆就这样在万众瞩目下拉开序幕。

 

由于前一天彩排时被老师紧急召唤而没有进行完整彩排，朴正洙怕昨天有什么临时的重要变动但是自己不知道，所以早早就赶到了会场做准备。

结果刚到达会场换好服装、甚至还没来得及和其他提前到达的演出人员打个招呼，朴正洙就在全部工作人员敬畏的眼神中被神色紧张又不自然的校庆负责人拉到了一个为他单独准备的房间——

开玩笑！虽然希大人现在还没有到场，可是万一这两个人真的见面后又在这里吵起来了自己又拦不住、或者说谁都拦不住……到时候自己还不得当场以死谢罪！

必须严格隔离开！！

严谨负责朴正洙对负责人的这些小九九一无所知，也没有怎么怀疑，只是就这样听从负责人的安排，一直在房间里与他反复演练和确认校庆的各个流程细节。直到其他工作人员在即将到达开始时间前来敲门时，朴正洙才与负责人一同出了房间。

 

__

台下乌央央坐满了观众，其中有百分之八十都目光灼灼翘首等着看金希澈和朴正洙今晚表演修罗场。

可是等到盛装的朴正洙一含笑出场站定，谦谦君子面如冠玉，台下的少A少O哪还记得其他、对着朴正洙就疯狂起哄喊爱他。

硕大场馆里的氛围也一下子被引燃、各种各样升腾而起的信息素也引得场馆里的大功率空气净化器自动开始高速工作。

被台下观众的热情小小的惊吓了一下，朴正洙有点惊讶于这一次校庆竟然这么快就顺利把气氛调动起来。满意的随意一勾唇角抿唇笑出梨涡、对台下认真的眨了眨眼，于是，这个美妙Omega成功的引起了台下新一轮的尖叫和狼吼。

 

在后台的大型待机室里，闭着眼坐着等待自己表演顺序的金希澈，听着从前面舞台隐隐传来的起哄喧闹声，胸中忽然又升腾起一股无名怒火。

一个突然狠狠的站了起来，金希澈也懒得思考为什么这两天自己总是生闷气，只是抓着鼓锤微微扭身侧耳、又懊恼愤恨的狠狠抓了抓自己的头发。

身旁其他人员瑟瑟发抖，疯狂看着宇宙大明星的眼色、一边努力不动声色的远离他。

 

还在舞台上的朴正洙看已经成功带起了气氛，就含笑将手轻轻一抬介绍出第一组出演者上台、一边又镇定自若的退到后台。

 

08

作为枯燥大学生涯中的难得调剂品，这次学校方面下了大功夫规划和准备了校庆晚会，所进行的演出还是蛮顺利的、让观众们兴奋呐喊的精彩节目也不在少数。

可是其它节目再不错，众人心里都切实殷切的在等着看那一经爆料就在论坛上被顶为热一、再也没让过位的金希澈架子鼓压轴独奏。

 

终于到了万众期待的金希澈solo表演的顺序。

站在后台备场的朴正洙拿着台本掐着指头算了算流程和时间。金希澈这个节目之后紧接着就是最终合奏舞台，并不需要自己立即上台介绍和结尾。

侧耳听着从前面传来的骤然变大的尖叫声，朴正洙还是被昨天金希澈桀骜挑眉模样勾的按捺不住内心的好奇、干脆大胆的从后台跑到台下第一排前面的角落里静悄悄地蹲着观看希大人难得一见的演出。

这时舞台上的灯光一瞬间全部熄灭，台下的观众也不由自主的轻轻屏息安静等待，内心里却都尖叫起来——一定是希大人要出场了！

 

一瞬间照明又再次亮起、全部聚集照射在舞台中央端坐的人身上。人群再一次狂呼了，悄咪咪蹲在角落里的严谨冷面朴主席也发出轻轻的一声惊叹——

只见从昨晚到今晚的这段时间里，金希澈还专门抽时间去染了一个亮红色的发色、还在眼角大胆的贴着无数晃眼的亮片，再搭配着宽松又洁净的白色衬衣，半眯着眼睛将一头稍长的浓密秀发随着激烈的鼓点肆意又狂放的甩动、又不时舔着唇给台下狂欢尖叫的观众来一个眼神绝杀。

朴正洙也不禁喟叹——

这个人真真是知道，如何将自己最诱人魅惑的一面释放出来。

从骨子里勾人却又不放荡，真真是上天赐的光芒。

 

在漫长的游戏生涯中培养出了极佳动态视力的金希澈，没怎么费力就看到了蹲在台下微张着唇处于震惊中的朴主席。

见他如此难得一见的蠢萌呆愣模样，从昨日起就不停积郁在心头的莫名火气又消散了一些。金希澈紧紧盯着台下的朴主席，刻意诱惑满满的微微勾了勾唇边露出一个美艳腐笑、又附带着标志性的绝杀眼神。

自己为何莫名赌气又莫名消气，金希澈大概已经知道了。

金希澈决定一如既往的顺从本心。

即使是克己守礼多年的冰山美人，在如此的美艳诱惑冲击下也是节节败退无路可逃。朴主席满是惊慌的移开眼、而久年平静无波的内心终于开始小鹿乱蹦。

 

朴正洙卡着金希澈表演结束的时间之前，回到了演出后台。刚踏进去还没看清楚情况，就被刚好退场的金希澈紧紧拉着手臂避开人群躲到后台的无人房间里。

金希澈将他困在了自己的手臂间。

其实在和朴正洙有了进一步的了解后，金希澈觉得他着实不错。虽然是Omega却不骄纵也不懦弱，反而坚韧又顽强。金希澈所遇见和交往过的Omega从来没有过这个样子的，所以这个倔强又奇特的O，着实有意思。

又露出标志性腐笑，金希澈挑了挑眉、还轻轻放出一丝信息素来挑逗和诱惑眼前的高岭之花。

“朴主席，要和我交往看看吗？” 

 

陌生又热烈的冬青浆果信息素味道萦绕在鼻尖，又仿佛已经将自己从内而外的包裹住。朴正洙被眼前刻意引诱自己的人勾的也不自觉泄出一丝信息素。

在心里不由自主暗骂这个风骚的男人，朴正洙直接以亲身行动给出了自己的答案——

平日里冷峻的朴主席不甘示弱的一露梨涡，干脆直接揪着Alpha胸前的衣襟纵身朝他吻了上去、可是表情看起来倒是有些咬牙切齿，“你倒是不要后悔。”

闻到怀中人在无意识中微微释放出的清透又悠远的日本扁柏味道，金希澈只是轻笑一声却没有多说什么、干脆顺从的又俯下身去与他再进行一轮亲吻。

 

此夜，又是一堆惊爆热帖，激情探讨希大人和朴主席同时短暂消失在后台的真相究竟为何。

 

 

 

__TBC__


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

09

还是朴主席手下忠实可靠的副部们首先发现的端倪。

校庆第二天早上，一个副部看着手上因为校庆而稍稍堆积的学生会事务资料推门而入、打算和主席仔细讨论一下近期的学生会工作安排。然而无意间一个抬头，却看到不知道什么时候到主席这里的金希澈双手撑着桌子、身子前倾看着对面正襟危坐着办公的主席。听到自己发出的动静，金希澈还扭头看了过来、危险的眯了眯眼。

也不知道之前只有两个人时，穿着明黄色运动套装的嚣张希大人对朴主席说了什么、主席的脸被“气”得红彤彤的。

 

这个无意间第一个撞破隐秘私情的无辜副部，却对这般惊人事实毫无所知、反而还因为这意料外出现的人物被吓得差点撞到墙边的储物柜。

想到最近已经在论坛上疯狂扩散的各种猜测、又担心是这位难搞一号人物主动前来找事，副部赶忙随意找了个借口就飞快地向两人告辞，出了门就跑去叫来了一群副部在门口等着给朴主席帮忙。

哪成想，一群副部没过多久就看到这位“人形西红柿炒蛋”嚣张的搂着面色微红的主席的腰从房间里走了出来，还对围观群众飞了一个明目张胆的得意眼神。

金希澈一边扭头问着怀里的朴正洙，“中午想吃什么？东海说他们一会要过来找咱俩。”一边就这样走远了去。

 

被主席无情无视的忠心副部们，都被眼前这奇妙展开惊的瞪大了眼，一时间众人面面相觑无人敢言。

毕竟此事关乎主席清誉、太过重大，一群震惊又慌张的副部也不敢随随便便公开讨论内心的可怕猜测，只能一边私下交头接耳一边给因私人事务繁忙、被带走的主席发短信旁敲侧击——

“主席，你要是被希大人胁迫了你就眨眨眼！！”

 

__

虽然胆子大但是还是十分要面子的朴主席，在各路短信的狂轰乱炸中无奈又苦恼的挠着头，尚且没想好是应该将这件事情“庄而重之”还是“轻描淡写”的给他们解释才好。突然，手里的手机就被身边坐着的、但是更加胆大的新晋男朋友一把夺过拿在手里。

朴正洙愣了一下，呆呆的看着自己的男朋友。

金希澈冲他挑眉咧嘴一脸臭屁、一双修长的美手迅速的打着字，然后又以迅雷不及掩耳之势把自己编辑的信息发了出去。做完这一切，金希澈又一脸深藏功与名，把手机塞到朴正洙手里、还不忘捏捏他的脸。

没来得及阻拦这一切的朴正洙，又呆呆的低头看着手里手机上显示的群发信息——

“我和他在一起了。谢谢你的关心。”

“……呀！”朴正洙看得哭笑不得，“……难为你竟然还考虑到了我平常说话的语气哦。”

已经又掏出了自己手机的金希澈，却只是低头在自己的手机上输入着与刚才有着相同的信息内核、却是由截然不同的语法构成的群发信息，闻言语气轻快又嚣张，“呀~我们正洙还这么客气~不用谢~”

朴正洙又好奇的探过身子伸头去看他的手机，小声照着他打的字念道：“……老子……和朴正洙在一起了……快……发个巨额红包……祝贺一下老子。”

 

……哦。

朴正洙每天都觉得自己对金希澈嚣张程度的了解还不够深刻。

 

 

迅速的发完了两条群发信息，金希澈全然不管这传达的消息可能会引起什么样子的动荡，只是豪迈的揽着朴正洙东拉西扯谈天说地。

被他的嚣张和洒脱彻彻底底的带跑偏，朴正洙也恶向胆边生、干脆把这件事情抛在脑后，开开心心的和金希澈一同去和过来找自己两个的弟弟吃饭。

 

 

10

昨天晚上S大的校庆，李东海和李赫宰有不能翘的专业课所以没能到场围观，是以今天一早就喊着要过来找两个哥哥玩。

李赫海到了和哥哥约好的饭店就发现，今天这两个哥哥的气氛非常的反常、非常的诡异。

以前这两个人更多的只是商业的客套式交流，更多的是针锋相对的互不相让。可是今天看起来两个人明显就亲密了非常非常的多，甚至有迷之甜蜜结界。

两个崽子互相疯狂飞着眼色。

 

终于在两个哥哥第59次对视着笑出来的时候，李赫宰忍不住内心的疑惑、小心翼翼的盯着哥哥，“哥……你们两个今天是有什么开心事吗？今天有人给你们发钱了？”

金希澈面对崽子时迅速的收敛了面上的笑容，颇为高冷的看着他，轻描淡写的说着实话，“嗯~我们昨天晚上在一起了啊。你俩记得给我发红包啊。”

 

……

……？？

……！！！！

 

李赫宰惊的吓掉了手里的筷子，李东海却没有感受到男朋友的震惊、只是开心的咧着嘴扑到亲哥身上疯狂的摇晃他，“呀！哥你怎么这么有福气啊竟然能和正洙哥在一起！！明明是你应该给我俩发红包才对！！都是我俩给你俩牵的线！！”

……现在不是讨论该谁发红包的问题啦！！为什么宝贝你对这个消息接受的这么快可是我这样快要崩溃快要疯了？？？

李赫宰在心里疯狂的摇晃着成功抓错重点的自家Omega试图让他醒醒，面上却只能僵硬的笑着看自家Omega和哥哥互相打闹。

 

看来我永远也不会有解脱的那一天了。——李赫宰苦着脸如是想到。

 

__

对于这个消息，两个亲密的弟弟听闻后都震惊到了这种程度，更遑论其他的人了。

有几个有幸收到金希澈发出的群发短信的人，本着“不能只有我一个人被吓死”的高尚觉悟，不嫌事大的把这条信息截图发到了论坛。

 

论坛不出意外的、就这样炸了。

很多人看到了帖子还是不相信，坚定的认为这截图是被有心人刻意p成的，仍然抵死抗拒。

可是越来越多的证言出现，越来越多的截图被同样难以置信的、收到消息的人发出，也有越来越多的人开始动摇。

很快这些动摇的人和那些仍然死不相信的人，就迎来了最终审判——

作为骨子里实打实都同样是无法无天不在乎别人看法的人，朴正洙和金希澈一起在外面的时候也没有刻意避讳遮掩两个人的关系。于是很快，一批一批的偶遇路透照就抵达论坛，其中不仅频繁出现两人勾肩搭背的照片，甚至还有模糊的搂腰亲吻照。

明明前一晚，吃瓜网民还没讨论出两个人在校庆后台共同短暂消失的真相，转天就被这新一轮的信息轰炸惊的纷纷掉下了嘴里的瓜。

这本人发出的信息、和这铺天盖地的照片，已经不容许其他人再自欺欺人了。

“惊！A榜O榜榜首竟然在一起了！A默O泪！”、“今夜，无数AO抱头痛哭为哪般！”，“幻想破灭！希大和朴主席在一起了！我哭了你呢！。”

各大校园公众号不甘示弱，也纷纷赶来凑了一脚。

“别救了。死了。”广大迷妹迷弟绝望的想。

 

真是风起云涌、让吃瓜网民疲惫不堪的黄金三天。

 

 

__TBC__

 

【幕间小剧场】  
正洙（好奇）：你之前和那些Omega在一起的时候都会这样群发短信公告吗   
希澈（沉思）：以前和谁在一起都不会像现在与你在一起这样让人震惊 所以这其实是第一次我群发公示这种消息


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

11

于是，两个人以一种非本意却更加过分的趋势，成功继续霸占着校园论坛的热榜。

 

本来，这原本水火不容的两个人竟然在一起了，就足以令大部分人跌破眼镜，再加上一贯冷静理智的朴正洙在这段恋爱里和金希澈展示出的甜蜜亲密相处方式也令很多人难以置信。

有一部分人开始哭着喊着说重新相信爱情、相信真爱能战胜一切差异，甚至有一小部分AO自发组成“澈特”后援会在论坛上为希大人和朴主席坚定应援。

 

当然，所展示出的的也并不全是和谐友善的声音。也有一些阴暗见不得光的网络蛆虫、因为曾经的求而不得而怀恨在心，开始恶狠狠地诅咒两个人，猜测什么时候这两个人会悲惨分手。况且，金希澈从入学以来就光芒闪耀特立独行，着实也招了不少同龄Alpha的嫉恨。

也有自视为是在为金希澈好的人不停的各种讽刺朴正洙，说他身为一个Omega过分展示自己而不在乎Alpha伴侣、并不是一个适合金希澈的好Omega。

 

其实以前朴正洙靠自己一步一步做到主席时，就听过很多恶毒的言论。诸如，一个Omega凭什么能做到这么高的位置？肯定是借用了Omega身份采取了一些见不得人的手段等等。

朴正洙骨子里也是高傲又有点偏执的人、内心也足够的强大，否则他就不会在如此的非议中能够一路努力又坚持，最终成功当上主席，所以朴正洙对这种只敢匿名猜测的恶毒言论熟视无睹。

最后还是那些曾经和朴正洙共事过且被他人格魅力征服的其他Alpha、beta和omega自发站出来为他正名，骂的那些只会嫉妒别人优秀却没本事站出来承认自己阴暗的论坛蛆虫不敢再嘴臭。

 

是以，这一次金希澈和朴正洙对于两个人共同搞出的风波仍然采取一贯的无视政策。

唯有对那所谓的“对自己好所以骂朴正洙”的莫名言论，金希澈罕见的亲自出面发帖强势表态——我很好，你闭嘴。

不仅亲自出面打脸，金宅男还身体力行展示本次恋爱的伟大力量——他天天主动出门去给朴主席帮忙干活、去朴主席主持的晚会当名誉观众什么的。

让宅男如此天天自愿出动，简直是秀的一脸。

朴主席也曾实在看不下去金宅男每次出门找自己时随手塞东西到衣服口袋里、把东西到处乱丢，所以抽时间认真挑选了一个红色背包送给男朋友。朴宅男喜滋滋的背着到处乱跑，还破天荒发SNS屁颠颠的炫耀男朋友送的礼物。

 

总体来说，朴主席和希大人的恋爱生活甜蜜又滋润。

 

12

两个哥哥在一起了，两个弟弟是最开心的。

或者说，李东海最是开心~

 

李东海自打第一次和朴正洙见面后就对他喜欢的紧，天天拉着李赫宰找各种各样的理由去找他玩。之前金希澈被抽调和朴正洙一同进入校辩论队后，李东海天天来S大来的更加起劲了、甚至连个假模假样的借口都不找了——一次能够见到两个亲密的哥哥，何乐而不为呢~

而如今，两个哥哥在自己不知情的时候突然的在一起，还如此恩爱！李东海愤愤不平的只觉得自己错过了很多、撅着嘴决意以更超过以往的力度缠着朴正洙。

而一贯洒脱的金希澈，这次恋爱里不知究竟是哪根筋搭错了，对自己的恋人被别的人缠着、哪怕是被个Omega，还是个和自己非常亲熟的Omega，也仍然在意的要命，所以天天拍着弟弟的头让他一边玩儿去别缠着自家正洙。

 

朴正洙就天天头大的看着两个幼稚鬼梗着脖子犟着嘴、大声的嚷嚷着吵来吵去，而自家表弟没出息的在一旁急的抓耳挠腮束手无策。

 

__

虽然希大人和朴主席在一起了，但是由于两个人其实学习生活和课余工作都颇为繁忙，再加上两个崽子缠的紧，所以着实也并没有怎么认真正经的出去约会过。

在交往了两个月之后，两人终于能够抽出时间、潇洒的甩开跟屁虫弟弟，欢快的去游乐园里玩耍。

——这是两人在一起颇久后，第一次正式的约会。

 

兴奋的拉着朴正洙一头扎进游乐园门口的纪念品店，金希澈笑嘻嘻的捏着一把种类形状各异的耳朵状发箍、按着怀里不断努力挣扎的朴主席，强行给他挨个带上以展示给自己看，偶尔还忍不住内心兴奋和悸动掏出手机来个合影。

仅仅这样逗他还不满意，金希澈还刻意又合格的模仿着放荡的登徒子、笑眯眯又一本正经的捏着朴正洙的脸，不停的左右端倪、满脸做作的坏笑，“噫~我们正洙可真好看嗷~！”

朴正洙高冷矜持多年，已经很久没有带过如此卖萌的饰品了，再加上金希澈明知道他脸皮薄还刻意这样闹他，朴正洙没一会就羞的红透了脸、满脑子都是大写加粗红色字体的“不好意思不好意思”。

羞到忍无可忍，朴正洙几次想要伸手摘掉头上的发箍。可是看着身边这魔王眼底的蓬勃笑意混杂着湿润爱意，还有不容易觉察到的那点扭捏撒娇……朴正洙轻而易举的就心软了。

“完蛋了……”高岭之花朴主席又一次觉察到自己心底的那些难言心意、只能苦着脸暗想，“这次我在他身上栽的、可真是彻底……”

最终朴正洙只能可怜兮兮又惹人怜爱的嘟起嘴，自暴自弃、眼神飘忽而顾左右言他，“……你快点嘛……我们再不快点进去，一会儿要排好长的队呢~”

 

金希澈从可可爱爱的恋人的可可爱爱迷人模样中突然惊醒，却犹犹豫豫还是不肯随随便便将就。满意的把手里发箍在放弃挣扎的朴主席头上挨个试了一遍后，金希澈经过短暂的苦恼最终挑了一个兔子耳朵的发箍轻轻戴在朴正洙头上，又喜滋滋的给自己戴了一个猫耳朵的头箍。

“就这个~”金希澈满脸都是乘不住、满的要溢出来的满足和戏谑，“你戴这个最是好看了~”

“你是我这只小猫咪的可爱小白兔儿~~”

 

随随便便的说完土味情话，金希澈就赶忙紧紧拉着朴正洙的手火急火燎的去给两个发箍付钱，然后再去不远的入场口排队。朴正洙步伐微慢、略微落后金希澈半个身位，只是把金希澈之前那句话在疯狂跳动的火热胸腔里默默咀嚼。

又伸出得空的右手轻轻摸了摸头上戴着的兔子耳朵发箍，朴正洙一直到最后、却也没有舍得将它摘下来。

 

13

检票进入游乐场后，金希澈喜形于色像一只大型犬一般晃头晃脑的横冲直撞、嚷嚷着要坐过山车就朝着那边一路直进。成功挤在尚且不是甚长的队伍末尾排着，金希澈揽着朴正洙兴奋的叽叽喳喳。

朴正洙自打小就有些恐高，也着实不怎么喜欢这种颇为激烈刺激的游乐项目。可是看着自己身侧满脸兴奋的金希澈因为期待而情不自禁上挑的眉眼，朴正洙犹豫再三，也没舍得说出口拒绝的话让金希澈扫兴。

他既然这么兴奋又开心，又怎么忍心让他失望。

那就……舍命陪男朋友罢！

 

过去坐过山车的次数真的屈指可数，朴正洙僵着一张脸、僵直的坐在过山车的座位上等着开始。心跳如擂鼓，朴正洙微闭着双眼紧紧抓着扶手，着实开始微微的后悔之前顺从金希澈的这个选择。

等到过山车真如离弦之箭一秒发射出去，朴正洙已经吓得连大叫都叫不出来了、只是惨白着一张脸紧闭着双眼，偶尔还侧头忍不住呻吟两句。而让朴正洙如此吃苦的罪魁祸首，就端坐在他的一旁、开心的不得了，兴奋到上头还抑制不住自己、肆意的张开双臂发出了嘎嘎的乌鸦大笑。

强心脏的希大人着实心理素质过硬，行有余力，还侧头不停打量着身侧明显轻微崩溃的朴主席。

看着朴正洙那可可怜怜的后悔模样、心里涌起的愧疚和怜惜轻而易举的超过了内心的兴奋，金希澈伸出手、紧紧的包住了朴正洙那只紧紧握着扶手的手。

 

看着只是坐了一个游乐设施下来就好久都缓不过来苍白脸色的朴正洙，良心发现的金希澈把他揽在怀里轻轻的拍着，试图尽力让他好受一些，“正洙？有好些了吗？”

朴正洙只是有气无力的窝在这罪魁祸首Alpha怀里摆摆手、连话都不想说。

忧心重重的瞧着怀里的朴正洙，金希澈也不知道怎样才好，只好扭开了水瓶给他递水喝。朴正洙就着金希澈的手喝了几小口后，就摆了摆手、表示自己喝不下了。

也不忍心自家Omega在第一次正式约会出行时为了陪自己就一直遭受这样的折磨这么难受，金希澈揽着已经大概缓过来的朴正洙站了起来、轻轻捏了捏他的手，“那我们不玩这样的了，去坐一些平缓的项目吧。”

 

金希澈盯上的下一个项目，是摩天轮。

虽然摩天轮相比于过山车这种艰巨挑战来说已经算的上是好的多的多，但是对于同样有恐高的朴正洙来说，仍然也算是一个小小的折磨。

内心虽然充满了告别过山车的劫后余生的感激，朴正洙仍然僵硬的坐在升空了的摩天轮上，姿势刻板、僵硬又笔直。

 

金希澈每次进游乐园都走的刺激路线、对摩天轮这种项目从来不屑一顾嗤之以鼻，而这次坐上来了的感觉竟然神奇的还不错。金希澈兴致满满的趴在玻璃上往外瞧着，还兴致勃勃的不停指着外面的景色给身侧的朴正洙看。

朴正洙明明已经紧张的不行，还要抽空应付兴头上的金希澈。听到金希澈的连声叫唤，朴正洙也只敢轻轻的往外瞥一眼就快速的移开视线看向头顶，嘴里还小声哼哼唧唧的，“我恐高啊，希澈……别叫我看了……”

金希澈收回往外望着的视线，一脸新奇的瞧着紧张的朴正洙。

 

往日里的朴主席强势又从不服输、温柔又不肯轻易示弱，天天比一些Alpha的气场还要强要冷。哪怕是交往后，金希澈也没能见到多少朴主席的温顺模样。

而今天难得看到了朴正洙的罕见柔弱模样、难得看他像个真正的Omega，金希澈盯着朴正洙这哼唧的小模样稀罕的不行，也同样听到自己胸腔里那颗见过大风大浪的心脏“扑通扑通”跳动的越来越剧烈。

 

其实实话说，当初的交往是个颇为唐突的决定——只是因为一点浅浅的心动，金希澈偏不要浅尝辄止、决定要与这与众不同的Omega朴正洙交往试试。

而切实说，当时又能有多少喜欢和爱？切实是没有多少的。哪怕是刚交往时，也更多的只像是随着天性和本能在行事、按照一贯交往的经验套路在相处。

可是正式交往后，这个与众不同的Omega、这个向自己毫无保留的袒露柔软又坚硬内心的朴正洙，却引得自己一天比一天更心动、更沉溺其中。

 

金希澈觉得自己也在变得、逐渐不像自己。

 

听着自己震耳欲聋的心跳，金希澈伸出手、轻轻的捂住朴正洙的眼，温柔的安慰道：“害怕就别看了。有我呢。”

金希澈感觉到了手掌下朴正洙纤长的睫毛颤颤的、一直轻轻划过手心。手心一路连着心底，将这股异样感顺利的传进胸腔、传进心房，又顺着血液流淌到身体的每一个角落扎根。

金希澈的心也被这勾人而不自知的Omega勾的痒痒的。

 

没忍住内心的深深悸动，金希澈侧过头去、倾身给了被自己捂住了双眼的朴正洙，一个深深的吻。

 

14

金希澈把朴正洙一路送到文学院的寝室楼下，两个人在楼前面对着站定。

“……虽然今天的过山车、还有其他好几个项目真的也太吓人了，”朴正洙无奈的笑了笑，却也眉目温柔，“可是我今天真的很开心。”

朴正洙眨眨眼，就像是之前突然决定和金希澈交往的那一刻一般，轻轻的拉着他的胸前衣襟、俯身轻轻的给了他一个亲吻。

“希澈啊……晚安。”

亲完也道完晚安、也不管这僵愣住的人，朴正洙调皮的眨了眨眼又冲着眼前呆愣的人挥了挥手，扭身就往寝室走。

金希澈略微目瞪口呆的瞧着朴正洙离去的潇洒背影，脸颊缓慢的涨红了起来。又仿佛是突然反映了过来一般，金起伏大人朝着那个消瘦的背影大声喊道，“……呀！你就只亲一口就走吗？？”

 

金希澈朝着不远处也微愣在原地回身望的朴正洙快步跑去，然后揽着他的劲瘦的腰和优美脖颈、又给了他一个深深的晚安吻。

 

 

__TBC__


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

15

交往一周年之际，希大人难得的涨红了脸、扭着手装作不经意的小声的问正在严肃办公的朴主席：最近要不要一起去申请一下学校的AO伴侣合租公寓。

他们两个都已经成年、恋爱关系也非常稳定，所以金希澈逐渐动起了这个心思。

 

__

不管之前其他人刚知道这两个人恋情时是抱着支持态度还是质疑态度，倒是在认为“这两个人很快就会分手”上达成了一致共识。

不外乎其他，希大人以往的光荣恋爱历史还在那里明摆着——从来没有一次交往的时长超过了三个月、更短的交往时间也都有过，所以其他人会有这样猜想其实也并不奇怪。

然而这次着实让所有人都大跌眼镜——这两个人的感情生活和谐顺平的令人出乎意料。众人想象中“交往一周就快速分手”之类的情况也没有出现，反而就这样一路高歌又嚣张的顺风顺水交往到了一周年。

众人挫败惊叹之余，也不得不感慨一句朴主席真神人也，可能真的是那个能够镇住风风火火的希大人的、那个对的人。

 

眼见着这次交往时间越来越长，校园里也有越来越多的人开始对这两个人之间原本不被看好的恋爱改观，开始盼望看到这两个人能够走得长久一些。

大概是因为，对于美好的事物，多数人还是会心向往之。

 

__

听到了金希澈仿佛是低喃自语一般的询问，朴正洙只是微微愣了一下，就没怎么犹豫的同意了、神情还平静镇定的仿佛只是答应了一起出去吃个饭。

 

没过多久，他俩共同申请了校内公寓的消息也顺利泄露、一瞬登上了论坛热榜——实话说，朴正洙真的怀疑自己身边布满了八卦重症患者。

不过这次论坛热帖里的评论倒是没啥负面的，更多的是惊叹和支持。

还有更多人，暗戳戳的猜测他们两个人到现在标记了没、是临时标记还是完全标记，以及什么时候会决定要个宝宝。

因为朴正洙一直以来严谨又认真，给自己和金希澈贴信息素阻隔贴以及服用抑制剂比医嘱还严谨准确，所以广大吃瓜群众无法从信息素味道的变化探寻他俩交往一年之间到底标记了没。

 

各种猜测甚嚣尘上，这一A一O却懒得理会和回应。

 

可是如果说起揣崽的事，倒是真真正正的多虑了。宝宝对于这两个人来说，委实还远得很——这两个人交往一年，一直以来连个临时标记都没有、双双都默契的提都不提，而竟是在最近一路突破飞速到了正式标记。

而一个宝宝、委实还不在两个人目前的人生规划之内。

 

16

完全标记是一个彻头彻底的意外。

 

大三的朴正洙为了学生会工作天天都忙昏了头。某次例行为了学生会而外出去跑活动时——哦，当然，仍然有金希澈自愿陪同、在外奔波劳累了小一周后，一贯如同机器一般精密准确的朴主席终于出了岔子。

 

干完活出来，天色已经很晚了。根本打不到车，金希澈和朴正洙决定干脆步行回到不远处的酒店。

漫不经心的走着、陪着疲惫的朴主席往酒店里回，金希澈突然闻到了身边这人身上弥漫起一阵熟悉的日本扁柏的味道，信息素阻隔贴都挡不住。

心中突然一惊，金希澈瞪大了眼睛、意识到了反常。

偏过头欲言又止，金希澈凑了过去又轻轻闻了闻，才敢相信自己的嗅觉。“正洙……”将头悄悄凑到这人耳侧，“你是不是……”话还没说完，却已经感觉到了朴正洙的身体已经开始微微发烫。

 

得，也不用问了，这人发情期真的提前了。

过劳。

 

朴正洙头脑昏昏沉沉的，也终于意识到了自己身体上的不对劲。

一个没忍住，朴正洙在心里暗骂了自己两句蠢货。

可是这次出来的急，自己也没预料到会因为过度劳累引得发情期大幅度提前到当下、根本没有给自己准备抑制剂。而且现在天色已晚，自己和金希澈也对这一带不熟悉，导致想要临时购买一支Omega用抑制剂也难如登天。

 

可是也不是没有其他办法。

“完蛋……”朴正洙微抬起眼睑看向身侧，喃喃言道：“不过幸好……”

幸好有你在这里。

 

一瞬间明悟朴正洙飞过来的眼神含义，金希澈脑中的担忧稍稍的消失了一瞬、被升腾的躁动取代。

赶得早不如赶得巧。

看来老天也觉得，是时候了。

 

 

 

17

发情期携着情欲席卷而来，将朴正洙压的喘不过来气，原先觉得就在不远处的酒店也变得如同远在天边。

朴正洙觉得自己马上就要失控、根本撑不到回到酒店，只好强撑着摇了摇头试图稍微清醒一下，就拉着身边面露担忧的金希澈闪身进入了附近的厕所隔间。

这环境太恶劣，金希澈也只打算先小小的给他做个临时标记帮他撑到回到酒店。可是看着吸附着自己已经眼神稍微朦胧朴正洙，心跳剧烈的金希澈强忍着自己对他的渴望、手忙脚乱的翻着他后颈的衣服打算先给他来上一口。

咬上后颈腺体的那一刻金希澈没能控制好力度，痛的朴正洙倒吸了一口凉气。也顾不上羞涩怯懦，朴主席眼中满满的质疑，“你到底会不会！”

 

金希澈被这发情期里还伶牙俐齿的Omega的灵魂质问气的瞪大了眼睛、堵的回不上嘴。

咬牙切齿怒极反笑，金希澈也懒得回嘴，只是帮他把衣服整理好、又迅速脱下了自己的外套整个罩在他头上完全护住，然后就把他拢在怀里一路径直快速回了提前订的酒店。

 

反正自己有一整夜可以好好振振夫纲，也不差眼下这一两句口舌之争。

 

 

 

__TBC__


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

18

半搂半抱的双双强撑着进入房间，朴正洙长舒了一口气松懈下来、信息素不受控制的扩散了出来席卷了整个房间。金希澈也被他勾的释放放出了自己的信息素，日本扁柏和冬青浆果的味道在房间里交缠又融合，烘的气氛正妙。

强撑着回到这里，朴正洙已经脚软到站都站不住，松开自己搂着金希澈脖子的手就差点失控滑倒。金希澈一声轻笑，一把又把他捞回到自己怀里紧紧搂住。

想到才不久前，怀里这人的灵魂质问，金希澈咬牙切齿的笑着、用腿强硬的挤入他两腿之间就把他狠狠压在房间门后，又倾身上前、惩罚一般深深的深吻他，用唇舌攥取他仅剩的每一丝理智。

 

刚才才做的临时标记已然失效，朴正洙被来势汹汹的发情期引得思绪混乱。加上这Alpha刻意又动情的深吻又添了一把汹涌的火，朴主席的头脑彻底昏沉了起来，哪还辨得了左右是非。

 

朴正洙觉得自己像一叶孤舟，又仿似一抹轻云，被浓厚情欲和深切爱意裹挟着左右飘荡不知归处。

可是身前这男人又好似明白他的苦恼，用唇舌舔舐着、伸出手挽留着，一双眼充满温柔宠溺和汹涌渴望。

——原来就是这里。

 

身体开始更加燥热，朴正洙被烤的轻轻颤抖，觉得自己下一秒就要死去。

这个在他身上和唇间刻意引诱的男人终于舍得微微抽身后退一步给予身下这Omega一丝新鲜空气。朴正洙睁开迷蒙的双眼急促的呼吸着，却刚巧看到两人唇齿间拉出的一条细细的颤抖的银丝，“嘣”的一下崩断。

朴正洙脑中刚才微微回笼的理智之绳也随之崩断、脸轰的一下子红了个透。

 

金希澈一直观察着身下这人的大小反应，看到他羞红的脸只是又俯身上前去轻笑的舔舔他饱满的唇，“现在才知道害羞吗？”金希澈又轻轻咬了一口朴正洙因为长时间的接吻而微肿的下唇，“你可给我清醒点。今天夜还长得很。”

害羞的大脑拒绝思考刚才听到的话都是什么内容，朴正洙已经反应不过来金希澈都说了什么，只是睁着朦胧迷茫又布满水雾的眼睛恍惚的盯着他。

金希澈恶狠狠的倒吸一口气，又强咬着牙忍住，“你这样看我……也太考验我了吧！”也没打算等这已经糊涂了的人说话回答自己，只是手臂一用力就把他打横抱了起来。

听着朴正洙因为突然的天旋地转而不由自主溢出唇边的惊呼，金希澈腐笑着勾了勾唇，“可你自己送上门，就别怪我不是个正人君子。”

朴正洙伸出手紧紧搂住金希澈的脖颈。不知道这人都叽叽咕咕说了些什么、只觉得他一直在不停的说话，“你可真啰嗦……”朴正洙冲他轻轻的翻了一个白眼，却不自知这眼波中夹杂着多少浑然天成的挑逗诱惑。

 

金希澈又被气笑了，他把这Omega恶狠狠的放到床上。

终于躺到了床上，朴正洙的眼神已经开始迷离。受到Omega天性的影响，这具从未经历过洗礼的身体已经自发的渴望下面即将要发生的事。Omega因为燥热微微的扭动了一下身体，可是又被身前强势的Alpha伸出手臂紧紧的压制住。

今夜很长，金希澈很有耐心，将手臂撑在他头侧又一次俯下身子深吻他。唇舌纠缠，又是许久之后才放开。

金希澈撑起手臂看着躺在自己身下的他。

朴正洙深深的喘息着，胸膛起伏、眼神朦胧，头发散乱露出美丽的额头，一贯整洁的衣服因为刚才的激烈亲吻已然凌乱、衬衣扣子已经解开一半，半遮半掩的露出秀气的锁骨和大片洁白胸膛。他不自知，自己是如何的诱人、诱惑着这眼前的Alpha想要狠狠的、深深的占有。

事实上，金希澈也正是这样打算的。

 

身体紧密贴合在一起，金希澈知道朴正洙已经彻底情动。感受到了身下这人的身体反应，也知道自己的那处正在那样轻轻的磨着身下的人。

两个人都对接下来的情事充满了渴望。

 

可是还不行。

金希澈轻咬舌尖试图自持。手臂微微用力，金希澈微微向后抽离身体，打算找找酒店里一般准备好了的润滑剂和避孕套。

这样珍贵的第一次，不能让他伤到。

可是被发情期汹涌情欲彻底支配的朴正洙已经昏了头，迷离又糊涂。

感受到身上这人试图起身的动作，朴正洙不知道他抽身而起是要干嘛，只感觉这人仿佛是抽身要走。不由得有点急恼，着急的伸出手臂揽住他的脖颈紧紧搂住，“你……你这人！都到了这一步你是要去哪儿？！”

金希澈没防备身下这人还会有如此大的动作，控制不住身形又重重压上了他的身体——两个人没忍住、同时发出轻喘和叹息。

金希澈僵住，咬紧牙关忍了忍才勉强忍住自己，哑声解释给他听，“等等，我去拿……”

磨磨蹭蹭到现在，朴正洙已经急躁的不行了。也不管这人在说什么，只是自顾自的揽住他的脖颈在他耳边喘气，“什么都别拿了……就这样。”

“你……你快些……”

自己的Omega都躺在自己身下、话都这样说了，还能忍住才不是正常的Alpha。

金希澈咬牙忍了那么久还被这样诱惑，也彻底管不了那么多了。

把最后一丝顾虑抛在脑后，金希澈俯身再一次长舌直入，攻城掠地，携夹着情欲狂风过境一般席卷了朴正洙，拉着他一起坠入深夜。

 

朴正洙终于满意，和金希澈互相急切的撕扯着对方的衣服。

终于将身上的最后一丝障碍都除尽，朴正洙半眯着眼看着眼前赤裸着的金希澈。

金宅男在和自己交往前是个彻头彻底的宅男，一年到头也出不了几次门。如今交往了之后跟着自己到处跑也没有被晒黑、一身肌肤仿佛莹莹有光。他的身体精致却不瘦弱，像是被温养过的莹莹上好玉质。微微睁大了眼再仔细看，只见一片雪地上两点微红秀樱……

大脑仿佛突然间清明了，被抛之脑后的羞怯终于回笼，朴正洙终于意识到了羞涩，哀叹一声就想伸出手捂住自己的脸和眼。这手却被同样情动的Alpha一把抓住、引导着放到Alpha自己的胸膛之上。朴正洙听到他嚣张又充满诱惑的说，“正洙，你睁开眼睛看看我。”

也已然情动的金希澈声线低沉，性感又迷人。朴正洙听的心脏狂跳，仿佛被蛊惑一般、绯红着脸睁开眼。对视几秒，朴正洙无声又羞怯的伸张开自己的手臂、紧紧搂住他的颈项，将自己完全坦诚的交予给他。

金希澈明白了他无声的默许和催促，只是轻笑一声，用自己修长的手抚过他的胸膛、腰肢，又一路向下，然后将那处挺翘轻轻握住——朴正洙倒吸一口凉气，又没忍住发出一声呻吟。

被自己发出的声音中的媚意吓到，朴正洙抬起手紧紧的堵住嘴。

金希澈也注意到了他手上的动作，只是轻笑一声却也不阻拦，自己手上的动作倒是快速了起来。

这一下堵住嘴也没用了——呻吟和喘息从指缝间毫无阻拦的倾情泻出，没过多久朴正洙就把自己舒缓在他作乱的掌心里。

 

金希澈坏笑着叫了正无力的躺着喘息的朴正洙一声。看着身下人瞪着迷离的眼瞧过来还腐笑一下，又抬起了手刻意的轻轻舔了一下给他看。

朴正洙彻底受不住了，无力的闭上了眼呜咽了一声。

 

金希澈的动作却没停，咬牙忍着自己快要爆炸的下身、把自己那还沾着他精液的手指又往他的后穴里探去。这处温暖红肿的穴口早就已经彻底濡湿，多情的缩动吸附着，试图挽留这蠢蠢欲动的外来访客。

不管心里多急躁，手上的动作却仍旧不急不忙，金希澈轻一下重一下的按压着，然后轻轻的把自己的手指送了进去。

被折磨到不行，朴正洙空虚的扭着身体、绯红着脸，呻吟着去抓他在自己身下作乱的那只手。眼神充满恳求的望向他，也用自己修长纤细的腿环住他精瘦又蠢蠢欲动的腰。

想要被满足、被占有，被他的爱意狠狠钉在床上！

 

金希澈倒不是刻意折磨他……好吧，可能还是有那么一丝折磨的意味在里面。可是更多的，是怕他在第一次欢愉情事里受伤。

可是手上传来的隐秘感受告诉自己，他已经完全准备好了。

 

金希澈觉得，也是时候可以放纵一下自己了。

 

身为一个Omega，朴正洙的腰肢可堪是盈盈一握。

从穴中抽出手指，金希澈随意的在身下这玉枝横陈的人的腰肢上轻轻的蹭了蹭、把上面透明的液体蹭在上面，满满的淫靡画面。

然后终于，金希澈一手掐着这不堪一握的腰肢、一手扶着自己的茎体，在这处温暖湿濡的穴口轻轻的蹭了蹭，就将自己的茎体狠狠的撞了进去。又抬手将Omega无力垂着的腿挂到自己的臂弯，让自己能够戳刺到更深的秘处。

这硕大柱身全部顶入所带来的满足感令人窒息、是刚才作乱的手指完全无法比拟的，朴正洙微眯着眼被这初次感受的灭顶快感完全淹没、只能虚张着嘴僵住，连一声叹息都发不出来。

金希澈停下动作，俯下身温柔的亲吻安慰着朴正洙，等着他适应自己的进入。就着这个彼此离得最近的距离，金希澈附在他耳边，声音低沉，“这下……你真的是我的Omega了。”

朴正洙朦胧的睁开眼睛看着伏在自己身上的金希澈，却也说不出话只是喘息，金希澈却已经领悟他眼中万千含义。拉起他的手细细的亲吻每一个关节和指缝、庄重又充满怜惜。

金希澈吻的朴正洙心里痒痒的，说的话也勾的他心里痒痒的，“当然……我也是你的。”

 

朴正洙眼中迅速的盈起一窝泪。

这在最难捱的情动时刻也不曾丝毫红了眼眶的Omega，在这一刻终于甘愿臣服。

轻轻一声叹息。

不枉我不顾一切、爱你这一场。

 

咬牙等了片刻后，金希澈感觉到了他又揽上自己脖颈、发出轻声的哼哼和喘息。金希澈心领神会。紧紧的扣住他的手和他十指交缠，然后开始缓慢的挺弄抽动起来。

刚开始他还刻意的放缓速度，怕初尝情事的Omega无法适应。哪知身下这人完全不能理解他的良苦用心——这朦胧的求欢的Omega还嫌不够痛快，却又不好意思自己开口求，只好轻轻的衔住伏在自己身上这Alpha的耳垂，又轻轻舔舔他的颈侧示意。

金希澈被这难得主动的妖精勾的头皮都要炸了——

Alpha恶狠狠的咬着牙，打算好好的满足这Omega。能够这样勾引自己用力，看来是能够承受自己的深重爱意。

彻底失控，金希澈决意毫不留情，开始毫不抑制的快速的挺动起来，还刻意的一直挑弄朴正洙的敏感点。这样还不够，金希澈还伸出手抚上他的前端，给他快速套弄着。

“澈……”朴正洙一下子就受不了了，呻吟都被快感磨的破碎，“希澈……别、别这么……”伸出手紧紧抓住金希澈撑在自己身侧的手臂，朴正洙又伸长了脖颈仿佛濒死的天鹅一般、控制不住自己呻吟出声，又仿佛是将自己全部的弱点都送到他眼前、俯首称臣。

“哈……嗯……”朴正洙摇着头，被快感折磨的害怕，“别……别这么快……求你……”

金希澈仍然没有理会，只是俯身含住他的喉结，又轻轻舔舐着，身下的动作却没有丝毫放缓。

 

这场情事中的灭顶快感折磨的两个人都头皮发麻，一时间房间里被喘息和呻吟声充满。床也轻轻的颤动，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。床单被往日里捏惯了文件的那只修长的手紧紧揉攥住，扯出满满的皱褶，纵横交错。

又轻笑了几声，金希澈舔舐着朴正洙肌肤，满意的吻出一个又一个的印记。

看着朴正洙在自己身下这样呻吟又动情，金希澈心里被痛快的占有欲和满足感充满。

——这是只有我能看到的、他的这一面。

 

这场漫长的初次情事终于到了结尾。

金希澈最后狠狠的撞了几下身下已然瘫软无力的人几下、把自己深深顶入到最尽头的生殖腔。茎体自发成结涨大、将两个人牢牢的连接在一起，两个人同时发出一声喟叹。

金希澈又狠狠叼起朴正洙后颈腺体，随着将自己精华射入生殖腔、同时把自己的信息素完全注入朴正洙腺体。

与此同时，一晚上已经释放了好几次的朴正洙喘息一声、也又一次射了出来。

 

初尝情事的Omega，就这样疲惫的陷入昏睡。

食髓知味，金希澈深深凝视身下已经昏睡过去的、被自己完全标记了的、自己的Omega。满足的抚了抚他被汗打湿的额角，又轻轻的吻了吻他的唇边。

片刻后才抽出自己然后起身、把他打横抱起来去浴室清洗，然后满足的紧紧搂住他一同陷入沉睡。

 

__

第二天清晨，朴正洙早早的就醒了过来。

没来得及动作，就来发现自己被还在甜美酣睡中的金希澈搂得紧紧的。

朴正洙第一次在一大清早看这张近在咫尺的脸，干脆地呆愣住。脑中不断闪现过昨夜的种种疯狂，朴正洙轻轻哀嚎一声捂住脸、恨自己为什么记忆力总是这么优越，还自顾自拒绝相信记忆中的那个人是自己、拒绝相信昨天是自己那样狂放又主动。

抬起的手臂又扯动了酸痛的腰肢，朴正洙哀嚎还含在嘴里就又倒吸一口凉气。

 

这个Omega在怀里折折腾腾动作不断，金希澈也成功的醒了过来。可是懒得睁开眼，只是懒洋洋的摸摸索索着把怀里不断挣扎的Omega又揽进怀里紧紧裹住，用慵懒低沉的声线发问，“怎么这么早就醒了？昨天那样闹了一夜今天不累吗？”

朴正洙被捞回去，在Alpha胸膛上趴着发呆。闻言也不答话——他还在试图装作断片试图装傻。

可是实在装不下去，朴正洙干脆自暴自弃的把自己埋到金希澈怀里装死，声音闷闷的，“……腰痛。”

 

金希澈闭着眼，懒洋洋的伸出手抚着朴正洙的腰帮他按摩缓解。突然间却小声嘀嘀咕咕、嘟嘟囔囔的，朴正洙含含糊糊的听了一会才明白他在说什么。

这人竟然在解释，自己是他第一个标记的Omega！

他竟也是第一次！

朴正洙之前倒是听说过这人以前嘲笑李赫宰给李东海的临时标记连力度都控制不好的事情。可是嗅了嗅自己身上浓郁的冬青浆果的味道，又想了想这人昨天咬自己时的那个痛！朴正洙就恨不得狠狠的揪着他的脸把他对自己表弟说过的话再亲自说给他听！

可是他说的自己是他标记的第一个Omega的这个事情又神奇的取悦了自己。朴正洙纠纠结结，最后只好从鼻腔中发出一声轻哼表示知晓。

这Alpha还在絮絮叨叨的解释着，什么以前交往的对象总是还没熟悉亲密到标记的阶段就都分手了，什么他也觉得标记好麻烦、自己的味道出现在别人身上好烦。

朴正洙认真的听着没有说话。金希澈掀起眼皮小心翼翼的观察了一下自家Omega的神情，然后伸手把他捞上来又认真的亲了他一下。

“可是现在发现你身上有我的味道……真是太棒了！”话音刚落这Alpha又有点蠢蠢欲动，手开始不老实的撩拨起来，“一会我出去给你买药吃……算了还是再等几个小时吧。这么大清早的，时间不能浪费~”

朴正洙闻言一瞬间又回想起了昨夜的疯狂。涨红了脸的朴主席难得失了风度、锤了这没皮没脸的Alpha一拳，却又不敌情潮、与他一同被情欲席卷坠入深处。

 

终于起床之后的金希澈还紧紧的缠着朴主席，让他别贴信息素阻隔贴，这样才能让别的人知道两个人已经标记了。还美其名曰，是为同学们答疑解惑。

朴正洙看着这厚脸皮的人还能如此振振有词，禁不住又羞红了脸，然后又锤了他一拳。

 

 

 

__TBC__


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

19

大三的金希澈和朴正洙共同申请AO合租公寓之后没多久，就顺利的通过校内审批了。

因此，在那次意外满满却又水到渠成的完全标记之后没多久，两个人就搬到了一起居住。

S大校园内条件虽好也仍然有限，所以即使是这种被戏称为“AO豪华小别墅”公寓，其实也只是一个一室一厅的小型公寓，附带着独立厨卫和一个小小的阳台。

可是两个人对这房子的大小倒是没什么怨言，期待满满的就开始了崭新的校内同居生活。

 

于是两个人就迎来了第一个重要的问题——如何布置这间公寓。

对这间公寓、这两个人已经改口称为家的地方，金希澈对于具体的家内布置倒是不怎么在意，提出的唯一要求是，必须买一张、双人床。

 

听完身后搂着自己的Alpha的殷切诉求，朴正洙绯红着一张脸回想了一下自己在脑内已经初步列好的购入清单上的顶头第一项物品，然后装作若无其事、好像是“突然间”被提醒了才想到一般的回答他，“当然。”

 

金希澈对房间布置撂了蹶子，朴正洙却兴致满满的决定全部经手操办。大到家具电器，小到餐具装饰，无不仔细斟酌许久后才会决定，将每一个细节都抠到极致。

金希澈挠着肚皮，觉得自己Omega着实有点太过较真。可是也没有多说什么，就随他去了。

 

__

雷厉风行的朴主席东奔西跑操劳了不到一周，就将将布置好了这个二人小公寓，然后被希大人拉着急吼吼的就这样子住了进去，从此过上了没羞没臊的同居生活。

完全标记又共同居住，朴正洙可算是把自己这只可口的Omega小羊羔送进了这不怀好意的Alpha的虎盆大口中——

希大人缠自己的Omega缠得紧的很，瞧那个粘人劲、仿佛是恨不得把自己长在朴主席身上，以方便自己能够天天满意的闻那股从自家Omega后颈腺体所传出的、混杂着自己的冬青浆果的日本扁柏味道，也许还可以趁着时光正好做一些自己爱做的事情。

诸如，有时在朴主席洗澡的时候，希大人会一本正经的挤进去，然后顺水推舟的把洗浴时间往后延长很久。

终于，不堪于热恋期男朋友这粘人程度的朴主席怒了，每次洗澡都会紧紧的锁上门、并且惩罚这Alpha每日洗碗。

 

“情难自持”？

还是去洗碗冷静一下吧你！

 

在一个平凡的午后，瘫坐在沙发上放空自己的朴正洙，看着背对着自己满不情愿、哼哼唧唧洗碗的金希澈，逐渐陷入了酣睡。

梦中仿佛又回到大一时，一切都是那时模样、仍然是只有自己温和又疏离的在校间蹰蹰独行着。却又仿佛有哪里不对，又仿佛是缺少了些什么。

焦急的四下寻找，却不知要找到什么才能填补上内心的空洞和慌乱。

终于在历经坎坷之后得以寻到——

“正洙？怎么在沙发上就睡着了？”

充满担忧的熟悉的英俊面庞，伴着已经熟悉入骨的冬青浆果味道徐徐将自己萦绕，朴正洙知道自己终于寻到了自己缺失的最后那一角。

 

又或者是，被他寻到。

“唔……等你等着等着就睡着了……”朴正洙微哑着声音微微揉揉眼、看了看正半蹲在自己眼前的温柔Alpha，又嘟嘴向他伸出手臂罕见的撒娇，“你抱我去到床上嘛~”

 

金希澈充满怜爱的瞧着这在外冷静又强势的Omega却毫不保留的在自己面前显露困倦又充满依赖的撒娇模样，只好无奈又满足的俯身将他牢牢抱起、又吻了吻他疲惫泛红眼尾。

放在两年前，自己又怎么能想到、会心甘情愿被这个与众不同的Omega拴牢。从不满三个月就分手到一路交往至校内同居却仍然不能满足，只想能将他一辈子牢牢困于怀中。

 

20

两个哥哥在校内合租同居的消息，通过S大论坛，很快就传到了M大的两个弟弟耳朵里。

屡次被哥哥们的飞速进展惊到，这M大第一甜豆Omega总是会领着自家苦着脸老大不情愿的Alpha来找哥哥们玩耍蹭饭吵架八卦。

毕竟，有了这样绝佳的小型聚会根据地，为什么不去？

 

金希澈的日常生活中，成功的多了一项活动——阴沉着脸看着不请自来又死活不走的两个弟弟抱着自家Omega撒娇，听他们叽叽喳喳的各种吵闹八卦。

“哥哥哥哥，我给你说~我有个同学留学去了A国，结果一下飞机就被各种信息素混杂在一起熏的晕了过去哈哈哈哈！A国都这么吓人的吗？”两个弟弟冲着朴正洙眉飞色舞。

 

呵。

我不知道A国的人都吓人不吓人，我也丝毫不关心你们俩为什么越来越八卦，我就想知道，你们两个、到底、什么时候，滚？

我希望是，立刻、马上、现在！

 

好一派平淡又温馨的日常。

 

 

21

可是上天，从来不肯轻怜世人。人生之所以称之为人生，就也不可能是一帆风顺。

 

真正的同居生活所为一段恋爱关系带来的转变，是单单的热恋期所无法比拟的。毕竟恋爱时两个人并不是时时刻刻都能够呆在一起，不是每天都一起吃饭、一起学习、一起玩闹，一起睡觉。

且同居中相处时间的增加，一对情侣将要面临如何应对日常中各种鸡毛蒜皮的琐碎小事，也将要分出更多的精力来进行更进一步的关系磨合。

随着时间的推移和双方性格更加坦诚的展露，两个人之间的三观差异和性格差异也会更加尖锐的浮现。是否能够携手解决掉这些显露的核心问题将会真正决定这段感情的后续走向和最终结局。

很多颇为尖锐的矛盾和艰巨挑战，就需要，恋爱双方都做好充分的思想准备、为了共同的未来共同思考，该彼此如何做出合理的让步。

 

而金希澈和朴正洙的恋爱进度，一路以来着实是太快了。再加上这两个人都没有什么长期恋爱经验，很可惜的，他们着实低估了自己在这段恋爱中的幼稚程度和不成熟，也同样低估了想要携手一路走下去的难度。

没有做好充足的思想准备、也没有足够成熟时，仅仅出于单薄的爱意就匆匆迎接同居生活中浮现的变化和矛盾，也就不得不苦涩吞咽这所造成的苦果。

在做好足够多的准备前，“距离产生美”，着实是句真理名言。

 

__

逐渐的，往日里的火热爱意微微消退后，性格差异与三观差异逐渐尖锐显露，各种各样大大小小的争吵也开始出现在金希澈和朴正洙的日常生活中。

朴正洙和金希澈，着实品尝到了这段爱情中尽数浮现的现实性问题有多苦涩。

 

爱情冲动无法抗衡长久的三观差异，加之更多琐碎繁细的日常冲突，同居生活一日比一日折磨。

原先最初逐渐浮现矛盾时，金希澈和朴正洙两个人还不愿意好好谈谈，试图把问题掩埋在风平浪静的假装下、试图自我隐藏这些不满来换取宁静。时日久了之后，却导致两人心中积压的疲惫越来越多，反而一步一步走向不可挽回的方向。

 

朴正洙虽是个Omega却一直以来要强又不服输，从来不会因为自己的第二性征而觉得自己就不如了Alpha，是以很多时候被惹怒了反而要强嘴硬不示弱不退让，身为Omega偏要刚强争口气。

金希澈则是最典型的那类大Alpha主义者，一直以来虽然喜欢朴正洙就是因为他身为Omega却如此的与众不同，却也觉得朴正洙身为Omega需要自己的保护。自己愿意爱护朴正洙、想被他依赖是自己的事，可是朴正洙自身身为Omega若总是对自己还仍旧冷冷淡淡不见依赖，却又会气恼。

而在最根本的AO观念冲突之外，性格的差异在日常中也同样会带来众多摩擦，然后弯弯绕绕又会绕回激化这个AO观念冲突上。

金希澈喜好喝酒热闹，虽是个宅男却又喜欢叫朋友出来喝酒，为人直率又坦诚。朴正洙在工作之余则喜静，更喜欢独处放空，也更加的倔犟隐忍、不满会憋在自己心里独自消化。

同样优秀又耀眼的两个年轻人还不怎么懂得体谅对方，争执起来针锋相对互不相让，争破了头也不服输服软。

 

吵架已经成为稀疏平常。

 

__

在又一次针锋相对互不退让的吵架后，金希澈怒气冲冲的一摔门就匆匆离去，只留着也在气头上的朴正洙在房间内愤怒的踱步。

许久后朴正洙终于微微冷静下来、又扭头静静的看向窗外，轻轻叹了一口气。

 

风雨欲来。

 

 

 

__TBC__


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

22

如往常一样，也如之前一般，金希澈气消之后回了家，朴正洙也面目平静，仿佛什么都没发生过，见他归来招呼他坐下吃饭。

平静的吃完饭，夜里金希澈躺在那张双人床上，把朴正洙紧紧拥在怀里，轻声说，“我们不要再吵架了。”

朴正洙沉默两秒，点头同样轻声答应，“好。”

 

可是两个人都心知肚明，这是不可能的。

 

__

这一次的争吵再一次被掩埋在了表面的平静假象里，只是两个人的内心都逐渐伤痕累累疲惫不堪。

甜蜜的热恋期仿佛已经是上辈子的事，朴正洙着实一点一点开始思虑：如今两人之间每日里这样互相折磨、是否还有必要一直咬牙苦苦坚持下去。

可是心里总是还痴想着……撑的久一些。

 

金希澈心里倒是没想过要和自己的Omega分手。他以往交往过的Omega都是软骨头那类，不懂坚持反而一味迁就、总是为了自己改变她们本身，时间长了反而让金希澈觉得索然无味。

如今遇到了这个狠起心来就冷硬的不行的Omega，虽然也感觉折磨，可是又在心动。

金希澈也觉得自己就是奇怪又矛盾，还偏要这样自讨苦吃。

 

以前甜蜜期时还见过朴正洙在无意识中对自己依赖又撒娇，言笑晏晏的，明明就像个典型的温柔Omega。如今两人之间矛盾一点一滴的积累，好像朴正洙的心也一点一点变得冷硬——自己这半年以来是再也没见过他在自己面前服软微笑，一张脸日日都平静又漠然，还对自己视若无睹。

可是，明明自己是个Alpha，是这个Omega的Alpha，希望他对自己服软有什么错？明明这个社会就是这个样子！Omega本就应该服从于Alpha！

 

 

可是朴正洙，最最听不得这种言论——

这个社会虽然普遍都对Omega有这样的偏见、认为Omega生来就要向比他们更优秀的Alpha臣服，自己身为一个Omega对这样的偏见当然更加有所感同身受。

可就是这样，朴正洙自己才偏偏更要争这一口气——从大学里进去学生会坐到主席一路到如今和金希澈吵起来针锋相对互不相让！

 

朴正洙当然也被金希澈万般维护过，就比如以前两人刚在一起时金希澈出面回怼论坛上对自己的那些阴暗言论；也听过他夸自己身为Omega这般坚韧又顽强。

可是这一些，都是建立在金希澈对于自己是他Omega的责任感和占有欲上。与金希澈承认自己也是一个优秀的人、一个不弱于Alpha的Omega，没有丝毫的关系。

他心里其实并没有这样想。

朴正洙自己清楚，金希澈最内心深处，其实也是那种典型的A权思想。

他希望自己这个Omega臣服于他。

 

朴正洙惨淡的笑着。

可是自己所想要的，是金希澈能够承认自己的能力、能够尊重自己。能够打心底里觉得，自己身为Omega也根本不输于Alpha。

自己想要身为一个Omega、用自己的身份光明正大的站在人前，坦荡又骄傲。而不是依附于自己优秀闪耀的Alpha，仿佛是一个手无缚鸡之力的废物、被他那样保护在身后。

 

两个骄傲固执的人吵有关骄傲的架，谁都不肯轻易低头。

 

23

吵吵闹闹半不愉快的冷战中就到了大四，即将毕业的计算机系学子金希澈顺利的在全球名列前茅的一个互联网公司找到了实习工作，等实习期满通过考核后就可转正留用。

金希澈对这个工作内容和工作环境很满意，更重要的是工资也很高。这份工作的一切都令金希澈很满足，就是大四里的每日实习让他总是很疲惫。

 

文学院的朴正洙还迟迟没有决定好自己的未来道路该怎么走。朴正洙本是想要直接找份工作的，可是文学院对他极为爱重的一位指导老师却强力推荐他继续升学读书，能够出国就读就更好了，毕竟国外对于Omega的尊重和保护远超国内，教育水平也更高。

这位老师一直以来都对自己颇加照拂，再加上老师的建议不无道理，朴正洙犹豫着也没有直接回绝、打算再多考虑一些再做决定。

 

__

即将离开象牙塔步入残酷社会，无论金希澈和朴正洙在S大有多耀眼，进入了社会都会变得渺小。自知或不自知的，两个人身上都背负了极大的压力。

同样的，日积月累中的摩擦和矛盾，也更多了。

 

两个人就这样，日常吵、日常闹。就算是发情期一路折腾到床上也不见消停。发情期里疯狂做起爱来也互不相让，恶狠狠的互相撕扯。

而朴正洙坚定又心狠到、就算是在发情期标记时的动情情事中，也不肯向金希澈低头。

 

其实这小半年以来一直这样折腾来折腾去，金希澈再怎么身为一个桀骜潇洒的Alpha也会感到疲惫。

更何况——他早就对朴正洙深深的动心动情了。

最初提出交往也许并不算得上有多真挚、也有一定的玩闹成分在里面，出于些许的好感就那样草率给出交往的提议。

可是随着交往时日的一天天增长，随着时间的无情流逝，金希澈逐渐付诸真心。

一直以来只有过短期恋爱经验的金希澈，这次是真的明白了真的动情是个什么滋味。

于是就是在其他人一路唱衰里反而坚持绝不分手、主动打破三个月交往魔咒到一周年认真建立完全标记关系，也一路走到校内同居。

——金希澈对朴正洙的爱意是真的在逐渐升腾追赶。

 

如今哪怕矛盾冲突不断，其实金希澈心里也是没有动过分开的心思的。

可是随着投入感情多到根本无法收回、日常争吵同样日渐增多，天上天下的金希澈也终于开始不安，内心的恐慌也与日俱增。

朴正洙一直都内敛害羞，就算是他和自己的最亲密时分也不是很主动表达爱意，不会把爱挂在嘴上。如今自己和他摩擦日增，他更是每日冷漠着脸试图冷处理自己。

金希澈真的很不安，很怕朴正洙早就不在乎自己了。更何况他现在也着实无法掌控朴正洙。

 

而金希澈自己身为一个骄傲的Alpha，即使再怎么对朴正洙的漠然浑身不自在，又拉不下脸一味的去贴近这对自己冷漠的Omega。

金希澈当然自知，最一开始时两个人付出的爱意未必是等同的，只是不知道那时朴正洙是不是也总是这样的不安。 

 

金希澈把发情期的朴正洙狠狠困于身下，被内心的烦恼苦闷折磨的面目狰狞像一只绝望的困兽。

“你还是要这样吗？！”金希澈紧紧的抵着朴正洙、低头瞧着身下的他，凶狠而又卑微的问，“你有把我当成你的Alpha吗……你究竟爱我吗？”

朴正洙被席卷而来的情欲折磨的颤抖，还紧紧咬着唇偏过头、既不说实话也死不服输。更加绝望于——自己竟然还是深爱他……可他早就不相信了。

 

金希澈瞧着躺在身下颤抖的朴正洙，这样逞能到濒临咬破嘴唇也不肯示弱说心里话，心里的火一簇一簇烧得更旺……却还是爱他。

再怎么生气，总还是看不得他那样强撑。 

金希澈还是心软了，动作猛烈起来给了身下同样情动的朴正洙一个痛快——金希澈带着满满泄愤意义的又一次完全标记了朴正洙。 

看着在自己身下被标记后疲惫昏睡过去的朴正洙，金希澈眉目贪婪。

只有这时，自己才能看到他久违的柔弱模样，才能感觉自己仿佛是拥有他的。

可是又有什么用呢，当他醒来，就又会变成那个和自己针锋相对的漠然Omega。

 

金希澈自嘲的笑了笑，起身抱起昏睡的冤家Omega，去给他清洗身体然后共同陷入沉睡。

 

24

第二日朴正洙浑身酸痛的醒来。揉了揉胀痛的后颈腺体、又捶了捶腰，然后起身穿上衣服毫无留恋的出了家门。

脑海中一直回荡着昨夜他那句质问、那句“你究竟爱我吗”。

 

这次恋爱虽是自己难得松口，答应的也颇有些不甘示弱的冲动成分在里面。可是自己这样的人，敢答应金希澈交往，就是真的深深动心了。

可如今这般相处模样，朴正洙已经开始疲惫了，不甘心却又无可奈何。

——为何自己难得心动，最终却是这个样子呢。

 

朴正洙自然也看得出交往之初金希澈玩闹满满的态度，可是随着交往时日增长，也渐渐感受到了他的增长的爱意。

被他的深厚爱意裹挟时，是真的觉得不枉爱他这一场、自己是真的没有爱错人。

 

可是如今这般苦涩，疲惫深思、朴正洙是真的开始怀疑自己。

是不是真的走错这一步、当初不该放纵自己随波逐流爱上他；现在也不该这般没骨气痴痴不放手，还在痴痴想着再坚持一下、再等等。

可是……又是在等待什么呢？

 

朴正洙是真的迷茫了。

 

__

朴正洙站在楼上学生会办公室的窗后，向下望着金希澈面目温和的与来找自己两人的李东海说话。不知说起什么还满脸温和的笑着瞧他、又伸出手给李东海轻轻摘掉了脸上不知在哪里蹭上的小小纸屑。

朴正洙就这样静静的瞧着，心里涌起难言的悲哀。

他着实有点嫉妒。

 

——如今，似乎除了我之外……谁都可以被金希澈温柔对待。

不过也不意外，李东海那样的听话又乖巧，可爱又甜蜜，哪个Alpha会不喜欢这样的Omega呢？

 

……只可惜，我永远都不会是这样的Omega。

我要强、倔强、不服输，明明是一个Omega却不信邪，非要自己拼出一条路，也不愿意轻易依赖Alpha……哪怕是我自己的Alpha。

可是我是真的以为——你是不同的、你会懂我的。

我以为你会明白我的骄傲，尊重我。

可是我错了，明明白白彻彻底底。

 

而，就连你都不能理解我，我该怎么办呢。

我还能怎么办呢。

 

 

__TBC__


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

25

日子就在两天一小吵三天一大吵中逐渐走向毕业时分。

不论金希澈和朴正洙独自沉思时如何的觉得要多多冷静，可是一争执起来就疯狂上头、又是互不相让针锋相对。

大约是在潜意识中总是觉得不会分手，就疯狂的这样互相折磨。

 

尤其是金希澈。

逐渐被不安和燥怒彻底支配的这个骄傲的Alpha，瞧着情事里一起折腾到床上却还在自己身下试图保持漠然无谓的朴正洙，还是罕见地气急败坏了、最终故意释放了大量信息素来压制身下的Omega。

金希澈虽然被公认是个颇为桀骜不驯的Alpha，可一直以来在学校内的风评却极好。这绝对离不开他日常中绅士礼貌的行为操守。

是以这种故意释放大量信息素压制Omega的行径，也自然是从没做过的。

 

可是这次，金希澈终于对朴正洙破例了。

 

瞧着身下被信息素压制、浑身泛红疲软无力，却眉眼沉怒的朴正洙，金希澈决然一笑、又突然变了脸色将他搂紧、动的凶狠又猛烈。

自己又何尝不是、被他的漠然逼迫到无计可施，只能无可奈何出此下策？

 

……那就一起痛苦吧。

谁也别好过。

 

__

这场互相痛苦的漫长情事终于结束了，搅满日本扁柏和冬青浆果信息素味道的房间里在激烈的云雨过后也只剩下了沉默。

因为Alpha的刻意压制而久久缓不过来的朴正洙疲惫的平躺在混乱的床上，内心空洞又悲哀——做爱和标记，如今已经成为了金希澈向自己泄愤的手段，再也不是以前恋人间眷恋的甜蜜。

可是这样算什么呢？

自己又究竟要这样放低作贱自己到什么时候？

 

朴正洙轻舒了一口气。

苦苦支撑这段感情、是真的太累了。如今，也没必要再彼此耗下去了，自己和他都不可能为了对方退让改变。再坚持下去也不过是漫长的互相折磨。

那就这样吧。

 

“我们分手吧。”朴正洙从床上皱着眉艰难的坐起、垂着头声音轻轻，仿佛所说的只是什么稀疏平常的话，“我们现在就像是普通炮友、只是发情期做爱，那么其实没有必要还每日里住在一起相看两厌彼此折磨。”

“既然不爱了……就没必要还互相痴缠着，不是吗。”

“如果你我下一个发情期时还找不到合适的对象，可以有需要了再联系一下对方解决。就当是帮前男友一个忙也行。不过这个时日长了也不是长久之计……”

 

情事后一直埋头收拾着凌乱房间的金希澈僵在原地，猛然回头瞪大了双眼、不敢置信的瞧着刚刚还被自己紧紧拥在怀里的朴正洙。

其实收拾着房间金希澈就已经有点后悔刚才那样粗鲁的用信息素压制朴正洙了。无论如何自己都不应该那样失控的对自己的Omega。

正傲娇的考虑着该如何向他道歉才能不失面子又不被误会，可是朴正洙轻飘飘的几句话就轻而易举打散了金希澈努力回笼的丝丝理智。

 

金希澈内心的怒火又一次“轰”的一声瞬间复燃。

“……你刚刚说什么？你要和我分手？”

“……炮友？呵呵……朴正洙，我真没想过、我也是真的不知道，你原来是这样冷漠又残忍的人。你竟然是这样想你我。”

 

朴正洙闻言阖上双眼、微微颤抖了一下，却狠狠的咬唇强迫自己镇定下来，接着说言不由衷的实话。

——当断不断，必受其乱。是时候做个了结了。

“可是我就是这样的人。我知道你听到我说的话了。”

“如今我放过你……你也放过我吧。”

 

怒到尽头反而奇异的平静下来，金希澈头一次在争吵中这样平和的瞧着对面的朴正洙。

金希澈第一次觉得这个和自己交往了将近两年的Omega、这个自己彻彻底底付出了满腔爱意的朴正洙，是这样的陌生。

……没必要了，真的。一切都是。

我也是有骄傲和尊严的Alpha，又何必总是追在你身后频频被你这样……拿最锋利的刀捅柔软心窝呢。

我捧出来的一颗赤子之心，不是让你这样肆意践踏的。

 

金希澈收起面上的表情、藏起了受伤的柔软内心，看起来冷硬又锋利，像极了一个无畏Alpha，“那就如你所愿，我们分手。”

“至于发情期……也不用再互相联系了。我需要的话自然会找到别的Omega陪我度过。而今天既然是你这样提出的分手……我奉劝你届时最好也别找我。不要联系我了。”

“还有……也别作贱了。我金希澈，从来都不会交炮友。”

 

虽然自己提出的分手，可是真的听到金希澈轻易就点头同意时朴正洙还是无法控制的心里一空。

可是话说到这个份上，已经没有回头路了。

朴正洙费力的勾起唇边露出一贯的那抹温柔梨涡，看起来却脆弱又坚强。

 

在金希澈摔门而出的时候，只听到身后轻飘飘传来一句清冷的，“Deal.”

 

26

这个分手真的不是好时机——正赶上毕业季要进行学生会的交接工作，朴正洙连伤心都没有什么时间、只是迅速的把自己投入到繁琐的工作中。

换而言之又未必不是好事，也未必不是主动去寻的这众多工作。一味的把胸腔装满工作……也许就不会再那么空旷。

 

终于办完学生会交接、也谢过各路老师，朴正洙终于拖着疲惫的身躯回了家。

心累身体也累，朴正洙干脆直接把手机一关，就放纵自己在家里颓废了好几天。也不怎么吃饭、就只是蒙头昏天黑地的睡觉。

睡的时间太久了直睡到头疼，朴正洙在昏暗的房间里缓缓醒来，头疼又晕眩。扶着额头缓缓坐起，呻吟没两句晕眩感越来越重，还携着反胃感，朴正洙难受的挣扎着就向厕所扑去。

这几天光蒙头睡觉本就没吃什么东西，朴正洙吐到后面吐无可吐，只能吐着发苦的胆汁。又扶着门框缓了一下才缓缓地站起身漱口，朴正洙借着昏黄的光线看着镜子中越发憔悴的自己。

“这样一看像是一个鬼一样，”朴正洙左右扭扭脸瞧瞧自己，自嘲的笑笑，又低头喃喃，“也许最近是真的太辛苦劳累了，竟然会这么反常。”

 

又下一秒仿佛一个闪雷劈进脑海，朴正洙僵在原地。

又或者……不是因为……

一个轻飘飘的念头轻飘飘的浮现在脑中，却仿佛暴风过境一般将脑海搅得混乱又破碎。

朴正洙抓着头发一个劲的回想着最近自己的种种反应：易怒、嗜睡、还总是反胃，想着想着轻轻闭上了眼。

……是有另一个可能，也许可以解释最近时日的这种种反常。

 

朴正洙伸出手轻轻的抚摸着自己平坦的小腹，自与金希澈分手后第一次悄悄的落下泪来。

 

__

自己之前的几次发情期……的确忘记了事后防范。

这个如今才惊觉的事实和延伸出来的那个隐约猜测始终萦绕在心头，烧的朴正洙食不下咽、夜不能寐。

本想在附近的药店里买个验孕棒自己先偷偷测一测，可是扶着额又认真想了想，还是决定明日一清晨直接去个能避开熟人的远一些的大医院里化验检查一下。

 

朴正洙大清早一个人坐在冰冷的Omega诊疗室外的长椅上，瞧着来往都是幸福相携的AO情侣，更加显得他一个人在这里格格不入。

咽下胸中淡淡苦涩，朴正洙收敛了心神默默的等待着医生诊室叫号。

抽了血后颤颤巍巍等到验血结果，朴正洙盯着面前温和的医生、看着他嘴巴一张一合，“恭喜你。”

朴正洙的脸色瞬间苍白。

我竟然是……真的怀上了……宝宝。

 

从医几十年的这位Omega产科医生瞧着眼前过于年轻又单身而来的这位Omega，也就大概明白了他的情况，温声询问，“这个胎儿，你是打算要还是不要？”

问完医生还没忍住，小小的责怪这又一个不懂得保护自己的年轻Omega，“唉……像你们这种小年轻，我遇见的也多了，大部分都是没有做好准备也不注意避孕只能匆匆迎接了这个意外，最后还不得不咬牙放弃。像你就还年轻，真的打掉了对以后再孕也不会有太大的影响。不过最好还是要好好考虑。”

朴正洙失神的瞧着医生，目光又仿佛落在遥远虚空里。只是听到“打掉”时，控制不住自己的轻轻一颤。

医生看着眼前浑浑噩噩的Omega，颇为遗憾的叹了一口气，“看你的样子……还没决定好是吗？唉你们这些小年轻真是的……这样吧，我建议你和你的Alpha多考虑几日再来医院吧。如果到时候决定留下，就好好的做检查测测胎芽胎心、看他是否正常成长。如果决定打掉……最好还是尽早做手术，避免胎儿长大了对身体造成更大伤害。而且这几天了记得每日补充一些叶酸，以防万一。”

朴正洙苍白着脸向温和的医生道了谢，捏着化验单行尸走肉一般怔怔的走出了医院。

 

瞧着室外高悬的艳阳天，朴正洙却觉得自己身处孤独的凌冽寒冬。

 

27

朴正洙在医院附近随便找了一家饭店坐下，点了一些饭菜如同嚼蜡的默默吃着。没吃几口就没了胃口，朴正洙放下筷子双手撑着额，想着检验报告上的怀孕时间算了算，大概是上一次发情期时怀上的宝宝。

心中隐隐浮现一丝庆幸和后怕——分手那天的情事那样剧烈……幸好没有伤到这个宝宝。

朴正洙被自己的这个突然的庆幸惊的后脊发麻。

——原来在还没有决定好留不留下这个宝宝的现在，自己就已经开始这样的爱惜他了吗？

 

其实自从开始猜测自己怀孕起，胸腔中溢满了种种复杂情绪：烦恼、犹豫、纠结、为难，唯独是没有多少喜悦。

以前情到深处最浓时，不是没有想过在未来做好准备后迎接一个新生命、迎接一个宝宝时是个什么样子。自己大概会欣喜的颤声呼唤金希澈、然后他从远处急切跑来，说清情况后两个人会紧紧相拥在一起互相庆祝、喜悦亲吻。

而不是如今这般，只有分手后的自己独自一人、胸腔发苦的迎接这个意外的来临。

 

这个宝宝，来的……是真的不是时候。

 

__

朴正洙是真的不知道该不该留下这个宝宝。

以前和金希澈还在一起时，两个人每次情事后都会做好防范。两个尚且无法对自己的未来负责的、同样冷静现实的人，都心知肚明、现在还不是怀宝宝的好时机，还负担不起一个崭新的生命。于是就双双默契的只是把这件事情规划在未来的人生里。

要不是最近和金希澈两个人都被争吵和愤怒冲昏了头脑，其实本是不会出现这样的意外的。

可是如今，这个意外伴着分手来临，只是将朴正洙砸的疲惫不堪。

 

这样大的事情，好像于情于理都应该通知一下金希澈。

可是如今和金希澈分了手还闹得那么僵、自那日后就再也没联系过，加上又是自己提出的分手，朴正洙也是真的不知道该怎么和他提。

何况他那天夺门而出之前还不忘告诉自己，别再找他。

这让自己如何低头去联系他？

况且自己在分手后却查出来怀孕，现在这个样子，就好像是自己……故意在这样耍心机挽留他或者报复他一样。

 

而且对于朴正洙个人来说，也不是什么好时机。他现在的未来人生路还是一团乱麻理不清，甚至还没有找到好的学校或者合适的工作。

再加上国内对于怀孕中和有子女的Omega的潜在歧视，朴正洙再怎么想要反抗对于Omega的偏见，也没有打算这样贸然以卵击石。

 

种种顾虑在脑海中打马呼啸而过，可是最后唯独留下来了一句颤颤巍巍的话。

 

……可是……这是我和他的……宝宝啊。

朴正洙想，自己大概是真的没有办法那么决然的放弃这个意料之外到来的宝宝。

 

自己是真的，舍不得。

 

朴正洙揉着太阳穴无奈的叹了口气，却突然振奋了一般又拿起了筷子、强迫自己再多吃一些补充营养。

如今虽然还没决定好究竟要不要留下这个宝宝，但是最起码在宝宝还在自己身体里时，每一日都必须要好好照顾他。

 

__

往日里睡眠质量极佳的朴正洙开始频繁的做起了噩梦。

梦里金希澈冷着脸满脸厌恶，冷漠的看着鼓起勇气卑微的站在他面前告诉他这个消息的自己，吐出的话又像是剑一样锋利又伤人，“不是说了让你别再找我吗？还是说你以为，有了这个不应该到来的、不被祝福的孩子就会不同？我现在明明白白告诉你，我不要这个孩子。”

“你打掉这个孩子，然后滚。永远消失在我面前。”

未等心中绞痛的朴正洙说些什么，场景一瞬间模糊，变成了自己看着宝宝在不远处玩耍。宝宝甜蜜可爱又乖巧，小小模样也能看得出是漂亮极了。

朴正洙满眼温柔的望着宝宝，宝宝抬起头甜甜的笑了，下一秒却在颠颠的跑过来的路上狠狠摔倒。

小小的宝贝起都起不来，只能趴着、伸着手伤心委屈的大哭着要找自己，“……爸爸你为什么不爱我？你为什么不要我？”

“爸爸……爸爸我好痛啊……”

 

“宝宝——！！！”

朴正洙哭喊着醒来，浑身上下被冷汗打湿。

坐起来攥紧左心口的睡衣大口的呼吸。这个一直勉强自己坚强的面对所有事情的Omega终于揪着自己头发呜咽痛哭出声。

天啊……

我究竟该怎么办？

 

28

金希澈在夜店的舞台上敲着架子鼓，把一头略长的发甩的潇洒，在这庆祝大四毕业生毕业的夜店狂欢里，随着专业人士神童专门为他配合好的光线和背景乐鼓点，淋漓尽致的引爆着气氛。

手上动作不停，思绪却飘远了。

金希澈又一次想起了大二那年校庆晚会上，和朴正洙定情时的场景。最近总是会回忆起那时场景。

那时自己虽然和正洙还是颇有些尴尬的关系，可是那时自己那样勇敢、有胆量，瞧着他的模样就敢问他是否要交往。

 

那时的自己可比现在，有出息的多。

可是瞧瞧现在的自己，胆小又怯懦。失控做错了事拿信息素压制他却没有道歉，明明不想和正洙分手、明明那样的不舍得，却拉不下脸，甚至出门前还甩了句气话——让他别再找自己。

这样没有肚量没有担当没有胆量的自己，也怪不得他要和自己分手。

金希澈独自沮丧颓废了好几天，反思后觉得自己是有必要去向正洙服个软、对自己说过的混账话道个歉。要做个值得依赖的Alpha才行啊。

 

山因为我胡乱说出的气话不来就我，那就我去就山吧。

拿定了主意，金希澈在台上咬着唇笑的诱惑，心里满满的期待。

 

而在台下纷乱尖叫的人潮中，出来散心却在毕业生聊天群里听闻消息还是悄悄赶来这里的朴正洙，在台下的黑暗角落里静静的盯着万众灯光汇集处闪耀的金希澈，还是忍不住眨了眨眼、轻轻掉了泪。

我为了你和我苦涩爱情中的意外如此纠结为难时，你正因为离开了我如此的肆意又洒脱。

……那我何必再去折磨你，我何苦用这个宝宝为难你。

何必将你拉回互相折磨的地狱。

 

朴正洙静静的盯着台上，在这个瞬间做出了那个重大却艰难的决定，为自己近期的苦恼彻底画上句号。

只是他静悄悄的，没有让任何人知道那一刻心里奔涌而过的荒芜海啸。

 

朴正洙轻轻迈开步伐向外走去，又伸出手紧紧揪住胸口衣襟、仿佛这样就能抵减一些内心的痛楚。

只是……为什么我要受这样的锥心之苦？

 

可是无所谓了。

以后只有我和宝宝一起生活，我会倾尽全力照顾我的宝宝。

我的宝宝在还没有被他的另一个爸爸知晓时，就已经被他放弃。我的宝宝只有我了，我不能在放弃他。

而我……也只有这个宝宝了。

从此我再次有了软肋，可是我也从此会为我的宝宝穿上铠甲。

 

宝宝，爸爸永远爱你。

我向你发誓，谁也不能伤害你……哪怕是你的另一个爸爸。

 

至于一切的其他过往……就都似烟似尘、留在这里吧。

 

__

金希澈结束了自己的个人表演就一扔手里的鼓锤下了台。给神童打了招呼，金希澈就抽身打算提前离场。

摸着兜找手机，却先摸到了一个小盒子。金希澈把它拿出来打开，面目温柔的看着里面。

两枚素戒。

两枚金希澈省吃俭用很久、准备作为两周年纪念日礼物送给朴正洙的，定做的素戒。

 

金希澈很早就请了相熟的兄弟定做，却因为种种原因一直没有拿到手里。本来是想着等到拿到了戒指，给朴正洙一个承诺，然后借着机会和朴正洙再好好谈谈、未来好好的携手并肩一起走。

金希澈对这段感情是真的很珍惜，不想轻易放弃。

可是没等到取到手……朴正洙就提出了分手，连这个机会都不愿意给。

造化弄人，分手第二天金希澈接到兄弟电话，让他去取戒指。金希澈拿到手后瞧着这对素戒手都举起想摔掉，却又舍不得、还是颓颓的低了头，将戒指放到心口妥善保存。

 

可是今天，也许是个不错的时机，让这对戒指起一下应尽的作用。

毕竟自己身为Alpha，还是有责任要体谅和照顾自己的Omega的~

将戒指放好后才掏出手机，却发现有一条来自朴正洙的信息，就在10分钟之前。

金希澈心中浮现出喜悦，打算喜滋滋的看完信息就奔去找自己的冤家Omega。

“所有在那个公寓里的东西我都不要了，全都不要了。而且你的话我也还给你——

不要再联系我了。”

 

笑容僵在脸上、浑身血液在瞬息间冻结，金希澈觉得自己痛的连呼吸都不会了。

怔怔的盯着这几条信息直到它自动熄灭锁屏，金希澈挫败颓然的后退了一步靠在墙上。

 

原来你是真的打定了主意，要和我分手。

 

29

怕你决然冷漠不要这个宝宝，怕你以为我是故意借着这宝宝报复你、又或者是要逼你就范。

我更怕你以上都不是、却偏偏同情怜悯我。

 

我没有那么下作。

可是，我更不能失去我腹中那、上天赐予的珍贵宝贝。

我仍然可以是那个强大的朴正洙，是那个无所不能的Omega。

 

我自己一个人也可以。

 

朴正洙坚定了心思，做出了自己人生二十几年以来最重大、却最义无反顾的决定。

然后握着产检化验单，在第二日孤身踏上了出国的飞机。

 

__

下了飞机，恍惚的站在陌生的城市里发呆片刻，才去寻找出租车。

司机耐心的询问着这位脸色苍白的游客，要去往哪里。朴正洙静默一秒，才抬起头，轻轻言道。

“请去A国海岸。谢谢。”

 

独自站在这世界闻名的美丽景点。看着眼前铺天盖地展开的漫天绚丽燃烧的晚霞、接连着蔚蓝大海闪耀又静谧。

这样的世间绝美光景。

却也无法让自己枯败颓然的内心有些许波澜。

 

朴正洙倚在海岸边的栏杆上发着呆，仿佛是把这美丽景色装在眼里，又仿佛是眼中毫无内容。

却在不自知时轻轻落下一滴泪。

 

以前时光正好、与他还在一起的时候，记得有一次完成标记之后自己疲惫又兴奋的窝在他怀里，小声与他商量着以后毕业旅行究竟去哪里。

两个人天马行空的谈论着、互相笑闹着，许久也没有决定好。

他还记得自己突然想到了什么、一个翻身压在他的胸膛上撑着头瞧着慵懒的笑着的他，兴奋的说自己想去看那片A国的海。

而当时他怎么说的来着？

哦，他把自己又拉到怀里搂紧、好像又亲了亲自己的额，然后他说——到时候我陪你去。

我，陪你，去。

 

朴正洙扯了扯嘴角，轻笑一声。

那个时候，一切都是最好的样子。两人都有明亮前程和大好未来，也将彼此认真规划进往后此生。

只是那个时候，终究是已经过去了。

 

曾有人许我以海，最终我独自而来。

只是，我是真的以为会与你有那么一天、可以携手共看这漫天光景。

 

共享盛大未来。

 

30

风就是风，哪里有什么归处。

 

 

 

__TBC__


	12. 番外一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

__

在金希澈和朴正洙双双被抽调进校辩论队里后，为了团队磨合、也为了早日实现朴主席和希大人和平共处的伟大目标，论坛老师大手一挥，给这个重新组建的校辩论队一些议题以供自由讨论。

这次排练里，抽到的议题就是——“夸夸群与喷喷群，究竟哪个更好。”

 

此时随着互相了解的加深，金希澈和朴正洙的关系，较之前那种“彗星撞地球”的冲突爆炸式交流已经算得上是好了很多，至少是能够保持平和的说话。

瞧着这个议题，金希澈抓抓自己凌乱的头发，想了想后突然兴奋，“我喜欢喷喷群！！崽子不被骂是不可能听话的！！哇……想到小崽子们不听话时我可以随便去骂他们……真让人身心愉悦啊~”

宇宙大明星金起伏先生蠢蠢欲动、疯狂向往，校辩论队里的其他崽子被吓得相拥瑟瑟发抖。

 

“不会吧，”朴正洙在一旁举起了手，皱着眉头表达了自己的不赞同，“我觉得孩子们被夸的话才会更加积极啊。”

“就比如说，金希澈……不对，希澈啊，你什么都做的很好，一直以来真的辛苦了。”朴正洙放下刚才举起的手、摩挲着自己的精致下巴思索着，“……这样听着不会更加有动力吗？”

 

在言语回复前，金希澈的脸以肉眼可见的速度迅速涨红了起来。

“别说了，朴正洙。”希大人用双手轻轻按压双眼试图保持镇定，“我是垃圾啊垃圾……”

 

朴正洙好奇的侧脸瞧过去，然后瞬间了悟，“……原来你听不得夸奖赞赏啊？”

朴主席温柔的挑了挑眉又耸了耸肩，对一旁的其他辩论队队友笑着使坏，“来吧~用夸赞让他晕过去吧~”

其他人阴险的笑着一同围拢过来。

 

“呀！你们这些#@&#%……是不是都疯了？？！”，希大人红着脸一把掀了桌子，骂骂咧咧的走到会议室门口、“Bang”的一声踢了门直接早退溜走了。

 

还端坐着的朴正洙瞧着颇有些惊慌失措地溜走的这个挺拔背影，咧了咧嘴笑的得意。也因为头一次发现了这个Alpha这样反差的一面而若有所思。

好像……有点可爱。

 

万里冰封的雪山从此裂开了第一丝缝隙。

 

 

__

时光正好，他们尚且不知以后将会面对如何伤心难捱的漫长时光。

 

此时——

距离金希澈和朴正洙谈恋爱还有三个月。

距离金希澈和朴正洙在校内同居还有一年零三个月。

距离金希澈和朴正洙决然分手决裂还有两年零三个月。

 

 

__END__


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

31

众所周知的，S大论坛的毕业生专栏里有个热帖，有关万众瞩目的朴前任主席。

朴正洙基本上算的上是毕业后就消失无踪，谁也不知道他去了哪里、也都联系不上他。

包括朴正洙曾经的Alpha。

 

又或者说，联系得上朴正洙的人、知道他情况的人，一直沉默忠诚的帮他保守着秘密。

 

__

出国的前一天晚上，朴正洙在决绝的给金希澈发完那条信息之后，直接把手机关机、回到了自己的家里收拾行李。他本就是本地人，家也本来就距离S大不远，其实想要回家十分方便。

朴正洙捋起袖子正在忙碌的收拾着，李赫宰和李东海得到了他回家的消息、急急的赶来了。

——来堵这个最近对他们两个都避而不见的坏哥哥。

 

这半年多以来两个哥哥吵的可谓是地裂天崩，李赫宰和李东海两个作为和两个哥哥关系最亲近的弟弟又怎么可能看不出来。

李东海最见不得人吵架，尤其还是自己最在乎的两个哥哥！所以每每都会擒着泪、站在中间努力的阻拦着。李赫宰则是见不得自家Omega这么委屈，每次都会把他拉到一边、然后自己鼓起勇气英勇的扑在两个哥哥的中间以身阻拦。

 

朴正洙和金希澈吵架时本来就一个头两个大、频频被气的浑身发抖。再总是听两个弟弟各种不知情不了解却充满好心的劝诫，只听得心烦又苦闷。

毕竟弟弟们也是出于好心，自己也不能不知好歹的对他们一味的乱发脾气。可是自己和金希澈之间的问题，光靠劝说又根本不可能解决。

听来听去，朴正洙听的心烦意乱，干脆直接连两个弟弟也一块躲着不见。在S大，朴主席想要躲两个外校崽子，还是容易得很。

就这样两个捉一个逃的绕了很久，李赫宰和李东海也很久没有能够见到朴正洙了。

 

 

亲戚朋友在家族聊天群中无意间通风报了信，说朴正洙回了家。李赫宰看到后就立马告诉了最近一直愁眉苦脸的自家Omega。李东海听闻就眼睛一亮、当机立断把手里的作业全部一扔，拽着李赫宰就往朴正洙家里跑，才终于把这个最近都狠心避而不见的哥哥堵在了家里。

瞧着哥哥无奈的脸庞，李东海认真的观察了很久，发现哥哥看上去虽然面色还不错，可是看起来又好像又憔悴、消瘦了很多。

李东海天生敏感多情又有极强共情能力，瞬间就对哥哥心疼的不得了、心里的那杆天秤也迅速的倾斜到了这位Omega哥哥一侧。

“唉……希澈哥也真是的，看把哥你都气成什么样了！！希澈哥真是太过分了！！”李东海扑上去搂着朴正洙的胳膊撒着娇，还气鼓鼓的抱怨着另一位亲近的哥哥。

不过从哥哥之前躲着他们的行径中也大概猜测到了是不想听自己劝的太多，李东海也不敢过分多言、只好硬生生的换了个话题，犹犹豫豫的开口问，“哥，最近你的身体怎么样？怎么看起来……憔悴了这么多？”

 

朴正洙突然听到李东海提起金希澈僵硬了一下，也没有想到这个一直像个无忧无虑的小傻子的弟弟竟然是如此的敏锐，能这样轻而易举的看出自己那些细微的变化。

听李东海还能这样语气如常的向自己提起金希澈，朴正洙猜他们大概是还不知道自己两个已经分手了。自己一直避着弟弟所以没有告知他们两个，大概金希澈也给忘了。

 

不过任凭李东海怎么猜……肯定也不会猜到自己是怀了孕。

 

 

朴正洙犹豫着、不知道要不要把自己的真实状况告诉给两个弟弟……尤其这两个弟弟和金希澈走的同样那样近。

可自己已经决定了，要带着宝宝、从此和金希澈作别。

 

 

没等朴正洙犹豫出结果，一直静悄悄的听着却没有说话的李赫宰插了进来、无奈又温和的揽着自己Omega的肩把他揽到一边，还给自家表哥一个自由。

“刚进来你就说这么多话你不累吗？”瞧着自家Omega瞪过来的奶凶双眼，李赫宰瑟缩了一下，还是坚强不屈的说了下去，“也听正洙哥说说话嘛~”

“我知道！不要你啰嗦！”李东海瞪过去、奶凶的咆哮着，转向朴正洙时又换上了一副乖巧的猫咪笑，“哥，我们先不说了、还是先吃饭吧~我和赫宰还专门绕路给你带的你最喜欢吃的那家炒年糕和绿豆煎饼呢~”

 

被弟弟的贴心烘的胸腔发热，朴正洙清了清微哏着的嗓子温柔的点了点头。

 

 

在饭桌前坐好、兴致勃勃的拿好筷子，李赫宰和李东海却在下一秒钟傻了眼——朴正洙闻着打开了盖子的饭菜味道，突然就捂着嘴冲了出去。

李赫宰和李东海面面相觑、不知道究竟是怎么回事，突然反应过来后又急急的追着哥哥追到了厕所门口。

李东海轻轻的拍着吐得昏天黑地的哥哥的背，一边急急的叫着让李赫宰去接一杯水来。

 

朴正洙真的吐了好久才大概缓过来的。苍白着脸疲惫的接过了弟弟递来的温水、在漱了口后又喝了几口，才勉强压下了一直溢上的反胃感。

看着两个弟弟投过来的、充满担心又略带震惊的眼神，朴正洙知道自己大概是瞒不住了。

 

“别担心，没什么事……”朴正洙假装镇定自若的起身，然后拍了拍身边弟弟的肩，“就是，我和他不久前已经分手了。”

“还有……

我怀孕了。”

 

__

朴正洙无奈的看着小心翼翼的把自己请到沙发上坐好、又小心翼翼的端茶倒水伺候着自己的两个弟弟，觉得这样难得一见的、同时陷入震惊的两个呆瓜弟弟略微有一些好笑。

然后又想到了什么，朴正洙收敛了笑容，轻声交代两个弟弟，眼神里充满了坚定和微微的恳求，“别告诉他。”

 

李赫宰平日里、尤其在表哥面前呆萌又爱撒娇，可是真的遇到大事了比谁都有决断力。听到朴正洙说的话，李赫宰满满不赞同的看着他。

这种非同寻常的大事，怎么能瞒着希澈哥呢！

 

可是看着朴正洙望过来的眼中那抹从未出现过的严肃认真，李赫宰还是心疼表哥、又怕他动气伤身，只好无奈的点头，“好好好……哥你别急。你都这样说了肯定要听你的。”

李赫宰苦恼的挠挠头，突然想起了什么，扭头小小的埋怨身边的李东海，“就说过让你多小心一点……你看你今天还没轻没重的扑正洙哥。”

李东海委屈的不得了，撇了撇嘴，“那我不是也不知道嘛……”

 

无奈向弟弟坦率吐露了自己的秘密、却能够得到弟弟保证的朴正洙，终于在近日里漫长的担惊受怕中得以小小的松一口气。看着又在自己面前闹起来的两个弟弟，只觉得好笑，“没事，我自己有注意避让东海来着。”

可是弟弟们斗起嘴来拦不住，朴正洙满脸无奈的在弟弟们的无视中先吃起了弟弟们带来的炒年糕。

 

 

32

欢喜冤家终于舍得暂时休战时，朴正洙已经吃了个七八成饱、正怔怔的拿筷子轻轻的戳一次性餐盒的边缘。

李东海瞪了李赫宰一眼后又关心的瞧着朴正洙，“哥，那你毕业了安排是什么啊？一直也没有听你说过。”

那边朴正洙轻轻放下筷子，轻声说：“我同意了老师给我的建议，由老师推荐我去A国的F大就读和担任助教。前一阵子为了以防万一，我已经提前办完那些必要的出国手续了。”

“明天的飞机……明天就走。”

 

__

李赫宰揽着李东海在告别了表哥往学校回的路上沉默的走着，心情沉重、十分忧心。

正洙哥真的太反常了。

 

李赫宰自小就和朴正洙走的很近、也非常亲，所以更清楚的知道哥哥是个多么奉行冷静理智的人，也就更加因为哥哥选择留下这个宝宝而思绪混乱。

倒不是说李赫宰自己不喜欢小孩子。只是这社会对于Omega的歧视那样根深蒂固、哥哥又是那样想要成为受到尊重的Omega的人。从冷静客观的角度来看，留下这个宝宝，真的不是什么好的选择。

再加上听了哥哥说、是他自己亲口提的分手。

 

李赫宰轻叹一声，觉得自己认识的朴正洙，并不是一个会为了已经分手不在乎的、或者说已经决定要放下的Alpha，生孩子的人。

这般主动提出分手看似洒脱、仿佛已经做好决定要从这段感情抽身而出，却在留下宝宝的这个决定中，轻易的泄露真心。

 

李赫宰自然也是知道的，朴正洙在没有与金希澈谈恋爱之前在校园中的名声。为什么之前一直被称作“高岭之花”？就是因为朴正洙一直不肯轻易把自己的软肋交到别人手中。

朴正洙是这样一个努力保护自己、爱护自己的人，坚定“宁缺毋滥”就愿意坚持单身这么多年，又怎么会仅仅因为莫名其妙的赌气、就决定留下孩子并赌上自己一生？

 

朴正洙本应该比谁都更加懂得何为决断。

他本就比谁都果断。

所以这样不肯放弃宝宝又不愿意告诉金希澈的朴正洙，如何不反常？

 

更何况，一个人的眼神最骗不了人。

朴正洙提到金希澈时，眼神中的空洞和隐藏在最深处的不舍和埋怨等种种复杂情绪，李赫宰作为最亲密的冷静旁观者来看，轻而易举就能够察觉到。

明明他就还爱着他！

 

而所谓的“赌气才咬牙留下宝宝”，只是让他本就犹豫不决、想要留下孩子的这个心，找了个借口就匆匆坚定了下来而已。

追根究底，不还是因为朴正洙、还深爱着这个小小宝宝的另一个爸爸！

 

那又为什么要分手呢？为什么不肯为了这个孩子再试着坐下好好谈？

 

李赫宰又叹了一口气，觉得两个哥哥之间的糊涂账弯弯绕绕的，是真的难理。

可是表哥第一次这样恳求的看着自己，又如何忍心再那些不赞同的话给他本就消瘦的脊背上增添来自自己的负担？

既然哥哥做出了这样选择、执意要留下这个宝宝……就无条件的相信和尊重吧。

朴正洙的人生本就不应由自己这些旁人置喙。

 

只是，李赫宰是真的没有想到，哥哥原先那样冷静自持的人，也会因为一段感情，因为这段感情，变成这般会纠结犹豫的人间平凡人。

 

原来哥哥，拿出了自己能捧出的一切心意、也早就因为另一个哥哥褪去金身。

 

 

__TBC__


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

33

和国内大环境不同，A国更加尊重Omega、对单身和怀孕的Omega也没有那么歧视，在有医生的有效证明的条件下Omega不会受到太多的工作限制。

朴正洙在这片Omega能够得到足够充分尊重的土地上，感到陌生之余，也是真的觉得自己这个出国的选择没有做错。

 

到了这个陌生的城市，朴正洙也不算是完全举步维艰——李赫宰和李东海不劝归不劝，却还是担心的不行，走之前帮朴正洙联系了他们在A国F大附近定居的朋友，拜托他在自己两人无法尽力的地方多多照顾一下哥哥。

 

崔始源就是那个被拜托的朋友，也是那个之前李俩向朴正洙八卦过的、一下飞机被A国空气中混杂的信息素熏晕过去的那个倒霉蛋Alpha。

朴正洙觉得这世界着实真小，以前快乐的听这个八卦时，万万想象不到自己竟有与他相识的这一天，还是以这种方式。

 

 

崔始源为人热情又豪爽，听到李赫宰和李东海的托付就爽快的答应了。加上崔始源自己的Omega伴侣金钟云也同样的善良仗义，这对AO伴侣着实给了刚在陌生城市稳定下来的朴正洙莫大的帮助。

金钟云在F大附近开了一间自己的咖啡店，没事了就喜欢把朴正洙约来、用各种精致的小蛋糕好好招待一番，一聊就是一下午。

这样一路帮扶照顾，金钟云很快就和朴正洙混的透熟，口无遮拦的问了他很多有关标记和揣崽的问题，也没少同仇敌忾的替他骂那个没有担当不承担责任的陌生Alpha。

 

除了这对AO伴侣，朴正洙在F大内做助教时还结识了曺圭贤。这个同样来自韩国的曺圭贤是个心思活络又调皮毒舌的Beta小坏蛋，同乡之情让两人也迅速的熟络起来。

 

 

虽然生活中和学习工作上都结识了可以互相帮扶的新朋友，他们也都对自己多加照拂，朴正洙仍然在这个陌生的城市里艰难的生活着。

因为朴正洙正式开始孕期不适，连带的也总是起伏无常、情绪失控。

 

身体和精神疲惫之外，朴正洙日日还为了腹中的宝宝担惊受怕，怕他早早就停了胎心发育，也怕他因为缺少Alpha爸爸的信息素而受到影响。

可是例行产检中还是发现这个宝宝因为缺少Alpha爸爸的信息素，发育略微慢于同月份的胎儿。

朴正洙惊痛之余没有办法，只能通过努力的吃来尽量为宝宝补充营养。吃了就吐也强迫自己吃，直到最后宝宝虽然发育勉强达到平均水平，朴正洙自身却迅速的憔悴下去。

 

此外，朴正洙又开始了新一轮的日日噩梦，梦中宝宝一直难受的哭，然后朴正洙就大汗淋漓的惊醒、就这样睁眼到天明。

这样的疲惫，这样的慢性折磨。

朴正洙觉得自己是一棵逐渐枯萎的树，又像是一只无脚鸟，无处可依。

 

这种时候也会频繁的想起他，想到他。

每每想到就会流泪，又难过又难受，也会后悔没有找个机会告诉他、自己有了宝宝。

朴正洙扪心自问自己并不是优柔寡断的人，做了决定也不会后悔。可是在这件事上、在这些夜里，他总是会质疑自己、质问自己，究竟是不是做错了选择？是不是不该偏偏要留下这个宝宝、让宝宝承受自己这些难言执念的苦果？

 

只有在咬牙却也快要坚持不下去的夜里，朴正洙才会悄悄的起身，从衣柜深处翻出一件用防尘袋密封收好的衣服——一件裹挟着金希澈信息素味道的、金希澈的衣服。

——朴正洙离开同居的公寓时，偷偷拿走的唯一一件衣服。

朴正洙将脸埋在柔软的衣服上、闻着已经逐渐变淡的信息素味道，才能微微被抚慰平静、仿佛有他在身边用信息素和爱意将自己温柔裹挟。

心里却咬牙默念着是为了宝宝，偏假装自己毫无私心、自我欺骗。

 

 

可是最内心深处，朴正洙如此清楚的知道——

在自己负面情绪如此汹涌的时刻，是如此的想念与怀念他。

原来自己仍然成为了自己以往最看不上的那类Omega、原来自己早就这样的依赖他了。

 

可是再怎么想，还是要一个人就这样咬牙生活下去。

 

 

 

__TBC__


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

34

朴正洙在遥远的A国饱受孕期折磨，金希澈在国内也日日颓废醉酒、过的也不怎么好——

这个骄傲的Alpha夜夜捏着手机买醉、自我折磨，虚无的等着来自自己那个狠心Omega的联系，哪怕只是为了发情期联系自己也行、也都无所谓。

不过更准确的说，那已经是自己过去的Omega了。

 

在漫长的等待中，金希澈第一次觉得“过去”这两个字如此准确又锋利，刺得他逐渐灰心意冷、满腔空洞。

直到算着日子过了朴正洙的两个发情期也不见他的任何联系，金希澈才在昏暗寂静的房间里惊觉自己已经颓废了多久；也惊觉朴正洙这次，是真的如此决然要和自己分手、断个彻底。

下一秒情绪失控，金希澈麻木着脸、把房间里的大小装饰，摔的七零八落。

——朴正洙，你可……真够狠心的。

 

天上地下的金希澈，在朴正洙这里，可谓尝尽苦头和挫折。

 

 

__

金希澈无论如何也接受不了自己被朴正洙彻底甩掉的现实，更不能接受他是真的坚定了心要抛弃和自己的种种过往。可是接受不了也没有意义，不过是自欺欺人罢了。

金希澈垂着头枯坐在房间，知道自己不能再沉溺于如此执念了。

 

将手掌轻轻抚上左心口、感受掌心下心脏的蓬勃跳动，金希澈默默抚慰着自己、劝慰着自己。

——是时候了金希澈。也像那个狠心人一样……向过去告别吧。

 

 

35

金希澈从来说到做到，起码能够装作做到了。

那日之后，他刻意忽视内心种种空洞、屏蔽朋友圈信息，试图以再不关注有关朴正洙的种种讯息和议论来强迫自己慨然割舍。也开始认真工作、再不酗酒，让自己尽快走颓然心境。

也假装自己从不难过。

 

许久后亲近的S大后辈弟弟做局请客，规模颇大，金希澈闲来无事终于肯点头赴约。一桌上还有也许久未见的李赫宰和李东海二人。

如今时日已长，后辈一个传一个的也早就知道了这风云AO情侣分手的讯息。此时瞧着金希澈脸色众人也不敢来触他霉头，只是简单给他打了招呼后就纷纷悄悄避让，倒是给金希澈留出了僻静一隅。

只有李东海毫无畏惧，拉着李赫宰直接坐在金希澈的身侧，也不管金希澈看都不看自己两人一眼。

 

觥筹交错间气氛终于热闹起来，也顾不上面色状似平静实则沉郁的沉默金希澈，其他人吵闹起来。

神童也举着酒杯从人群中挤过来敬了李赫宰一杯，然后坐下和这几人说话，“哎东海，你上周末去哪了？我这边有个活动点名要你去参加呢结果死活联系不上你。”

李东海因为聚餐的热闹氛围快乐的摇头晃脑，说话也没有太避讳，“我出国了~飞去找正洙哥……”李赫宰在对面如同白日里听到一声炸雷、浑身汗毛都竖起来了，拼命的给李东海使着眼色才阻止他往后说出什么更要命的话。

神童也一瞬愣住，然后悄悄的用余光观察着旁边金希澈的神情。

 

这角落里，此夜第一次如此寂静。

 

 

金希澈只是怔怔僵坐在原地，脑中轰然——

原来，朴正洙竟然在毕业后就出了国，而自己一无所知、也被瞒得如此彻底……甚至是直至今日，才在弟弟们口中得以知晓这个讯息。

胸中苦涩夹杂着茫然，还有一簇簇的愤怒，烘的近来早就喜怒不露于色的金希澈又久违的情绪失控了。

金希澈阴沉着脸一扬手，干脆又凶狠的一下甩开手中握着的筷子。

 

那厢正欢快攀谈着的后辈们被金希澈突然的怒火吓得瞬间寂静，听了站出来的神童随便扯出来的拙劣借口才恢复小声交谈。

这个角落里却是许久后，李东海才顶着压力怯生生地又递来一双干净的筷子、小声开口，“哥……怎么了？”

金希澈烦躁的抓抓头发，胸中燥怒又因为种种复杂心绪悄然平息，满满的只剩下纠结惆怅。接过筷子，金希澈也不抬头、只是低着头看手中握着的酒杯，许久后实在没忍住、低声开口：“……正洙……现在还好吗？”

金希澈问完仰头将手中的烧酒一饮而尽，也在心底狠狠唾弃了自己一口——金希澈你他妈的可真没出息。

 

李赫宰和李东海背着金希澈飞了个眼色，双双打了个寒颤——虽然无意中将朴正洙出国的消息说漏了嘴，但是这其实本质上也不是什么不能说的事情。可是哥哥如今怀孕了的这件事，却是万万不能透露的。一丝一毫也不行。

李赫宰怕李东海还会说错话、苦着脸挠着头迅速顶上，“嗯……”李赫宰一板一眼的按照朴正洙许久前的交代，满脸真挚，“我哥现在……挺好的。”

 

金希澈闻言沉默许久，才从鼻腔中轻轻的哼了一声，作为应答。

 

__

回了毕业后的独租公寓，金希澈躺在宽阔的双人床上，将手搭上眼睫、浑浑噩噩的胡思乱想着——

原来……正洙啊，你是如此坚定的、彻彻底底要与我分手，在那些我还困于过去、苦苦等待你的联系的日子里，在我咬牙试图告别过去的日子里。你为了与我分手、与我彻底断掉，甚至如此坚决的……出了国，还这般嘱咐弟弟瞒着我。

金希澈自嘲的笑了笑，郁结着怒火突然翻身坐起，将床上的另一个枕头狠狠扔开——

 

那就彻底分手好了。

 

 

36

可是午夜梦回时浮上心头的，还是满满的悔意。

金希澈开始频频梦到朴正洙。

 

梦里朴正洙总是惨白着一张脸流泪、那般绝望的瞧过来，看到自己后却挣扎着急急扑到自己怀里。自己伸出手臂紧紧的搂住他，却在下一秒钟醒来、怀里成空。

金希澈茫然的躺在床上发怔，许久后才抬起手、轻轻抚在眼睫上——

 

如此的不甘心、不舍得。

没出息就没出息吧。我是真的，不想失去他。

 

 

 

__TBC__


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

37

金希澈决定回归遵从本心的本我，所以开始各种花样的堵着李赫宰和李东海打听朴正洙的如今的消息、地址和联系方式。

可是有关朴正洙的如今消息里，能说的左右也不过那些。加上朴正洙交代过必须仔细保密如今住处、尤其是对金希澈，说来说去最后说无可说，李赫宰只能无奈的一个电话打到朴正洙那里，问他该怎么办。

 

朴正洙在电话那头闻言总是沉默，也不肯松口，“你们就说……现在又联系不上我了，什么都不知道。”

李赫宰无奈，“哥……你觉得他能信吗？”

朴正洙的声音透过电话微微失真、听起来更加温柔，说的话却毫无此意，“他信不信，都和我没关系。而你倒是、记住你之前对我做过的承诺，什么都不会对他说。”

“可是哥……”李赫宰欲言又止，却已经听到朴正洙挂断电话的提示音。李赫宰揉着眉头放下手机，对着身边一直大气都不敢出的李东海耸耸肩，长叹了一口气。

 

“赫，”李东海咬着嘴唇，“你怎么没给正洙哥说啊，现在希澈哥……变化好大。”

“我认识他十几年了，第一次见到他还去问已经分手的前任的现状，甚至是……这样子，堵着人问。”李东海和金希澈一起长大，瞧着他如今模样实在不忍，想要帮助他再搏一把，“他以前分手了就是分手了，从来都不纠缠也不打探的。而且你也见到了上次聚餐希澈哥发火……我认识他这么久了，第一次见他扔筷子。他那次都那么生气了，现在还会来问正洙哥消息……我是真的……唉，我也说不上来了。”

“我也知道希澈哥现在有多不一样，瞧瞧那个哥天天信息轰炸我的模样……唉，”李赫宰恨不得把自己炖了，就不用再夹在两个哥哥当中两面为难，也不用看李东海这般可怜兮兮的求情模样，“希澈哥的确变了很多——甚至称得上反常。可是东海你说说，正洙哥能不了解希澈哥吗？正洙哥仍旧这样子不松口，我是真的没办法违背他意愿啊。”

 

李赫宰上前拉起李东海的手，拉着他出门吃饭，“所以说，我们两个就是小虾米，在两个大佬中间夹缝求生。如今啊，就走一步看一步吧。”

李东海闻言也暂时抛开烦恼，冲男朋友做了一个小小的鬼脸。

 

38

虽然已经毕业，金希澈还是抽空找个了上课时间，自己一个人回到了S大校园里打算散散心。

行走在曾经和朴正洙一同走过的路上、看着曾经与他一同看过的风景，金希澈满腔苦涩，鬼使神差的走到了自己曾和朴正洙同居过的AO公寓楼下，看着自打分手后自己就再没踏足过的这个地方。

金希澈认真地苦恼着——曾经我们明明是爱着彼此的，可是又究竟是如何、走到如今这一步的呢？

 

大概因为AO合租公寓与教师公寓很近，金希澈正苦恼烦闷间，迎面遇到了文学系的院长，也是朴正洙的指导老师。

这位老师就是一手推荐朴正洙出国就读的那位老师。他为人古板又严肃，加上又是享誉文坛的文学界泰斗，所以在S大校内一直有铁面阎罗的可怕名声、人人敬畏。金希澈过去还与朴正洙在一起时有幸得以被这位老师记住。

就是这样一位严肃古板不苟言笑的老师，对于自己的学生朴正洙却是爱护有加、欣赏的不得了。

 

老师大概不知道朴正洙已经在出国前与金希澈分手，所以在校园里见到了自己得意门生的伴侣仍然颇为温和的开口询问，“希澈啊，好久不见了。今天怎么有空回学校里转？正洙最近怎么样？”

金希澈闻言一愣，有点尴尬的微笑着，犹犹豫豫的不知道该怎么开口回答。

可是老师不等金希澈回答，挑挑眉毛，笑的慈眉善目，“我那帮老伙计，对于我能有正洙这样的得意门生，天天都羡慕我羡慕的不得了呢！我呀，在他们面前可算是能扬眉吐气了！走到哪里都笑呵呵的。”

看着面前金希澈的纠结神情，老师了悟的点点头，微皱起眉头，“和正洙吵架了？”担心这两个孩子的事情，老师又复开口，“哎呦你们这两个孩子……像你们这种情况，正洙出了国、你留在国内，你们两个之间要是出了什么矛盾可要好好的谈一谈、可不能总是闹小脾气。”

“像这种异地的情侣啊，最容易因为沟通出了问题吵架了……”老师不放心，絮絮叨叨的交代金希澈。

说得差不多了后，老师又仔细瞧了瞧金希澈脸色，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你平常了也要多注意休息啊，看你现在的脸色也太差了。年纪轻轻的就不注意身体，把身体熬坏了怎么办？老师还等着喝你们两个的喜酒呢。”

 

金希澈一直默默的着听着老师的嘱托，听老师讲述那个自己不了解的、被自己忽视的、光彩夺目的朴正洙。

那个真的凭靠自己的Omega身份，硬生生闯出一番天地的那个朴正洙。

……也是被自己错过的，朴正洙。

 

能够凭借着自己的努力，让这位严苛的出了名的老师都如此欣赏和认可，他究竟是有多努力？他究竟又付出了多少的努力？

朴正洙，的确有能够不输于Alpha的、骄傲的资本。

可是多少人因为他的Omega第二性征，就那样的忽视、漠视掉他的优秀与骄傲？包括自己。

 

哪怕这个社会对Omega都是如此所视所为，自己也错的彻头彻尾。

 

这个困惑已久的Alpha终于能够自我回答——我们两个走到这一步，都是因为我错的如此彻底啊。我嘴上说是那样爱他，却不曾真的理解他的骄傲。因为我自大又狂傲，与其他的Alpha别无两样。

所以我才……弄丢了我的正洙。

 

金希澈向老师躬身表达感谢，“我会注意休息的，谢谢您对我的关心。”又涩然开口，按照上次李赫宰的说法答复，“也感谢您对正洙一直以来的爱护。他很好。”

 

……可是我过的，一点也不好。

 

 

39

有的时候，从茫然到醒悟就在一瞬间。

金希澈决定振作起来，把朴正洙追回来、好好对他。于是他就盯上了消息灵通的两个崽子，变本加厉的堵李俩、打算从他俩嘴中掏出关于朴正洙的消息。

 

李赫宰和李东海糊弄不过去这个人精哥哥、又因为那个哥哥的嘱咐不能实话实说，着实被堵的苦不堪言。

李赫宰总是揪着头发，感叹风水轮流转——以前是自己两个堵那个哥，如今这个哥来堵自己两人、可算是变着法的替那人报仇了。

 

金希澈才不管两个崽子夹在当中有多为难，直接一个电话打过去，语气平静的通知，“今天晚上七点，你们M大门口的那个常去的饭店，出来吃饭。就咱们三个。你们两个敢不来，就等着死吧。”

以李东海对金希澈一直以来的了解，连反抗的心都生不起来、只能拉着瑟瑟发抖的李赫宰一同慨然赴死。

 

金希澈提前了十分钟已经到达，点好了饭菜正坐在那里喝茶水，看着瑟瑟发抖如鹌鹑状进到包厢的两个弟弟、微笑着伸手召唤，“赫宰、东海，来啦？”

瞧着这个哥摆出了近期难得一见的和蔼微笑，李赫宰简直要被吓哭了、嗫嚅着道歉，“对不起啊希澈哥，我们来晚了……”

哪知道金希澈一反往日里见到迟到就会不耐烦发脾气的脾性、和蔼的笑着，“没事，会晚到也正常。”

 

……完蛋了，这个今天哥竟然这么反常、笑里藏刀的……红色高危警报！！

李赫宰讪笑着，不顾李东海的眼神、把他推到金希澈的身侧坐下，自己却坐在对角线处、尽量的远离魔王金。

 

饭桌上金希澈罕见的没有点任何酒，不打算让任何会影响大脑清醒的因素出现、做好了要和两个崽子磨个彻底的准备。吃饭没吃多久，金希澈就开始面目平和、毫不饶人的逼供。

李赫宰如临大敌，颤颤巍巍的，却还是遵循着朴正洙嘱咐、努力装傻不肯开口。眼见着金希澈眼光一凝即将把心思打到李东海身上，李赫宰大喊了一声肚子痛就拉着李东海如同火烧屁股一般的溜去了厕所串口供。

 

金希澈一个人坐在包厢里，郁郁地叹了一口气，看了一圈想喝一杯酒解愁又想起来自己根本没点酒，又郁郁地叹了一口气。

这两个崽子的嘴巴严的出乎意料，这般拿出往日的威压都没用。金希澈摩挲着下巴，沉思着接下来该怎么办。

正思索间，那边李赫宰的手机响了起来，金希澈瞥了一眼，发现是个来电。

金希澈手一伸拿起李赫宰的手机，考虑着要不要辛苦自己给他送一下，毕竟如今李赫宰在M大里也是身兼数职的忙人。随意的瞟了一眼亮起的屏幕，来电人是“马始”，还没起身这电话就挂了。

……马始？这名字有够清奇的。

 

金希澈耸耸肩撇撇嘴，把还没挪动的屁股又心安理得地坐了回去。突然，还拿在手上的、李赫宰的手机一震，金希澈下意识的低头瞥了一眼，噢，新信息来了。

本没有看别人隐私的习惯，可是眼睛早于大脑反应、在那么低头一瞥间已经看到了闪烁着的锁屏界面上出现的消息提示——

“马始：

打电话没什么事，就是给你说一下，正洙哥最近状态好多了。今天孕检结果也出来了，医生说宝宝发育挺不错的。也做了排畸筛查，现在就等结果了。”

 

脑中轰然一声，金希澈猛地起身却身形一晃、险些没有拿稳手里的手机，就这样怔怔的僵立。

 

 

__

无奈下到厕所紧急避难，李赫宰狠狠的揪了揪自己头发，小声和李东海商量着今日该如何才能被哥哥放过。

 

李东海对两个哥哥都心疼的不行、心理防线早就松动了，“赫，你看看希澈哥现在都多憔悴了！”抓着李赫宰的胳膊，李东海神情急切，“两个哥哥这样互相折磨，还不如我们帮一把！趁早帮他们把中间那层纸捅破、让他们再好好谈谈！我们告诉希澈哥吧！！”

李赫宰虽然也不忍心金希澈这般受罪，可是对朴正洙的心疼在心中始终占据上风，还是咬牙坚持着，“……不行！正洙哥交代过我……不能说！”

 

瞧着李东海撅着的嘴和不满神色，李赫宰也无奈，“不是我不心疼希澈哥啊东海……只是正洙哥如今更辛苦……始源上次还给我说，正洙哥这半年身体一直都不太好，我真的很担心他。”

“我从小跟着正洙哥长大，就没少让他因为我操心。总不能如今我都这么大了还多嘴给他添乱吧……”

 

李东海知道李赫宰说的也有道理，可是心里还是为两个哥哥难受，只能低下头嘟囔咕哝着，“……说不定正洙哥也只是拉不下脸、嘴硬不肯承认呢。”

“唉……其实我也觉得这样子瞒着不是个办法，”李赫宰无奈的捏了捏自己小Omega的白嫩脸蛋，“好啦，我下次再打电话帮希澈哥多求求情、看正洙哥他到时候怎么说，这次就还是……先不给希澈哥说实话吧。”

 

 

拉着不情不愿的李东海回到包厢，李赫宰在门口深吸了一口气、打算勇敢迎接后续即将到来的种种风暴，却不成想一推开门，只看到金希澈怔怔的举着自己的手机、僵立在那里。

李赫宰有点犹豫的看着眼色走进去，不知道金希澈为什么在这短短的几分钟里，就变成了这个样子。

 

金希澈还浑浑噩噩的，连两个人又推门回来的动静都没有注意到、只是看着李赫宰已经又自动锁屏的手机屏幕发怔，直到李赫宰走到桌前叫他一声才猛然回神。

金希澈抬头看着两个弟弟，脑海被种种混乱思绪搅得破碎、嘴唇颤抖了许久，也只是说了个“我……”就再无下文。

把手里的手机缓缓递给李赫宰，金希澈双眼紧紧盯住他的表情，顿了一下才说出实话，“我看到了……你那条新信息。”

 

李赫宰一脸疑惑的接过自己手机、一脸疑惑的解锁，然后和同样一脸疑惑看过来的李东海双双脸色巨变。

李赫宰的手也颤抖了起来、心脏剧跳——怎么办怎么办……他、他知道了！

 

金希澈看着这两个人脸色就知道这消息不可能有假，心中苦涩的恨不得从窗户直接跳下去，“正洙……是和那个……在一起了吗？还……有了……一个宝宝？那个叫……马什么的人？我……正洙……”

 

如今金希澈猛然间知道了这个事情、这般茫然无措的看过来。李赫宰自己也被这突然的进展惊的大脑停止思考，慌得不行、平日里引以为傲的伶牙俐齿也丢了个彻底。

李赫宰哑然的和金希澈对视，绞尽脑汁也想不到立得住脚的借口。再转念一想，正洙哥虽然不希望金希澈知道，可是应该会更加不希望他知道了还有这种误会吧……

 

李赫宰叹了一口气，在这种为难境地下艰难开口，“啊……不是的哥，那个马始是我朋友，他有自己的Omega的。我们只是拜托他作为朋友，在那边多多照拂一下……正洙哥。”

……没办法了……说就说了吧，总不能让希澈哥和正洙哥有更多误会、还是这种这么要命的误会。

真的说出口后李赫宰和身侧的李东海对视了一眼，长舒了一口气——不过自己两个，终于不用再当可怜的夹心小饼干了。

 

金希澈却已经顾不上那两个人在想些什么了，方才的苦涩一瞬化为狂喜、手脚都不知道该往哪里放——

那么这是……我的……我的宝宝……？

意料外的……令人惊喜的……我的宝贝……？

算起来和朴正洙分手已经有将近三个月了，如果是在分手前的发情期里怀上的，那么这个宝宝也快要有五六个月大、也应该没几个月就该出生了。

不知这个宝宝是个男孩还是女孩。

是不是眉眼温柔像正洙、一笑起来又似我。

 

狂喜下金希澈失去往日镇定，竟就那样在原地轻踱起来，转念间却又如遭雷劈、瞬间茫然——

方才狂喜，是因为潜意识里觉得朴正洙不会随便愿意为人生宝宝。他那样要强又谨慎的Omega，怎么可能在这短短的几个月里又接受了别的Alpha、还心甘情愿的为那人生儿育女。

这个宝宝，只可能是自己和他的宝宝。

可是近日里一直打听朴正洙消息却无果的种种挫败和惊惶又袭上心头，金希澈在有关朴正洙的事情上，早就不是以往那个无所畏惧的金希澈了。

正洙出国，瞒着自己。如今就连有了宝宝，也这般瞒着自己。

 

金希澈是真的没有自信，怕自己早已经伤透了朴正洙的心，也怕朴正洙已经决定要从此抛弃自己、抛弃过往，选择另一个人共度往后的漫长一生。

 

 

这素来骄傲的Alpha被汹涌而来的悔意彻底淹没——我究竟都弄丢了什么？

 

 

__TBC__


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

40

被瞒许久的Alpha一朝知道自己苦苦寻找的Omega的现状，只留满心涩然。

那人有了宝宝还坚持要与自己分手、苦苦瞒着不让自己知道，他究竟……是有多伤心和失望。

金希澈终于明白为什么朴正洙这么不愿意让自己知道他的消息。抬起手按按眼尾，金希澈苦涩又茫然，“……他不会愿意见我的。”

 

李东海看如今金希澈也终于知道了朴正洙的现状，一直藏在心里的话终于能说出来、一把抓住金希澈急急开口，“哥！你现在不能这样想啊，正洙哥还是单身呢你还有机会！”

李东海瞥了一眼满脸纠结愁容的李赫宰，看他没有阻拦自己的意思就接着说，“听始源和钟云哥说，小宝宝因为缺少你的信息素其实发育的不太好……而且正洙哥现在那么辛苦的怀着宝宝、还是你的宝宝，你总也应该去看看正洙哥的嘛！！”

 

如今到了这般混乱复杂情况，自己再装傻也没意思，加上看到金希澈最近的后悔和努力模样，李赫宰被李东海捏着腰间软肉终于站了出来。清了清嗓，李赫宰笑的傻里傻气，“哥，我也觉得东海说的有道理。”

“以前是我哥不愿意让你知道，所以他再辛苦、我再不忍心，我也不能违背他意愿。今天这阴差阳错的你知道了，就不同往日了，如今我肯定也是要帮你一把的。毕竟，你也是我哥啊。”

 

听了弟弟们的话心下熨帖，金希澈突然振奋抖擞——是啊，我还有机会！

我必须有机会。

 

 

__

金希澈按着李赫宰给出的地址，雷厉风行的订了机票、请了假，直接飞了过去。

踏上这片有朴正洙的土地，金希澈不由得心里一颤——

虽然A国空气中萦绕着种种浅浅交织在一起的信息素味道，也明明知道不可能，金希澈却觉得自己仿佛能够闻到那阔别已久却深深埋在自己骨髓里的、清幽的，日本扁柏的味道。

朴正洙的信息素味道。

 

金希澈怔怔站立在原地，险些落下泪来。

 

 

41

刚巧是一个没有课的周末，朴正洙懒懒散散地睡了一个午觉，起床后心情颇好、随便收拾了屋子后，就慢慢踱着步子下了楼晒太阳。

温度正好、小风微醺，朴正洙心情久违的愉悦，干脆顺道拐到超市里买点需要的日用品。

 

扶着已经略微显怀的肚子、拎着东西，朴正洙慢慢悠悠的往家里走，却在一转弯瞥见前方有个背对着自己张望的颇为熟悉的身影。

视线不由自主被那个身形吸引，也微微出神，朴正洙轻轻晃头、自嘲般轻轻嗤笑自己了一声——

朴正洙，你可真没出息。看到有些相像的身影、竟还会恍惚中觉得是他，却也不想一想，怎么可能。

 

可是还是有点莫名的舍不得，朴正洙悄悄抬眸又看了一眼，却刚巧撞见那人微微转来的侧脸——竟真的是他！竟真的是那个桀骜又从不低头的Alpha！

只需一个侧脸、一个抬眸，朴正洙就能确定——那就是金希澈！

 

42

脑中茫然又不敢置信，朴正洙呆愣在原地，手里拎着的东西也因为手一抖没拿住、一下子掉在地上。

顾不上散落在地的东西，朴正洙下意识里双手护住自己腹间，却在反应过来的下一秒心下酸涩。

 

可是没办法，朴正洙是真的太怕了。怕金希澈这般强势执着追来，是为了狠心逼迫自己打掉腹中的这个宝宝。

可是啊，自己只剩下这个宝宝了。

 

在朴正洙惊惶不安中，那人已经听到了身后动静、有所感应一般飞快转过头，然后就仿佛被定在原地、那样眉眼沉沉的凝视着这个自己分别许久却从未忘怀的Omega，朴正洙。

 

 

相顾无言。

朴正洙微颤的瞧着面前不远处紧紧凝视着自己的金希澈，看他穿着以前在一起时自己为他买的及膝风衣，往日里明艳嚣张又光芒四射的面庞看起来温柔又悲伤。

心下巨震，朴正洙只觉得自己仿佛置身绝境，被巨大的、汹涌的悲伤浪潮彻底淹没。自己在这苦涩海浪中苦苦挣扎却仍然难以自救、就这般逐渐下沉濒临窒息。

这般痛苦又绝望。

 

该说些什么好？好久不见？近来如何？

可是又如何说得出口？自己这般顶着如今已经开始显怀的肚子、怀着他一直不曾知晓的宝宝，又如何装作平静的开口问候？

朴正洙心情从没有这般复杂过——一朝再逢的吃惊欣喜、苦苦相瞒的愧疚不安、畏他厌弃的慌乱错杂、近期不适的心酸苦涩。

苦苦相瞒许久的难言秘密在腹间如今已经颇为明显，自己本身却因为一直以来孕期不适的折磨越发瘦弱，还有在脸颊两侧隐隐生出的孕期雀斑。如此的憔悴又疲累。

朴正洙第一次觉得自己，这么狼狈。

 

……该怎么办才好？

 

 

朴正洙垂下目光、慢慢后退一步，是真的想要不顾一切的奔离此地。

想要逃！逃到他所找不见的僻静角落！就再不用受到这般的摧心折磨！

 

朴正洙犹豫心慌间，已经再不打算犹豫退缩的金希澈急切又快速的几步就走到了他面前。

凝视着自己面前、自己苦苦寻找了这么久的这个狠心Omega，看着微微出神的他、眉眼嘴唇都在轻颤。

心之所向情之所至，金希澈猿臂一展，上前小心的避让开朴正洙已经凸起的腹部、将他紧紧拥入自己怀中，从胸腔深处凝出一缕叹息似的温柔话语。

“正洙！你为什么不告诉我！”

 

若不是上天垂怜，我近乎在一无所知中，彻底错过我曾捧在掌心的世间珍宝。

 

 

朴正洙心下一颤，没来得及从这个怀抱中挣扎就直接僵愣住。

原以为金希澈向李赫宰打听自己现状只是一时兴起，又或者是为了假惺惺的关心自己这个前任Omega、顺带来一波冷嘲热讽。所以朴正洙无论如何也不肯让弟弟们透露自己讯息、期望金希澈的一时兴起会尽早自行消退，也不肯让自己有任何心软期盼的机会、又或者失望后悔的自颓。

朴正洙也从来没有见过金希澈在分手后对谁这样执着、还跨过山河这般追去，也从来没想过金希澈一朝得知自己腹间怀有这个不曾知晓的宝贝、却仍能如此面目温柔。

 

金希澈内心深处涌起满足、惊喜、后怕、感谢，种种复杂心绪搅得他心潮澎湃。也不苦等怀中微愣的Omega回答自己，金希澈捧住朴正洙的脸，就这样深深的吻住了他的唇。

唇齿相接的那一刹那，两个人因为久别的对方的气息，皆是浑身发抖。

 

 

朴正洙就这样被自己过去的Alpha紧紧拥住吻住、被腹中宝宝Alpha爸爸的冬青浆果味道紧紧裹挟，只觉得自己快要融化在这个阔别已久的温暖拥抱里。

自分手后就一直浅浅浮现在心头却被狠硬压下的种种后悔不舍和辛酸疲惫又一次盈满内心，朴正洙在这个珍重的吻里软了身、轻轻地抓住了这个一直放在心里爱着的Alpha的背后衣襟。

 

闭上了眼，汹涌的泪水顷刻间沾湿了两个人的面庞。

 

 

是谁从千里外奔涉而来，只为将溺水痛苦的我救出、渡我一口凡尘生气。

是这我过去唯一爱过的骄傲Alpha啊。

 

夏去秋来，一日也似十年。我原以为，再也不可能有这样的再重逢时日。

可如今见到了你，我才能向自己承认——

原来我一个人，过的一点也不好。

 

 

__TBC__


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

43

好不容易镇定下来，朴正洙出于客气、默默的把金希澈领回了自己的家里请他坐下。

仓促的招待准备间微微冷静下来，朴正洙沉默着，心中满满的绝望又痛楚。

 

他还是爱自己的，自己也是。

可是，仅仅是互相还爱着对方又有什么用呢？

不过是永远学不会痛，不过是反复过去的争吵，不过是重复互相折磨的死循环。

自己与他都太过固执。他不会为自己理解退让，自己也不愿意为他改变放弃。倘若如今因为心软复合，也不过是重复过去的痛苦，总还是会再一次因为过去的问题争吵、再一次互相彻骨折磨。

 

只是又何苦来。

 

况且，这个宝宝是无辜的啊。

自己的宝宝本值得这世间所有珍宝和温柔爱意，唯独不应该在这样的环境里惊惶长大。如果是自己独自抚养这个宝宝，哪怕会很辛苦，也至少能保证宝宝不会从尚且年幼时，就将两个爸爸剑拔弩张的争吵模样作为稀疏日常。

 

可是，他又是宝宝的另一个爸爸。自己又怎么能够在他知晓一切后还执意剥夺他对宝宝的权利？

还有那些心底对他的汹涌渴望，如何能做到彻底忽视？

自己需要他、想要他，可是又害怕他。

 

瞬间又被苦恼烦闷兜头席卷，本在小小厨房沉默准备着茶水的朴正洙情绪又开始反复，突然间径直盘腿坐在那里捂住了脸、默然落下泪来。

 

 

一直紧紧凝视着朴正洙却不敢出声打扰的金希澈，看的心都要碎了。

一进屋就听话的安静坐下，金希澈已经在状似不经意间，将这个小小房屋的各个角落仔仔细细地扫视了一遍。看到这个家里明明白白的独居迹象，金希澈在心底轻轻松了那口一直提着的气。

甚至还有大大的意外之喜——在客厅的墙壁上，还挂着自己和他热恋时期第一次去游乐园约会时、戴着发箍的二人自拍，还有同居时期两个弟弟来家里做客时四个人的合照。而角落里，还有一两张被掩在别的照片之下的、自己的自拍。

记录了那段恍若隔世的最美好时期的那些照片上，朴正洙看着自己，笑的那样温柔又灿烂。

可是在这个遥远国度苦苦支撑着的这个朴正洙，正背对着自己，也早已经如此疲惫。

 

金希澈心绪复杂，既因为他还是独居而欣喜庆幸，又为他受过的苦而悔痛自责。

 

 

金希澈起身，沉默的走到低头捂着脸的朴正洙身前站定，把这个正在沉默流泪的Omega的头，轻轻搂进自己怀里。

小心翼翼的观察着，看他顺从的靠在自己腰腹部、没有表示出多少抗拒，金希澈又伸出一只手帮朴正洙轻轻按摩着后脑的大小穴位，也默默释放出少量的信息素来抚慰流泪的他。

 

朴正洙就这样将脸贴在金希澈柔软的衣服上，泪水静静地蜂拥而出、沾湿这片衣物，顷刻间将金希澈的心也泡的酸涩无力。许久后，朴正洙才沙哑着嗓子开口问道，“……你为什么要来这里？”

“为什么要来找我？”

 

 

44

在时日不长却仍显漫漫的分别中，金希澈已经能够大略明悟朴正洙在分手前有多受伤难过，也清楚知道，他轻易不会愿意再向自己袒露那颗在坚硬外壳保护下的柔软内心。

如今听到这样的疑问也并不意外。金希澈对这个意料内的问题、对他还肯与自己好好说话，已经万分慨然、满腔欣喜感激。

 

金希澈微微抬头，语气近乎虔诚，“……正洙啊，我的正洙。”

“在我们……分手的这段日子里，我彻头彻底想过太多太多。今日，你好像觉得我不该来、不会来，我却清楚的知道我非来不可。

我那样清楚的知道，我不肯止步于只与你携手度过那些过去年岁，我更渴望能够承接你的漫长未来，直至白发苍苍。”

 

“我也真的想过……我是一个彻底的混蛋。那时，我只是你的Alpha，却觉得我就可以掌控你，哪怕是以爱你、保护你为名义。我以这样冠冕堂皇的借口，就假装我自己可以忽略你的要求，对我对你造成的伤害视若罔闻。”

“正洙啊……我……我以前不够成熟不懂体谅、也不会好好的爱人，所以让你吃了很多苦受了很多伤，也让你没有安全感不敢相信我。我也很埋怨我自己，我也……很恨。

恨我的那些混账行径，让我们凭白分开这么久，甚至久到……我差点错过我的宝贝，我差点永远失去我的珍宝——我的你。”

 

“正洙啊，我真的真的找了你很久……你不知道李赫宰因为你的那些嘱托，嘴能有多牢，我费尽心思也撬不开。还是老天垂怜，阴差阳错下我才得到你的消息。

想起以前你我争起来针锋相对，我还不肯退让。只是独自睁眼到天明的时候我才明白啊——如果你不在我身边，我就算是占尽道理、又能有什么用。”

 

“那时我还不懂，如今我懂了。正洙，你真的很棒——你所一直以来坚持行走的这条路，其实是这样一条最为艰难的Omega平权之路。你的努力、你的坚持，我已经明白都是有意义的。我也已经清楚，我必须要支持你。

国内Alpha对Omega的偏颇思想那样的根深蒂固，那就……从我开始变起吧！

哪怕再困难，也没有你在我身边重要。”

 

金希澈微微停顿了一下，垂下眼眸、轻轻的低头亲吻了一下怀中人的发顶。

“还有我们的宝宝……多谢你愿意留下他。”

 

 

这番剖心之言让朴正洙听到呆滞，愣愣的从那人怀中抬起头、瞪大了双眼不敢置信地望过去。眼睛因为长时间的流泪早就通红，泪水还一直悄悄坠下。

曾在脑中构想过万般回答，独没有想过这一种。

未曾想过金希澈竟会这般想、这样说，更未曾想过，金希澈竟真的会回顾过去固执的A权主义思想、然后慨然改变。

甚至，也愿意接受自己腹间这个意料外的宝宝。

 

 

除了缠绵床笫间，金希澈第一次瞧见这冷静骄傲的Omega的泪水。

过去情到浓时也曾埋怨他不愿依赖自己、不肯向自己低头，如今撞上他含泪双眸、瞧着他憔悴模样，金希澈只觉得心都被搅碎，痛彻心房。

“……别哭了宝贝，”金希澈低下头，轻轻的吻住朴正洙通红的湿漉双眸，“你哭的我心都要碎了。”

 

金希澈微微向后移了一下，腾出一只手颤抖着从口袋里掏出了一个小小的盒子，递到朴正洙面前。这个在口袋里已经藏了很久的盒子朴素又简单，打开来看，是两枚素戒。

是那两枚迟到了这么久的、两周年纪念礼物。

 

“正洙……这是之前我们两周年时我就找人帮我打的戒指，本想要给你一个惊喜。可、可是，还没有来得及，我们就……”

“我知道你心里还没有原谅我，我也知道你还是害怕……可是我和你分开后、在你离开我后，我每日都在想你。哪怕是……我赌气想要强迫自己自己向前走的日子里，我仍然，每一天都比前一日更爱你。”

 

 

一直给自己打气、努力强装镇定着说出心底话的金希澈终于微微哽咽，声音微微颤抖。

“你还愿意……在成为无所畏惧的朴正洙之余……看看我吗？”

 

“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

 

 

朴正洙微微睁大了双眼。

 

 

__TBC__


	19. Chapter 19

45

朴正洙知道，金希澈从来都不是一个会仅仅因为责任感就说出这种话的人，也知道他大概只是把一直想要说的话在今日终于坦率说出了口。

他大概是真的想和自己结婚。

哪怕人人都能看得出，金希澈近年真的逐渐温和、收敛往日尖锐棱角，可是他骨子里却仍然是那个最赤诚坦荡、从来都敢去爱的Alpha。

 

可是自己呢？

自己在面对感情时，从来都是一个胆小鬼。

过去在遇见金希澈、为他动心之前，因为害怕受伤自己迟迟不敢去爱。如今与金希澈这样爱了痛了一场后，哪怕兜兜转转再相逢、又哪里敢轻易回头。

况且之前慨然提出分手，看似万分洒脱，却又在多少夜里辗转反侧、痛彻心扉。倘若往后再来一次决裂分手，朴正洙觉得自己，大约是受不住的。

 

可是胸腔里疯狂跳动着的那颗炙热之物，又是什么？

 

 

__

屋内转瞬就陷入了奇异的沉默。掌心潮湿，金希澈僵硬又忐忑地等着怀中Omega的最终审判。

 

朴正洙瞪着那双湿漉漉的眼眸微微愣神。在这番补充了金希澈小心释放的信息素后，近期因为怀孕感到尤为不适的朴正洙，觉得自身像是畅快地好好睡了一觉一般浑身舒适，情绪也终于能够镇定。

抬起手擦擦泪水，朴正洙没有回答，只是微微侧过头避开金希澈的视线、询问他，“你这次来住在哪里？”

“……住在一个两条街外的酒店。”金希澈老老实实的回答、也不敢造次，刚才的问题没有得到朴正洙的回复也不敢再提起。

 

“今天很晚了……你该走了。”

朴正洙面目平静地站起身，将无可奈何的金希澈送出了自己房门。

 

 

46

金希澈站在楼下，看着那间如今住着朴正洙的房子的窗户很久后才离开。

 

尽管没有得到答案，金希澈抿了抿唇又叹了口气，但是也没有气馁。

以朴正洙那性子，愿意留下自己的宝宝实际上意味着什么，金希澈心里一清二楚。也不急于逼迫朴正洙立马表态回复，金希澈在脑海中仔细地规划着。

 

寻到所爱的金希澈，一改往日颓然、又是那个傲然无惧又意气风发的Alpha了。

 

__

第二日，金希澈虎头虎脑的又早早赶到了朴正洙家里。扭扭捏捏地呆到朴正洙再一次客气送客时，金希澈才挠挠头，说自己今天要坐傍晚的飞机回国，却是一句不提要回去干什么。

朴正洙默然点点头，也不问。

这次重逢后，朴正洙的话一直算得上是少得出奇。

 

出于过去情义的客气，朴正洙还是把金希澈送到了机场，一路都沉默。

其实回过神来，朴正洙满腔都是庆幸——庆幸自己昨日，没有因为听过他的那些话后的一时心动、就匆匆答应了他。

也是好笑。吃了这么多苦之后，自己竟然还会因为他的三两句话就心动。

 

如今看金希澈这般要匆匆离去的模样，他昨日……大约只是一时冲动后的失言吧。

定是昨夜独自冷静下来后，他又不能接受这一切了，才会要匆匆回国去好好静一静想一想。他大概也还需要时间，才能接受自己还怀着他的宝宝的这个现实。

况且自己和他其实已经分手了，自己昨日又没有回答他。所以如今他其实，并没有什么必要一定要照顾自己的想法。

 

朴正洙一路看着窗外安安静静的发呆，却是尽力忽视自己心中盘旋着的种种疑问——这样匆匆是回去有什么事吗？你是不是后悔了？你……还会不会，回来？

朴正洙只是在心底给自己打气，也自我警告——

能这样子再见一面、为宝宝补充信息素，已经是上天的恩赐了。

朴正洙你不能总是在贪心更多。

 

 

47

经过昨日金希澈的信息素补充，朴正洙的面色和精神都好了很多。站在机场，看着身边即将再次离去的金希澈，朴正洙还是不自禁的有些难受和失望。

朴正洙在面上笑的云淡风轻，却紧紧攥住拳头、指甲深深扎进掌心，尽力控制着情绪避免失控，也强迫自己不要红了眼眶、也不要表现出任何脆弱。

 

一直认真注视着朴正洙的金希澈哪里能看不出来身侧Omega的汹涌情绪。

可是看着朴正洙如此自我勉强也不愿开口询问、也不愿意说出任何心里话，金希澈张了张嘴也不知道该如何向他开口。

金希澈干脆也不解释了，只是在朴正洙身前站定，拉着他的手温柔又专注地看着他，直看到本侧过头避开这灼灼视线的朴正洙再也无法逃避。

朴正洙终于抬起眼睫，和金希澈默默对视。

 

心跳骤急，金希澈还是没忍住、微微倾身上前，在朴正洙光洁的额头上轻轻一吻。

朴正洙微怔。

 

“……等着我。”金希澈唇在朴正洙额头处摩挲着，语气不舍又缱绻，下一秒他就抽身快步离去，直到拐角处没忍住，金希澈又回头望去——

朴正洙还在那处愣愣的站着，颇有些迷茫。

 

突然间又对上眼神，朴正洙心里一惊，金希澈却咧嘴笑的爽朗，然后冲着这个Omega眨了眨眼睛。

 

 

__TBC__


	20. Chapter 20

48

金希澈此行是回去辞职的，不告诉朴正洙是因为知道他一定会阻拦自己。

可是金希澈不打算再给彼此留下退路了。

 

这边事办了，不到一周金希澈又迅速回到了朴正洙所在的城市找他，还毫无心理负担的拜托了李东海再拜托崔始源帮他留意一下这边合适的工作机会——毕竟，弟弟的朋友就是我金某人的朋友！

情况特殊，不用白不用！

 

 

这边金希澈计划的一套一套，那边弟弟们纷纷在朴正洙耳边变着花样的吹风进谏。再加上处理完各种事情后的金希澈天天上门缠着撒娇讲道理，朴正洙终于不堪烦恼的把头轻轻一点，同意金希澈住了进来——

分摊房租。

 

__

真的顺利住进来后，金希澈一改之前的各种撒娇、也收敛了性情，天天一板一眼的当着个自觉保持恰当距离的正人君子。他也不敢再任性耍赖，唯恐自己一个无意间违背了这个房主的意愿就被无情赶出去。

朴正洙看他知道自觉和自己保持一定距离，没少安心舒气——自己还真没到能够毫无芥蒂的与他恢复过去亲密的时候。

金希澈也不急、捧出了十成十的耐心，等着这Omega慢慢发现和接受自己的改变。

 

在这里再次同居后，金希澈所有的工作外时间都拿来精心照顾朴正洙和他腹中一日日长大的宝宝，为此还笨手笨脚的专门去学了做饭。

天上地下的宇宙大明星也终于发现了自己的能力短板所在——厨艺这东西，大概，真的是要吃天赋的。

金希澈看着被烫出的满手水泡，一边疼得直抽气一边撇嘴，下一秒在朴正洙投来的淡然目光下只会背着手拙劣的装作无碍。

看着那张皱着眉的苦瓜脸到看不下去，朴正洙只是叹了一口气，默默的翻出家里备着的医疗箱、捧着金希澈的手小心的给他挑着水泡。

金希澈一边痛的呲牙咧嘴，一边满足又傻兮兮的笑。

 

其余大部分的共处时间里，朴正洙总是默不作声的，有时候好像是在注视着金希澈忙碌，又好像是在放空发呆。

金希澈当然轻而易举地就感觉到了背后Omega的灼灼视线，却也不说什么，只是带着满腔潮湿爱意忙碌着。

——金希澈其实已经很满足了。

 

 

49

虽然如今两个人之间话能够算得上是大概已经说开，一个人还怀着另一个人的宝宝，可是金希澈与朴正洙两个人之间的关系还是颇有些刻板生硬。

朴正洙每每望过去的视线和说出的话语，都算得上是客气又疏离，也如同几年前两人还在大二不相熟时那样、与金希澈保持着浅淡又客套的相处模式。

两人也一直都是分房住，这样一住就是一个多月。

 

 

金希澈虽然颇为遗憾自己错过了宝宝孕育的前五个月，却也感激老天还算有眼，没有让自己错过宝宝的第一次胎动。

那时他俩坐在沙发上，金希澈专心又笨拙的削着苹果皮，朴正洙安静地看着电视。

蓦地，朴正洙身体微微一震，金希澈立马就停下手中动作、警觉又担心地扭头看过来——他还以为朴正洙有什么不舒服。

“刚刚……”朴正洙的眉眼也微微呆滞，扭头看着身边紧紧张张的Alpha，“……宝宝好像……踢了我一脚……”

 

金希澈一愣，手里握着的苹果扑通一下掉到了地上。

可是立马就反应过来的金希澈哪还顾得上那些。洁癖也忘了、金希澈兴奋的把手在自己身上急急蹭了蹭，就搓着手想摸一摸在朴正洙肚子里的小小宝贝。

下一秒却又开始犹豫，金希澈有点不敢——怕朴正洙因为自己想做的动作反感，也怕他会不开心。

可是金希澈心里太激动和迫切了，也舍不得就这样放下手。种种复杂心绪下，金希澈只能犹豫又可怜的看着朴正洙脸色。

 

朴正洙也回过神来，眉目平静无波的凝神回视着这近期在自己面前总是满脸欣喜、却又迟疑的Alpha。片刻后才在心里叹了口气、朴正洙就这样拉住了他的手，轻轻放在自己隆起的腹间。

——金希澈兴奋的手脚都不知道往哪里放了！

喜悦地抓耳挠腮后，金希澈急急的把另一只手也抚上这腹间、头也凑了过去，就这样傻里傻气的对着小小的宝贝念念叨叨，哄人一般说着什么“宝宝再动一下让爸爸感受一下”之类的傻话。

 

朴正洙静静地瞧着金希澈那副恨不得立马见到宝宝的欢喜急切模样，也不出声，只是把他此时的兴奋、喜悦又满足的模样深深刻在自己脑海中。

 

__

当夜，朴正洙的小腿又一次抽筋了。朴正洙在梦中因为突然的剧痛惊醒，挣扎着开床头灯时无意间撞掉了床头柜上的装饰、发出了些许细微声响。

没一会儿，外面也响起细微动静，然后金希澈就出现在门口。

 

 

金希澈担忧地站在门口，看着身形已然不便的朴正洙费力地蜷起腿揉着。实在忍不下去，金希澈沉默地进到了这个一直以来还从未踏足过的朴正洙卧室、蹲在朴正洙床前平视着他。

金希澈的表情，隐忍又无奈。

 

“正洙啊……”金希澈英俊眉眼沉沉，平视着静默不语的朴正洙，“与AO的身份无关，我只是一个爱着你的男人，这样恳切的恳求你……也看看一直守在一旁的我吧。可不可以……稍微依赖依赖我，给我个机会、也给我些信心……让我好好照顾你。”

 

 

朴正洙默默看着就蹲在自己床前的人，看着这骄傲男人在自己面前这样示弱又略显卑微的模样，想起这一个月里他的用心和付出，心下剧痛。

——我的确想要你尊重我，可是我想要的，并不是这样。

我想要以自己的Omega身份、被承认被尊重，我想要以势均力敌的姿态站在你身侧，我想要你尊重我的骄傲。

但是我也希望，你永不折自己骄傲。

 

可是在我为了我的骄傲和尊严的努力中，在我和你的争吵里，我也毫无保留地竖起一身尖锐棱角和长刺，也将你的骄傲尽数伤害。

那么，我的那些坚持……又究竟是对的吗？

 

何况，如果不是你的那份Alpha责任感，加之你对我深切的……爱，你又怎会这般跨越山河的来找我，又怎会给我们彼此、这个重来的机会。

 

如今回头看，过去的我，好像的确没有给你我全部的信任和信心。我没能够相信你对我的爱、试着与你再好好谈，也没有足够相信你的担当、只是一味将怀孕的事情彻底隐瞒。

我似乎的确没有像你那样，付出全部。

 

可是你呢？

在我离开你后、在我隐瞒你时，你还是这样炽热勇敢、一如往常的……爱着我。

 

朴正洙因这番颇有些诛心的感悟心下轻颤，也就没有拒绝金希澈。有些笨拙地缓缓躺下，朴正洙又伸手将蹲着的金希澈拉起身、让他坐在自己床边，有些害羞的低声开口，“那你帮我……揉揉抽筋的小腿吧。”

金希澈也默然，只是安静无声地给他按摩。

 

这房中气氛太好，金希澈也太温柔，没过多久朴正洙就昏昏欲睡。金希澈看到他这样疲惫、感觉到他的小腿肌肉也已经舒缓下来，就轻声说，“正洙……你快接着睡吧。还有事就叫我一声。” 

说罢，金希澈就站了起来，打算轻手轻脚的离开、回到自己住的侧卧。

一只手却拉住了他。

 

金希澈回头望去，看到朴正洙探起身子拉住自己睡衣衣袖、听到他轻轻开口如同仙籁，“……你今晚就睡这里吧。”

愣了一下，金希澈没有说话。

 

朴正洙看着眼前这Alpha闻言没有答话，立刻就有些后悔自己方才鬼迷心窍一般的挽留。径自松开手，朴正洙翻身盖上被子，就开始背对着金希澈闭眼假寐。

屋中寂然，好一阵子没有动静。

 

恍若隔世的几分钟后，金希澈才安静又小心的挨着朴正洙躺下，又放出一些自己的信息素抚慰着他。

看着背对着自己的、近在咫尺的朴正洙身影，金希澈小心地伸手将背对着自己侧卧的朴正洙搂入怀中前胸贴后背，又将自己的手轻轻的附在朴正洙不自觉中抱着肚子的手上、一起珍重的将宝宝护在掌心。

 

这世间最熨帖的信息素，和最有安全感的胸膛。

朴正洙因为背后那心跳剧烈的滚烫胸膛而微颤，手轻轻地捏住自己衣角。

——这种深夜里被胸膛和信息素包裹着的安全感……原来自己真的很怀念。

 

这一刻，两个人的心都因为这久违的亲密相拥而颤抖。

 

干脆直接翻了个身，朴正洙面对着金希澈、把自己送入他怀中，轻轻开口，“……你上次、对我说过的话，还作数吗？”

金希澈一怔，尚且思考了一下后才反应过来他在说什么，有些不敢置信、颤抖着嗓子，喑哑着问怀中人，“……正、正洙？”

朴正洙还紧闭着双眼。不肯轻易承认自己心中的种种感慨、也还是怕再次受伤，偏还要嘴硬的朴正洙轻轻地开口，“为了宝宝，我们也许可以试着……重新来过。”

 

“好好好，”金希澈颤抖的点头应许，又怕他因为不情愿反悔变口、迅速的撑起身往外跑，“等一下、你等等我！”

朴正洙微掀开眼睑，看着这Alpha慌里慌张的冲出去、又急匆匆地赶回，手里拿着那个熟悉的小盒子。

 

金希澈顾不上擦额头上的薄汗，只是单膝跪下在床前，颤抖的打开这个自己珍重收好的小盒子，取出素戒、将其郑重套在了朴正洙的无名指上，“这枚戒指，用作定情可以，却是配不上做你和我的结婚戒指。正洙啊，等你再没有别的顾虑、肯心甘情愿与我结婚时，我一定会举办一场盛大又郑重的婚礼，用最贵重的戒指、戴在你无名指上。”

金希澈低头轻轻地吻了吻朴正洙的手指和掌心。

 

“宝贝，我等你。”

 

在这个久违的相拥而眠的夜里，朴正洙在自己Alpha温暖的怀抱中不久就昏昏欲睡，金希澈却沉默又温柔地凝视着怀中沉睡的Omega直到天将明。

 

 

50

第二天早晨，金希澈还在睡着，夜间安眠的朴正洙早早就已经醒了。

朴正洙睁开眼睛，静静地瞧着近在咫尺的金希澈的安静睡颜。这俊美到凌厉的Alpha，在沉睡时一直都这样的静逸。

抬起手在虚空中抚了抚他的精致眉眼、轻轻描绘了一下他的轮廓，朴正洙又闭上了眼，往他怀里深处钻了钻、将自己的脸庞贴上他的胸膛。金希澈也在无意识中，将他纳入怀中。

 

 

再次醒来就是半中午了。金希澈兴奋又小心翼翼地把朴正洙晃醒，然后就拉着他赶紧赶忙的去登记了。

哪怕朴正洙说这是为了宝宝，金希澈还是喜形于色、拿着两本薄薄的结婚证开心的不得了，甚至还躲在角落里偷偷拍照发给弟弟们炫耀。

李赫宰和李东海也满心惊喜，急急地打电话轰炸哥哥，“哥！！！你过去都一个多月快两个月了！现在和正洙哥究竟怎么样了？？！”

 

金希澈一下子又沉默，涩然又艰难地开口，“我能看出来……他还心有芥蒂。可是我不能要求更多了。”

“能够近在咫尺地看着他、守着他，我已经是一万个满足了。

 

我会等他，等他放下所有介怀、彻底回到我的怀抱。”

 

 

__TBC__


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

51

正式登记结婚后，金希澈和朴正洙的关系也逐渐缓和。在朴正洙的默许下，金希澈终于能够名正言顺地住进自己合法Omega伴侣的卧室，也能陪着他散步、修养和参加例行产检，是以每日里都美滋滋的。

 

这日下班，金希澈又去大学门口接朴正洙，正巧看到了那个曺圭贤与朴正洙比肩往外行。金希澈看到这个有些陌生的人侧着头和自己的Omega说了些什么悄悄话，也看到朴正洙微笑着答复他。

 

 

金希澈在不远处注视着，一股酸涩浮上心头。

——自家正洙和别的小崽子没什么，自己当然非常确信。

可是自打重逢以来，哪怕他腹中怀着自己宝宝、也终于点头同意与自己去登记，正洙在面对自己时还是带着五分客气又有些隐隐的疏离。自己究竟有……多久没有看到过，他这样温柔地对着自己笑了？

可是又能怪谁？

还不都是自己自作自受，又哪还有什么理由站出来去警告那个小子保持距离。

 

可是对自己Omega的占有欲和浓厚爱意像浓稠炽热的岩浆在心底翻滚，让金希澈无法假装视而不见。

想要大打出手，想要歇斯底里，可是直到最后，金希澈也只是静静的站着瞧着、不发一言，将胸腔中的万般复杂心绪独自慢慢咀嚼咽下。

 

 

52

金希澈那样子张扬又耀眼的Alpha就那样等在那里，朴正洙自然也一眼就看到了。

三言两语和曺圭贤交代好手头工作，朴正洙就告别了他，自己撑着肚子慢悠悠地朝盯着自己的Alpha走去。

“走吧？”朴正洙已经收起了方才的笑意，看着已经自然而然地接过自己手里文件袋的金希澈微微点头示意。

金希澈颇有些沉默地点点头，眉目晦涩地当先朝家走去。

 

 

朴正洙与他并肩而行，看着自己身侧明显面色有些沉郁的金希澈，朴正洙心中还是下意识的关心他、先前看到他在等候自己的淡淡欣喜也浅浅散去。

往日里活力四射、欢脱吵闹的这个Alpha突然间如此沉默不痛快，朴正洙看着看着也有些酸酸的不好受，心中翻涌起惊惶。

 

……难道是说，他才刚与自己登记了没几日……就已经开始后悔了？

这个突然间浮现的可怕猜测就如白日里的一声惊雷、又像丛林中的一声虎啸，朴正洙只觉得脑中一炸，缓缓地停下脚步站定。

 

金希澈还是闷头向前走着，走出了三四米才发觉本应在自己身侧的那Omega落在了身后。

金希澈扭头回望，看到朴正洙在那里站着不避不让地盯着自己、面色微白。

 

朴正洙抚着已然耸起的腹部给自己打气，又渐渐心酸地垂下头盯着地面，“……你是不是，后悔来这里、后悔来找我了？”

金希澈闻言一怔，方才的醋意在顷刻间被心碎压垮。

——那可是朴正洙啊。

是那般闪耀又骄傲的朴正洙……也是我的朴正洙啊。

可是到了如今，他还是不敢相信我，也还是怀疑他自己。

 

金希澈心颤又心碎，只是又闷头走回在朴正洙身前站定、将他凝视，“不是的啊，宝贝。”

有点羞恼地抓抓头发，金希澈声音闷闷，“我只是后悔我来的太晚……我只是……在嫉妒那个小崽子。”

又叹了一口气，金希澈走上前几步把微僵的朴正洙拥在怀里、任他把头虚靠在自己肩上，轻轻拍着他轻声说道：“我如何会后悔呢。正洙啊，你不会知道我究竟有多感激——对我还能和你重逢、对你还愿意慢慢再次接纳我。”

“是我太晚，太晚才领悟该如何真正爱你。你可以一万次地问我这个问题，我也会一万零一次地展现给你我的爱意。

不过我更期待，你可以真正摆脱这个困扰，也从此对我的满腔爱意再不会有任何迟疑。”

 

金希澈温柔地用手背抚了抚朴正洙因晚风而微凉的脸颊，“我们回家吧。”

 

 

53

就在预产期的前一周，在朴正洙腹中生长了近十个月的宝贝终于按耐不住、急着要出来好好看看两个爸爸。

宫缩加上阵痛如同汹涌的海浪一层一层无情袭来，本就因为预产期的临近处于高度紧张中的朴正洙又痛又慌，只晓得努力撑着下坠的肚子、另一手紧紧抓住身侧的金希澈让自己不要倒下。

 

虽然已经有了一些心理准备，可是看到自己的Omega痛到这般模样，金希澈也还是心疼的不行、也微微慌了阵脚。

可是如此要紧时刻、自己肩负这世间最重要一隅两人的性命，如果自己再方寸大乱，正洙和宝宝就真的无人可依。

金希澈只能强自镇定，把已经提前准备好的住院行李背在身上、双臂一捞把痛得走不成路的朴正洙打横抱起就快步往楼下停车场赶去，还连声温柔哄着，“正洙、正洙，别怕。”

“我在呢我在呢，我在这里。”

 

 

因为剧痛微红了眼眶的朴正洙，在这同样慌乱却竭力隐藏的Alpha的颤声碎碎念中，只是紧皱着眉将自己的头埋入他怀中。

“……嗯。”

 

 

__

这番生产着实让朴正洙吃尽苦头——胎位略微不正加上朴正洙自身身体一直算不上太好，医生们花费了很久才把这个磨人的小宝贝接到人间。

在产房外等候的金希澈抓耳挠腮、一直焦急地踱来踱去，还不时把耳朵紧紧贴在门上试图听一听里面的细微动静。在漫长的等候后金希澈终于开始各种想法往外疯狂乱蹦、开始自己吓自己，各种恐怖又乱七八糟的念头把金希澈自己吓得脸色惨白。

轻又狠地拍了拍自己的面颊让自己镇定清醒一些，金希澈微微收敛了心神，就静坐在门口长椅上等待着自己的大小珍宝回到身边。

 

 

在金希澈心焦地等到快枯萎的时候，护士终于推门而出、怀中抱着小小一团。

金希澈第一个瞬间就发觉了护士望向他的视线，心潮澎湃的间隙里反而有些畏惧，有点近乡情怯地急急凑过去接过宝宝。

 

低头贪婪凝视着手臂里捧着的小小宝贝，金希澈在不自觉中轻轻屏住呼吸、噙住泪——

这世间最柔软的精绸玉缎、最珍重的珠玉宝石，最甜蜜可爱的、我和正洙的女儿。是我们的公主。

这是我的正洙送给我的、我珍贵的掌上明珠。

 

金希澈轻轻地吻了吻此生宝贝的额头，恋恋不舍地把她递给护士送去清洗。

刚巧此时朴正洙微阖着眼被推着从产房出来，金希澈心中一荡、几乎是飞扑到他病床前。

 

经历这番痛苦折磨后的朴正洙满头虚汗面色惨白，连嘴唇都在忍痛中被咬破。其实朴正洙早就疲惫得想要昏睡过去，不过是强撑着精神等着和一直在外面等候的金希澈说上几句话。

实在是太痛苦了，朴正洙也不能够再强壮镇定、委委屈屈的朝他喃喃道，“希澈，我好累啊……”

终于又看到了金希澈因为心疼而皱起的精致凌厉眉眼、闻到了他身上传来的隐隐冬青浆果味道，精疲力尽的朴正洙眼前一黑、终于能够放任自己陷入深深昏睡。

 

金希澈弯下腰、虚虚环住自己受了一场大罪的Omega，吻了吻他还带着薄汗的额角和疲惫的唇边，颤声回答这已经疲惫睡去的人，“真的辛苦了，正洙。”

金希澈凝视着朴正洙陷入昏睡的苍白容颜——该是有多痛，他才会这样向自己委屈倾诉？

为了自己，他真的受了很多苦。

 

想要说千言万语以描绘胸腔中百种复杂心绪，可是金希澈最终也只是附在朴正洙耳边，一遍一遍地低声诉说着最简单的三个字——

“我爱你。”

 

金希澈在这寂静处悄悄落下一滴泪来。

 

 

54

朴正洙再醒来已经是几个小时后，一睁开眼就看到正在病房当中站着的金希澈侧对着自己、抱着正在安稳酣睡中的娇小女儿眉目温柔。

这曾经凌厉又桀骜的Alpha，以珍惜又不容任何闪失的小心姿态将女儿抱在臂弯，从他那熟练的姿势中可以看出大概在背地里已经偷偷练习了千万次。

 

凝视着这人的温柔眉眼，也大概是因为刚生产心绪澎湃，朴正洙眼眶中又蓄起一盈窝的泪。

金希澈仿佛有所感知地扭头看来，看到朴正洙已经转醒，金希澈抱着宝宝慢慢踱了过来在床边坐下、也含泪倾身吻他含泪眼尾，“别哭啊正洙，你会头疼的。”

又仿佛是邀功炫耀一般，金希澈把宝宝递到朴正洙眼前，“快看看我们女儿！像你一样漂亮又秀气，是世间无双珍宝！”

朴正洙小心地接过宝宝抱在臂弯，低头凝视这个在自己腹中生活了将近十个月的小家伙。用柔软指腹轻轻点了点这个小宝贝的细嫩脸颊、在她额上落下轻轻一吻，朴正洙又复抬头含泪微笑着望向金希澈，“她的嘴巴真像你。”

 

 

__

“您有一条来自金希澈的新信息——”

“爱人朴正洙于今日20时38分诞下一女，父女平安。”

 

 

55

朴正洙在产后住院修养期间，崔始源、金钟云还有曺圭贤都专门来拜访祝贺过，李赫宰和李东海甚至还专门从国内飞了过来来看这个期待已久的小侄女、带来一堆礼物。

不得不说，这个宝贝从还没出生时就注定是个受到很多叔叔宠爱的小公主。

 

 

宝贝将近两周时，这一家三口携带着满满祝福回了自己的小家。

 

为人父之后，金希澈肉眼可见的成熟稳重起来，也自觉又主动地揽过了很大一部分照顾宝宝的责任。

这位小公主实打实地随了两位爸爸的性格——白日里多半是乖巧可人、夜间却又精神万分，作息颠倒的非常彻底。

朴正洙听过别人的育儿经历、本做好了在宝宝一岁之前都难以夜间安眠的准备，却不成想夜间宝宝每每啼哭时自己还没从混沌中醒透，本睡在身侧的金希澈早就已经起床将在两人床侧婴儿床上嘤嘤哭着的宝宝抱出房间到客厅里哄着、还熟练地单手喂奶粉。

朴正洙不忍看他白日里上班夜里还这样辛苦，想要夜间替他起床照看宝宝，却又每每都会被拦住——

“你别起来了正洙，”刚从深眠中醒来的金希澈声音低沉，伸手拍了拍想要起床的朴正洙，“我起来照顾她就行，你接着睡吧。”

 

朴正洙知道他是担心自己养不好身体、也拗不过他，只好在白天里多照顾宝宝一些。万幸这个小公主是个乖巧甜心，没几个月后就和爸爸们生活作息一致了。

 

金希澈：天可怜见！

 

 

__

一个平常的午后，朴正洙趁着女儿在婴儿床上安静躺着玩时认真收拾着凌乱的卧室，翻到了之前神童拜托李东海带来的那些祝小公主出生的礼物中夹着的一张dvd。朴正洙来了兴趣，顺手插在电脑上播放起来。

——原来是自己两人大二那年的晚会上，金希澈的那段独奏表演。大概是神童有心思也专门思考过，是以专门将这段刻录下来作为礼物之一送了过来。

朴正洙手上的动作渐渐停下，沉沉凝视着视频里那个年岁正好光芒闪耀的金希澈，看他眼神绝杀、一眼万年。

——这段孽缘的起始。朴正洙无奈又温柔地露出一抹怀念的笑，将手抚上胸膛、感受之下剧烈的心跳。

 

宝宝的嘤嘤自喃声唤醒了这陷入往日记忆的Omega爸爸，朴正洙关掉视频抱起女儿，就往卧室外走去。

朴正洙站在客厅门口，看着方才视频里那个人，现在正因为昨夜反复起床照顾低烧啼哭的女儿而精疲力尽瘫躺在懒人沙发上、穿着一身凌乱睡衣那样不修边幅地挠着肚子。片刻后，朴正洙才抬步走了过去。

金希澈听到动静，一打滚坐了起来，瞪着那双因为睡眠不足而微肿的大眼睛露出微笑。把浮着奶香的女儿接了过来亲了一口，金希澈又亲了亲送上门来的爱人的美丽梨涡。

 

朴正洙抱着手臂微笑着看金希澈哄逗女儿——

真没想到，这才几年过去，却已经什么都不一样了。

过往那个棱角分明的宇宙大明星变得温柔又体贴，而我这个胆小鬼也终于肯从懦弱自封迈步向前。

 

原本已经将要背向而行的你我，在人生路上转了个弯、终还是回到了对方的怀抱。

 

 

 

56

从重逢起，金希澈就觉得因为怀孕朴正洙太过辛苦、自己亏欠太多，再加上那时朴正洙隐隐透露出来的疏离感，金希澈自己也从不敢提出什么要求，听朴正洙什么就是什么、不敢抱怨也不敢不满。

哪怕如今正式登记结婚了、女儿也出生了好几个月，金希澈仍然觉得朴正洙当初肯再松口和自己复合、如今对自己态度放缓，都是只是为了给宝宝一个良好的生长环境，其实对自己大概还是没有回到过往爱意。

这般种种思虑和纠结下，金希澈日日都老实规矩的很，不敢求欢也不敢抱怨、唯恐自己再有任何唐突之举吓到或是伤到好不容易寻回的宝贝Omega和宝贝女儿，最多也只敢亲一亲自己的Omega然后放出信息素抚慰他。

 

这对在感情生活中走了很多弯路的AO夫夫，并非只有这个Alpha在纠结不安——朴正洙对着金希澈本就尤其容易心软，在重逢后的点滴相处中、在他的努力里，当然也逐渐放下过去心结。

可是心底那丝最后的犹豫过分固执，朴正洙只是也只能是始终沉默、从没有吐露过对自己Alpha的心疼。

 

 

__

金希澈的领导是个为人和蔼的中年Alpha，也能理解如今他要养家糊口的难处，所以很多能通融的地方都会给他行个方便、有些奖金提成高的项目也会明里暗里拨给他。幸而金希澈自身的工作能力也极为突出，工作组里其他人对于这样的工作安排也没有什么异议。

有一日，金希澈为了又一个高奖金的项目熬夜赶进度加班。这样连续高强度的日夜操劳，就是铁打的Alpha也经不住，金希澈熬夜做完工作急急赶回家后饭都顾不上吃、直接倒头就睡。

一觉醒来已经接近黄昏，金希澈久违地这样懒洋洋瘫在床上不愿动弹。可是房内静悄悄的、听不到女儿牙牙学语的娇俏声音和朴正洙哄女儿的温柔声线，金希澈心下奇怪，突然撑起身朝外喊，“……正洙？”

等了几秒也还没有动静传来，金希澈脑中一空，惊慌失措手忙脚乱地从床上爬起来，跌跌撞撞地往外跑。

——家里空空荡荡的，没有自己急急寻找的那两个身影。

金希澈一瞬手脚冰凉。

 

……是不是……是不是正洙……带着宝宝……又离开我了？

——这是始终深埋在金希澈心中的噩梦，无论如今再如何也无法抹去的担忧。

 

 

也顾不上收拾自己，金希澈穿着拖鞋睡衣就慌忙地奔出门寻找，一头密发凌乱、被冷汗打湿。

四下奔忙途中金希澈又痛又悔——他是真的怕朴正洙在心底，还记恨自己！

绕着小区和附近跑了一圈也不见踪影，金希澈神色怔怔、失魂落魄地往家里回，却在行至楼下花园时看到了正抱着女儿在楼下花园看夕阳晚霞的朴正洙。

——彻底慌了神的金希澈，唯独忘记了先去最可能的地方看一下。

看着不远处笑的温柔的朴正洙，金希澈胸腔中盈起大惊悔怕后的欣喜感激，竟就那样红着眼眶站定、迟迟不敢上前。

 

朴正洙正抱着宝宝指着天空美景看时无意间一扭头，看到了身后红着眼眶站着的傻瓜丈夫。本是体谅心疼他辛苦，所以朴正洙看他熟睡就没有惊动他、安静的带着宝宝自己下楼转，正打算回家却转眼见到他更加憔悴的这般模样。

第一次见到这样慌张的金希澈，朴正洙心下一惊，抱着宝宝就走了过去，“希澈……你怎么……？”

你怎么这样慌张又迷茫？

 

金希澈听懂了朴正洙未问出口的话，却也不答，只是快步上前把宝宝和他紧紧拥入怀中、珍珍重重。

——感谢上天，他不是幻影。

 

宝宝好奇的瞪着遗传自Alpha爸爸的清澈眼眸咿咿呀呀，不明白为什么突然间两个爸爸都不说话了。宝宝挥动着小手，轻轻拍了拍爸爸的脸颊。

朴正洙也静静等着。

 

金希澈终于微微忍下澎湃的心潮，轻轻吻了吻朴正洙的颈侧、将自己的额头轻轻抵在他颈窝，声音喑哑，“我……我以为你又走了……”

 

朴正洙一下子愣住，胸腔中因为他这句示弱又慌乱的话轰隆作响。

朴正洙觉得自己的心脏揪着疼，然后被劈头盖脸扑来的愧疚海潮淹没。

 

其实刚分手那时，自己虽然难过又不舍，可是留下了宝宝其实也就是给了自己一个往后此生的心理寄托、支撑着自己慢慢渡过那段难捱时日。

可是这个人、这个傻瓜，在那个时候也该是很难过吧？

所以他才会这样子，一直到现在，每日里对着自己还都有一分小心翼翼、还自责又没有安全感，也还是担惊受怕唯恐又失去自己和女儿。

 

……如何不心疼、不愧疚呢？

自己一直以来好像都忘记了，对外人强势不肯服输，和对自己的伴侣示弱、承认痛苦，其实并不矛盾。

Omega对Alpha的依赖，是自然法则、是天性，自己未必需要强迫自己完全背离于此。而他，大概也只是想从其中，感受到自己对他的……爱。

 

将自己的最柔软内里袒露给对方，不是屈从于天性，而是顺应于对对方的，爱。

 

朴正洙勉强地露出一抹笑，也没有多说，只是温柔地抚了抚金希澈的脸颊、帮他把一缕一缕被汗打湿的发别至耳后，又把怀中的女儿递到他怀中，朴正洙牵起金希澈垂下的那只微抖的手十指相扣。

 

“我们回家吧。”

 

 

57

沉默地吃过晚饭，朴正洙把女儿哄睡着放在卧房后，主动拉过坐在沙发上的金希澈、跨坐在他腿上轻轻啄吻他的唇瓣。

金希澈正处于血气方刚的年纪、自己深爱着的Omega又这般难得主动的跨坐动情亲吻自己，金希澈动情配合之余，心中竟然有八分紧张。

 

没有办法，金希澈不可能不紧张——

因为分手和生育，两人一年多以来连接吻都很少、更不用说这接下来更为亲密的事，金希澈也怕朴正洙身体还没有康复会受伤。

况且金希澈自己也有阴影——就是上次情事之后……朴正洙提了分手。虽说是因为自己当时用信息素压制他的混账行径太过分，才让他伤心离开，可如果今日他又回忆起那时的痛、又决定离开自己的话……

如此一想，金希澈又开始犹豫。微微后退拉开两人间距离，金希澈不安的望向朴正洙眼底，“要不正洙……算了吧……”

哪里是不想要啊，金希澈只是知道自己更想要他别离开自己。

 

朴正洙也沉默回视。

其实朴正洙也是紧张的，可是还是微阖上眼凑过去亲吻他诱惑他——

自打分手，这骄傲Alpha已经向自己努力走出了九十九步。如今，阻碍两人彻底回到往日的最后这个心理障碍，朴正洙想亲自跨过去。

 

朴正洙也不答话，只是用双手扣住他的肩头、将他重拉向自己。

 

金希澈努力坚定神智与他再三确认，最终还是无法狠心拒绝眼前自己深爱的这个人，“……那你难受的话，一定记得告诉我。”

然后金希澈扣住一直不曾开口回答的朴正洙的后脑，主动深深地吻了上去。

 

 

__

因为宝宝正在主卧的婴儿床上熟睡、客厅沙发太窄，金希澈只能将朴正洙打横抱起去那个自己曾经短暂生活过的客房床上接着做。

幸好上次李东海李赫宰两人来看侄女借宿过后这里刚换上一套新的床上用品，此时要紧时刻两个同样有洁癖的人不用再耗心神去整理床铺。

 

迅速褪去两人衣裳，金希澈眼中燃起欲火。明明已然急切，却还记得要做好前戏以防朴正洙伤到。

上次情事已经是一年多之前，Omega怀孕和哺乳期间又暂停了发情，如今朴正洙久未经情事的后穴甬道颇为紧致、也因为紧张而久久未分泌出多少爱液润滑。

金希澈充满了怜惜，唇间不断的亲吻着身下Omega的唇、颈侧和锁骨，在玉质般莹莹若有光的肌肤上啃噬吮吸出一个个暧昧痕迹。手上的动作却没有停——金希澈为他套弄茎体的手轻缓灵活又充满挑逗、存心要以此夜欢愉覆盖他曾经的所有不快记忆。

 

另一只空闲的手自觉寻到了另一处微隆处——金希澈颇为恶劣地捏着朴正洙胸前挺立的乳首。朴正洙如今仍处于哺乳期，可是因为体质原因乳汁一直不算多，却在此时Alpha的一捏一合中微微流出些许白色乳液。

金希澈情不自禁凑上去舔舐品尝了几口，又用手蹭了一些后抹到朴正洙的后穴作为润滑、用手指往里微微探去。

这Alpha的一系列大胆热情的动作让朴正洙脑中的羞耻感达到了顶峰，朴正洙呜咽一声闭上眼、用自己的手捂住了羞红的脸不肯再面对。

 

 

果然还是那个在做的时候那样容易害羞的人。

金希澈勾勾唇角轻笑一声、在隆隆作响的心跳声中俯身去吻他遮住潮红双眼的手背，手上的动作却没有停。

 

朴正洙很快就感受到后穴里传来了手指入侵的异物感，紧致的径道被手指探索按压，朴正洙拼命深呼吸让自己放松下来。

这还不够，朴正洙只觉得金希澈套弄他前端的手耶越来越快。就这样在前后作祟的两只手的紧紧作弄中，朴正洙身体一僵、就这样射了出来。

 

朴正洙浑身泛红又发软，横瘫在床上，胸膛一起一伏的无力动弹。

金希澈却不肯放过他——

透过指缝一直观察身下人脸色的金希澈，扶着自己那处，在这缓慢前戏之后终于小心又缓慢地顶了进去、进入到了久违的温暖之处、甬道的褶皱被一层一层地展开抚平。

这里哪怕经过了手指抚慰开拓也还是太紧，金希澈被夹的也微痛、小心地将朴正洙的臀瓣向两侧微微掰开、让他能够更深更彻底地容纳自己。

朴正洙被顶入的硕大搞的又痛又涨，闷哼一声，却也没有喊停。

 

真正做起来的金希澈从来都温柔又坚定，直到顶到最深处才微微停下动作。两个人在这灵魂都相接的最深处双双发出一声叹息。叹息之后，金希澈猛烈而疯狂地挺动起来。

 

朴正洙呻吟着睁开眼、看着伏在自己身上动作着的这个Alpha的隐忍又温柔的凌厉眉眼。哪怕身体深处其实仍然因这场情事在痛，却又从这抹痛意中再次确定——自己是被他深深爱着的，而自己……也是深爱着他的。

朴正洙犹豫着缓缓伸开手臂，揽上了这个自己心痛离开、却又执着找来的，这个自己彻骨深爱的Alpha的脖颈、紧紧揽住，任他与自己一同被欢愉情事席卷。

久未尝情事的朴正洙太敏感，没过多久就颤动着射了出来、就那样深深喘息着。

 

“正洙……”金希澈伏在自己深爱的Omega身上、任他紧紧揽住自己脖颈。今夜的金希澈如此心潮汹涌，所以异常的沉默、在最激烈的情动时也只会喃喃的叫身下人的名字。

突然，暂时从高潮中缓过来的朴正洙手臂用力，将金希澈按倒躺平。金希澈怕他受伤、顺从地就势躺倒。

朴正洙跨坐在金希澈腰间，扶着他还硬挺的茎体塞进自己体内。因为敏感和涨大，朴正洙许久才将它全部吃下。因为灭顶快感，朴正洙仰起头微张着嘴喘息、前端也又一次硬起。

缓了一下，朴正洙扶着金希澈的腰和胸膛自己缓慢又生涩地扭动起来，金希澈也抚着朴正洙的腰默不作声又一浅一深的向上顶弄配合着。因为体位姿势，朴正洙将金希澈吃进了尤其深的最深处。情欲和快感彻底席卷两人。

 

金希澈喘着粗气、心下震动——曾经往日里的最亲密时刻，朴正洙也从不曾这般主动过。他总是害羞、不肯与自己这般，今日……

金希澈微微颤抖——因为朴正洙今日的罕见模样，也因为其中所包含的意义。

 

朴正洙没动一会儿就累了、也因为深度带来的快感而酸软了腰身，只是无力的伏在金希澈身上喘着。

金希澈早就迫不及待了、就这样用手臂支起上半身将朴正洙紧紧扣进怀里，然后就以这样紧紧相拥的亲密姿势狠狠向上顶弄起来。朴正洙无力地搂住他的脖颈和后背，把自己拥附在他身上。

用力顶弄之余，金希澈还用手给正在自己腹间一戳一戳的朴正洙前端套弄着。

 

朴正洙叹息一声，双手紧紧搂住金希澈、主动寻到他的唇深深吻住。唇舌水乳交融之间，也将自己重新完全交付给他。

 

这是多久之后，他终于肯完完全全再次交付。

金希澈眼眶微湿、差点没忍住自己，狠咬紧牙关，金希澈又一次猛烈抽动起来。

 

 

此夜悠长，就是就此死去也甘愿。

 

 

__

夜最深时，情事方休。

朴正洙久违地趴在金希澈左胸膛上，听着下方他沉稳的心脏跳动声，被他紧紧搂住、以一种珍惜爱护又不容逃脱的姿势。

还好，这个念头也早就不曾再浮现过在朴正洙心中了。

 

朴正洙手指无意识地轻轻点着金希澈胸膛，又复抬头吻了他一口，“希澈啊，不要不安了。”

“……以前，是我们两个人都不够成熟，你不用总是一味往自己身上揽着责任。你不曾怪过我，可是其实……我也有错。可是现在，那些已经都过去了。

如今我和宝宝都在你身边、再也不会离开你。”

 

朴正洙终于愿意，再向自己深爱的这个Alpha敞开心扉说那些心底话。

“我之所以在分手的那个时候还愿意留下她、咬牙生下她，是因为……这是……你给我的宝宝啊。”

“金希澈，你带给我的一切，我虽然犹豫过、迟疑过，可是我一直都是心甘情愿为你受苦、与你结婚……与你共度后半生。”

“和你相爱过，我便再没有考虑过其他人。”

 

朴正洙时隔很久很久，终于再一次抒发自己的深重爱意，“我爱你。”

 

 

朴正洙声音轻轻，听在金希澈耳中却觉得如此隆隆作响。

他知道朴正洙是多么怕受伤的一个人，也从不会给伤害过他的人第二次机会。

可是自己总是个例外，自己在他这里总是有特权。

 

 

多谢你，正洙。

金希澈颤抖着深吻他，在缠绵的唇齿间低喃，“我也爱你。”

 

我是真的好爱你。

 

 

58

金希澈和朴正洙的掌上明珠，取名为金榭归，小名明珠。

 

多谢你还愿意以我为归处、还赠予我这颗光彩夺目的掌上明珠。

 

 

59

风走过，终有归。

 

 

 

__END__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完
> 
> 番外见~


	22. 番外二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO AU
> 
> 破镜重圆带球跑 兜兜转转还是你
> 
> __
> 
> 冬青浆果Alpha 金希澈 × 日本扁柏Omega 朴正洙
> 
> 其他弟弟出场

金希澈缠着朴正洙磨了有小半年，朴正洙才轻飘飘地同意与他回国补办婚礼。

这个温柔稳重的Omega对这个提议，虽然一直有心动可是有更多的顾虑——女儿还太小，不适合长途跋涉；自己两人在这边好不容易才站稳了脚，也不想耽搁金希澈的晋升。而且……结婚证都领了娃都生了，还差这一个婚礼吗。

 

——当然有必要！

疯狂蹭着朴正洙撒娇打滚的金希澈拍着胸脯打包票，砰砰作响——女儿我会好好照顾的宝贝你放一万个心！工作那边我老大会理解我的回来我再努力好好赚钱努力养家争取暴富！

以及，开玩笑……我终于追回了我的宝贝Omega、还迎接了我的宝贝明珠，怎么能不彻彻底底大张旗鼓的办一场？？？

 

“好吧，听你的。”终于被哄动的朴正洙含笑俯身给自己委屈巴巴的Alpha一个吻，“你看着订机票吧。”

大喜过望，金希澈狠狠地压上了朴正洙、身体力行抒发了自己究竟有多欣喜。

良宵苦短，又是一夜春情。

 

 

__

不过决定了回国其实也没有那么快就能走，金希澈和朴正洙掰着指头算了很久的日子，才敲定了婚礼日期，这才急急请了年假回国操劳相关事项。

回国的第一件事，金希澈陪着朴正洙专门登门拜访老师，带着女儿还有很多礼物。

 

朴正洙的那位严厉又慈爱的老师和他的妻子都是Beta，本就不易生育的第二性征加上夫妻两个都一辈子献身学业，是以夫妻二人如今人到中年仍旧膝下无子。

如今视若己出的得意门生朴正洙回国来访，还带着粉雕玉琢的可爱女儿，老师和妻子喜出望外喜欢的紧、牢牢抱着小姑娘哄逗不肯松手。可对着金希澈，老师就有些不待见了——他可已经从别的学生那里听过这两个人的纠结故事了！

当老师的最偏心自家孩子，再加上脾气又有些火爆，这位不苟言笑的老师看着金希澈直吹胡子瞪眼，怎么看都觉得鼻子不是鼻子眼睛不是眼睛的。

金希澈有些无措、也诚恳的紧，听老师训什么都如鹌鹑频频点头。

朴正洙就在一旁悠悠抱臂看好戏，看自家Alpha紧张的应对自己老师，一点为他帮腔解释的意思都没有。老师的妻子看着自己丈夫的这个样子也失笑——人到中年了还是以前那个幼稚鬼！

师母把抱着的小姑娘放到丈夫怀里，笑得慈祥把手一召，“来，正洙，来厨房帮我做饭。”朴正洙含笑应允就挽着袖子进了厨房。

 

留下两个成年人的客厅里短暂的寂静下来，只听到老师怀里的小朋友玩着手里小玩具的咿咿呀呀嗓音。

金希澈温柔地给女儿擦了擦微微淌出的口水，然后起立对着老师深深的鞠了一躬。

“谢谢您，”这个曾经差点永失所爱的Alpha，满眼诚恳又满怀感激，“要不是您当时对我说的那一番话，我不会知道我一直都错的多么彻底，我现在也不可能过得这么幸福。”

“真的谢谢您。”

 

老师抱着小姑娘微微怔住，也微微讶然。

那时金希澈在S大校内，就像自己的学生朴正洙一样出名，老师自然也是知道当年的他是个什么样无法无天的桀骜性子，也没少担心两个孩子性情不和会吵架。

后来听到别的学生添油加醋的讲这两个孩子这些年的情感波折，老师为自家学生抱不平的同时还暗自偏心的生了这金希澈很久的气！

 

可是今日一见，这个和正洙一起在感情路上绕了一圈回来的金希澈，真的成熟又稳重了很多——甚至可以说是非常多，多到令偏心的自己都无可挑剔。

这个Alpha那样聪慧，又一直都对正洙势在必得，就算没有当初自己那几句无意间的话也迟早会明白他自己当初的问题在哪里，可他仍旧这样真挚诚恳的感谢自己、哪怕自己对他说话还吹胡子瞪眼的。

老师又想起了以前看到朴正洙发出来的自己照片，看着那时的他那样憔悴、自己和妻子私下里没少担心。如今再见，正洙眉目舒展、满脸幸福，这个小姑娘呢——粉嫩嫩肉嘟嘟的，一看也知道养的很好！

言行举止里也可见，金希澈真的用心把朴正洙和女儿照顾的很好、很用心地承担起身为Alpha的责任。

 

 

老师在心里微微叹了口气，放下了那颗一直放不下的心。

……罢了，这个小子如今能好好对正洙就够了。

没再多说什么，本也就是同样嘴硬心软火爆又温柔的老师重重地拍了拍金希澈的肩，“好了……不说了。正洙现在还要养身子，你小子中午可要陪我老头子多喝一杯。”

 

金希澈接过软软的爱娇女儿含笑应下。

 

 

__

金希澈精心谋划了一场盛大婚礼，理不直气也壮的疯狂压榨着有空闲时间的熟识弟弟们，也成功的把从小到大攒下来的小金库和工作以来的积蓄花了个七七八八。

不过到实地检查的金希澈还挺满意——

看看！这场面多气派！多奢华！这才配得上我俩！

 

朴正洙无奈地抱着女儿，看着向自己骄傲邀功的金希澈那亮晶晶的眼眸和额头的薄汗，再多劝阻的话也说不出口，只能倾身一吻。

“辛苦了，我全都很喜欢。”

 

 

结婚当日，实际上收到邀请的人不算多，不过到场的却实打实都是金希澈和朴正洙最亲近的亲朋好友。

粉雕玉琢的年幼女儿乖巧的由父母抱着在一众亲戚之间，另一侧坐满了两人的熟识好友。最亲近的李俩作为伴郎一直前后帮衬。

已相携走过洒满红白玫瑰花瓣红毯的金希澈和朴正洙，身着同样华丽又内敛的白色礼服，在神父面前姿态挺拔的站定，十指紧扣。

 

“……你愿意与你的伴侣在神圣的婚约中共同生活吗？无论是疾病或健康、贫穷或富裕、美貌或失色、顺利或失意，你都愿意爱他、安慰他、尊敬他、保护他？并愿意在你们一生之中对他永远忠心不变？”

“我愿意。”

 

深情又沉默的凝望对方，也本来约定好都不要流泪，金希澈和朴正洙还是双双微笑着红了眼眶。

——谢谢我深爱的你。

这一路如此难，也终究没有放弃。

 

金希澈和朴正洙在掌声雷动和欢呼喝彩中，俯身轻吻。

 

 

__

婚礼后，金希澈做局又去神童开的酒吧宴请了一次好友，宝宝留在家里由满心欢喜的两家家长带着没去。

当年的那对风云人物如今兜兜转转成婚宴请，以往熟识又离得近的学长学弟学姐学妹呼呼啦啦来了一大——群，店主神童喜笑颜开、把信息素净化器开到最大，就彻夜嗨了起来。

 

人潮欢呼中金希澈磨不过大家起哄，勾着唇角笑的美艳就潇洒的去酒吧中央的台上敲了一曲——竟还是当初与朴正洙定情那晚表演的那一曲！

朴正洙被起哄的其他人推搡着站在台下中央，含笑与台上的金希澈对视。

 

真真是——

万千星光闪烁，不及他温柔眉眼。

 

 

简单的一曲罢，金希澈潇洒的把鼓锤随手扔到身边的弟弟怀里，手一撑姿态潇洒的侧滑过装饰柜台，把方才就含笑站着的朴正洙拥入怀中狠狠地吻了一口。

 

“今夜大家尽兴啊不要客气！我和正洙请客！不醉不归！”心满意足的金希澈拥着自己温柔而立的Omega，意气风发的振臂一挥。

 

 

来的人再多，招呼应承一圈之后还是最最熟络的一群人聚在角落里谈天说地。刚巧回国探亲的崔始源和金钟云也接到了邀请赶来，和李赫宰、李东海还有神童一起坐在这圈，给这对新婚夫夫灌酒。

其中金钟云尤其的努力——当初金希澈还没追回朴正洙时，同为Omega的金钟云心疼朴正洙单身还有孕，大力帮扶之余也没少开麦痛骂金希澈，哪怕是后来和金希澈相识也没少当面不给他好脸色。朴正洙和崔始源一起都拦不住。

金希澈对外人时那般桀骜的性子，刚开始还看在金钟云在自己未及之处那样帮扶过朴正洙的份上含怒忍让，听到后来实在忍不下去——便也就不忍了。

 

从来都那般伶牙俐齿不客气的金希澈，和气场不合看不顺眼的金钟云各种你争我夺、吵来吵去。往往都是以金钟云被气的七窍生烟为结局——今日也不例外。

金钟云瞪着那双含怒的斜长丹凤眼，胸脯起伏着，而后突然抓住身边自己Alpha的胳膊，恶狠狠的开口：“始源！快！我们快点生个臭小子去糟蹋这个家伙的闺女！我要当个恶毒家长天天刁难她！我要让他后悔现在这样惹我！！”

崔始源俊脸微微一红，无奈的揽过口无遮拦的自家爱人的肩，还没来得及说什么。

那边的金希澈听到金钟云敢当着自己的面说出这种话，眉毛竖起恨不得扬到天上。生活美满的金希澈对着朴正洙和自家明珠之外的人早就拾起过去的桀骜：“……你妈的你个小辣鸡连我都吵不过你竟然还敢打我们明珠的主意？？！”

眼见着已经越来越热闹。

 

李赫宰捂着怀里笑眯眯吃着烤串的李东海的耳朵和过于平坦的肚子嘀嘀咕咕作壁上观，“宝贝我们可少听点……以后我们有了宝宝，它可万万不能跟着这两个哥哥学性子……”

金钟云眼神一凝话锋一转，突然间集火围观的吃瓜群众李赫宰，“你捂个屁的捂啊？小不点儿又还没怀呢现在就捂有个屁用？”

金钟云突然又扭头看向金希澈，气势嚣张试图拖李赫宰下水，“金希澈你还在这里说呢！他俩的崽以后还看不上你家闺女！”

李东海茫然李赫宰懵逼——为什么我们安安静静的也能突然被波及？？

这边的李俩还没来得及说什么，金希澈已经冲金钟云翻了个巨大的白眼，“我说啊，你不会是已经怀了吧？否则你怎么能这么蠢啊——我们是近亲啊近亲！我们正洙是臭小子的表哥啊！”

 

金钟云嘴角一抽，本下意识的就打算骂回去，却又僵住。崔始源也一瞬僵住。

两两对视……金钟云突然起身撒腿往外跑去，崔始源也急急拿起手边的东西追了上去，声音远远传来，“……哥你跑慢点别摔倒了！当心车！！”

 

这两个粗神经的，一直以为金钟云回国以来的嗜睡贪食等各种反常都是因为没调过来时差和过于疲惫，也没考虑过其他可能。

直到方才突闻惊雷。

 

金希澈愣愣的看着这两个径自远去的背影，又疑惑的瞧向身边一直含笑安静喝茶的自家Omega，“……他俩这是去哪？这么没出息的吗被我骂几句就受不了跑路了？”金希澈啧啧两声，“行吧……以后我会嘴下留情少骂他两句的。”

又晃晃朴正洙，金希澈凑上去蹭着撒娇，“正洙~你在想什么~？”

 

本撑着头的朴正洙，被晃的慢悠悠顺势倒在自己Alpha的肩上靠住，温声道：“我在想……我一定要让他们儿子给我们明珠做上门女婿。”

 

 

 

__END__


	23. 番外三‖赫海篇

金家明珠跌跌撞撞长到四岁的时候，李赫宰和李东海也终于揣了崽。

 

其实金希澈在这几年间，一直都对李赫宰耳提面命劝的非常用心，大体内容都是什么身体上有不行的话就赶快主动去看一看，还言之凿凿什么我们Alpha，为了自己深爱的Omega，真的不能只知道一个劲的死撑着面子、真的那里不行的话一定要尽早就医，要不然心肝宝贝多受罪啊。

李赫宰每次还黑着脸不知道该做出什么反应时，李东海已经红着脸炸着毛去疯狂敲打他的亲哥、奶声咆哮着让他别再乱说了！

 

只是想要随便皮一下却完全没想到会惨遭如此厄运的亲哥金希澈，只能懵逼着脸委屈着眼瑟缩着肩膀小声求饶，“阿拉搜……”然后投入在一旁含笑观战的自家Omega的怀抱哼哼唧唧地寻求安慰。

 

虽然李赫宰的确一直都对金希澈冠冕堂皇又恶意满满的“好心”劝说感到十分心梗，不过倒是能够十分肯定的告诉他——哥，你多虑了！我好得很！！

真的！！

（虽然金希澈并不相信他的话。）

 

 

迟迟没有揣崽倒不是这两个人身体方面有什么问题，而是因为李赫宰一直都太怜惜李东海，心疼他还是个不知愁滋味的娇俏年轻Omega，也私心里想放纵他多玩几年再说这些。

宝宝嘛，自己这种绝世精力Alpha迟早都会有的！自己可是苦于夜短的M大第一A啊！

 

李东海自然也是差不多的考虑——

他自小就被家里人和隔壁亲近的哥哥金希澈宠爱骄纵着长大，一直以来虽算不上无忧无虑也至少没有过什么太大的烦恼。如今刚刚大学毕业，还没有怎么好好享受自己刚展开来的人生，也自然没有做好心理准备去做一个负责任的好爸爸。

不过李东海其实还多了点说不出口的小私心和小烦恼——虽然现在李赫宰把自己宠的实在没边人人都艳羡、自己如果想要天上的星星他大概都会琢磨着该怎么打下来，可是往以前了瞧，这人在自己两人还没在一起的时候，对着所有人可是出了名的冷漠疏离。

这个所有人里，当然也包括了自己李东海。

自己在他屁股后面，像一个沧桑流浪的无乡旅客，真的孤独地追了很久也难过了很久，才触及他的衣角、把他慢慢地圈进了自己的领地里这样一点一点捂热。

 

再加上这个世界上对一个人最有偏见和敌意的人总是同一类人。李东海在那些辛苦酸涩又孤独寂寥的岁月里，当然也没少听到其他Omega在背地里说自己配不上李赫宰、偏偏还这样不知羞耻的苦苦追逐。

李东海自己也不是什么钢筋水泥做的冷漠无情雕塑，这种话听的多了偶尔也会在没有人的背地里悄悄委屈抹泪，再擦擦泪轻描淡写地给自己鼓劲——

自己选的绝世冷漠Alpha，当然要哭着也要自己追啊，怎么能因为其他人随意的三两句话就退缩。

而且也不怪他们在背地里这样乱说，连自己都觉得，自己其实是配不上李赫宰的。李赫宰那样凌厉骄傲的超绝Alpha，大概只有和他同样优秀杰出的Omega才配得上。可是自己又不像正洙哥那样不逊色于任何Alpha，自己只是个人群中再普通不过的Omega，却偏偏一直不肯死心。

所幸是上苍怜悯，肯让他回头望自己一眼。

 

 

所以有朝一日终于得到李赫宰回首回应的李东海，哪怕在年岁里与他日渐情深意笃，也不自禁的总是害怕会一朝失去他和他的爱，也不肯将他分出丝毫给旁人——哪怕是自己的宝宝，也不行。

这不是李赫宰在这段感情中做的不好不能给自己足够安全感的问题，而是李东海自己还囿于心魔，无法给自己足够的安全感和信心。

 

这是我汲汲渴求了多少年的那轮明月，我怎么舍得将他分出去丝毫去照耀别人面庞？

 

 

 

况且如今两人都是刚毕业，工作和生活都还谈不上稳定，也看过两个哥哥在匆忙中孕育那颗耀眼明珠时吃了多少苦，李东海和李赫宰夜间谈心时达成了共识，决定如果想玩娃的话就去玩哥哥家的崽，自己两人就再等几年了再迎接新生命。

只是登记结婚办了婚礼的李赫宰和李东海，就这样一有空就去哥哥家里讨好明珠小公主，也惹得女儿傻瓜金希澈日日黑脸怒骂撵人想爆炸——这是我家明珠，你们两个小崽子天天来争什么宠？？？

 

 

__

这样一等，就是三四年。

 

 

腹中揣着的这个崽的到来，其实也是一个意外。这两个人真是像极了两个哥哥，连迎接新生命的方式都这么像——

本来在情事后一直都会盯着自家迷糊Omega吃事后避孕药的李赫宰，因为难得的紧急工作不得不匆忙出门，迷糊的李东海起床后也将清晨朦胧中听到的那几句交代嘱咐忘到脑后，结果竟然就这样一炮而中。

李东海孕前期的反应也不剧烈，只是略微嗜睡贪食，李赫宰自然也没有察觉到有什么奇怪，只笑他贪嘴、再宠溺的有求必应。

 

还是两人周末去例行讨好明珠公主时才被金希澈无意间的猜测点醒，李东海和李赫宰下一秒就像几年前的金钟云和崔始源那样匆忙又慌张的夺门而出，搞得金希澈盯着那两人离去的背影阴沉着脸莫名的不情不愿——什么啊……自己两人附近是什么怀孕圣地吗？！那我家老二呢？？？咋还不来？？？

 

 

宇宙大明星的愤愤腹诽没有影响到已经匆匆离去的两个弟弟，倒是医生的温声道喜让两个人十指紧扣的僵在原地。

李赫宰肉眼可见的狂喜、笑的憨厚又傻气，开心的过了头也有些飘飘然，坐在那里听医生讲解注意事项却又不自禁的疯狂走神，乱七八糟的想着不知道宝贝是小子还是闺女……

李东海斜瞥一眼这人百年难得一见的傻瓜模样，抿抿唇觉得有些好笑，却也能够从中体会到他此时有多欢喜。

这就够了。而且也大概是时候了。

 

这几年的李东海在爱情中终于能够微微冷静下来正视那个努力又足够优秀的自己，也在李赫宰丝毫不减的宠溺爱重中终于能够对自己坚定的承认：自己的确是一个足够优秀到能与他比肩此生的、被他深切爱着的Omega。

而养宝宝的话……

李东海俊脸微微一红——以前自己竟然还隐隐会和还没到来的孩子争宠……可真是没出息。明明两个爸爸有多爱心尖尖上的宝宝都不为过，而且两个人里，自己以后……大概只会更加溺爱宝宝。

 

 

 

被牵着走出了诊室的门，李赫宰还是浑浑噩噩的发着怔，直到含笑的李东海在他面前扬了扬手打了个响指才猛然惊醒。

“啊……怎么办啊东海……”李赫宰皱起眉看起来懊恼又自责，“我刚才走神了没听到医生的交代……你等我一下！我再去问一下很快就回来！”

李东海微微板着脸瞪他，却在下一秒就破功笑了出来，“好啦~”李东海扬了扬手里握着的手机，“医嘱我都有录下来~”

 

李赫宰微微舒了一口气，又傻笑着凑上去又拥又蹭着自家的Omega，“东海东海~我们当爸爸了！我真是太高兴了！”

李赫宰摸摸自己的后脑勺，想捂住羞红了的脸却还是更加珍重地抓住李东海细嫩的手，“今天，我高兴的像个毛头小子一样……真是丢死人了！”

 

 

李赫宰是真的因为这个意外之喜高兴傻了。

其实这也已经三四年过去了，李赫宰看着表哥家的明珠从蹒跚学步到逐渐长大、成为如今可爱甜蜜又会撒娇的娇俏模样，内心深处也不是不羡慕。

可是李东海看起来还没有相同的念头，往日里提起这个事情时貌似他还隐隐有些许抗拒，李赫宰其实也怕他……还心有犹豫不愿意为自己生宝宝。

可这话对两个人来说都太过尖利，无论李赫宰如何焦灼也不敢问出口、有关生个宝宝的试探也不敢提。眼见着两边家长都开始隐隐心急催促，李赫宰无奈安慰之余，还是有一些惆怅和犹豫。

 

直至今日，瞧见他同样惊喜的明亮双眸。

 

 

李赫宰小时候家境不算很好、人也生得瘦小，再加上很晚才分化，所以在小时候李赫宰很是受过一阵同龄人的笑话和排挤，在表哥朴正洙不甚宽阔的羽翼庇护下也终是逐渐养出了一副内敛又冷淡的性子、唯有私下对着表哥时才会露出懵懂幼崽般傻气又乖巧的笑容。

家里人这些年来也没少心疼他，却也怕他孤寂一生——你对谁都这么冷淡又不苟言笑的，究竟什么样的Omega才受得了你这个狗性子！

李赫宰也自知自己这性格以后大约也不会是个什么非常合群的人，奈何李赫宰也不觉得这性格会如何影响自己的生活、也懒得费心与无关要紧的人虚与委蛇，便就这样懒得改变与理会。却不想在分化成了Alpha之后，这副冷淡性子却反而最是吸引得其他Omega纷纷侧目、示好扑来。

可是受过伤的人，是无论如何不肯轻易再向他人袒露柔软内心的。

从此，李赫宰的冷漠之名越传越广。 

 

 

 

直至在高中，遇见那个总是俏皮乖巧露出猫咪笑、一出现就引得其他Alpha、Beta和Omega纷纷轻声尖叫的男孩。

李东海。

他那般明亮炽热、又灿烂，像是春日里挂起的不落暖阳，直烘得人胸腔温暖，也引得明明早就冷漠冰封自我的李赫宰，不自禁中也侧目凝视这小太阳。

那些年逐渐自我冰封的内心，终有人轻描淡写地就能冲破。

这是情起，是枯木生花一般的难得心动。

 

 

可是自己这种笨拙、寡言又不善交往的人，自己这种Alpha……又怎么会得到那样甜蜜Omega的垂青呢？

李赫宰心知，自然是没有这种可能的。

那便收敛它意，做个普通同学吧，不要打扰他。

 

 

直至一日，李赫宰撞见有三两Omega，在背地里面目可憎的嚼舌根、中伤李东海只是个徒有其表却没本事的Omega，还敢不知好歹不懂廉耻的追着自己。

隐隐的茫然之后浮起的是出离的愤怒，李赫宰生平第一次这般怒不可遏——这是我只敢放在心尖上小心守护不敢触碰的人，岂容你们这些尖酸刻薄、心胸比米粒还狭小的Omega恶意猜忌中伤？！

推门而入，从来都懒得口舌之争的李赫宰彻底冲冠一怒，冷着脸极尽嘲讽之能，不留情面。

 

洋洋洒洒的好一番长篇大论说完，李赫宰轻蔑地看了一眼看到自己这个样子呆愣又羞愧的那几个Omega，甩下最后的话就不屑地推门而出。

“且不论，连此表都没有的你们如何有资格这样说他。只是，外貌，从来都只是李东海同学所有优点中，最不值得一提的那个。”

 

 

可是往外走时，狠狠替心上Omega出了一口气的李赫宰的思绪又飘飘荡荡到了别的地方。想到那几个人说的什么他追逐自己……

对感情方面迟钝又怯懦的李赫宰眉毛一挑终于心跳如擂鼓——那些曾让自己窃喜的频繁偶遇和无意或刻意的客气交谈，难道……

李赫宰方才还颇为不快的眉目鲜活起来、控制不住的扬了扬拳，明天，不，我现在就要去找他！

 

 

__

李赫宰轻轻捏着薄薄的化验单，抑制不住欣喜地凑过去亲了亲李东海的红润唇瓣，“谢谢你东海，我真的好幸福。”

谢谢你选择了我，谢谢你，爱上我。

 

 

__

新手傻瓜爸爸李赫宰刚伺候着自家无奈又失笑的Omega屁股沾家，门外两个哥哥已经抱着明珠宝贝哐哐砸门了。

打着庆祝旗号的金希澈一进门就恶狠狠地揪着李赫宰的衣领把他拖到角落里交代恐吓，那边两个Omega牵着小小姑娘的手看着这熟悉的热闹一幕。

明珠倚在李东海怀里，小小软软的手轻轻放在他还平坦着的腹间，娇娇软软的笑着，语气听起来又像是在撒娇，“小舅舅~弟弟妹妹什么时候会出来陪我玩呀~”

这小小宝贝天生会撒娇，李东海听的心都化了，搂着小公主轻声哄着，“很快~明珠当了姐姐，很快就能和他们玩了~”

朴正洙看着爱娇女儿掰着小短手指的兴奋模样，温柔抚了抚弟弟的头，“看到了没，我们明珠对这个宝宝期待的不得了呢~不过这才是开始，之后的九个月可有你受的~”

 

一直以来也大概明白李东海在犹豫烦恼些什么才迟迟没有受孕，朴正洙笑意盈盈对李东海示意了一下那边打闹着的两个幼稚Alpha，“你们两个这么多年了，你也该放心了。而且你看看李赫宰现在那个烦人的傻样子，除了你还有谁看得上他。”

“我看着赫宰长大的，我最知道这个兔崽子了——他实在满心都是你，也只会因为宝宝更爱你。”

 

朴正洙和那边瞧过来的金希澈对了个眼神，无奈地微微颔首——这一A一O可真是的，明明都是被其他人崇拜眼红的出众人士，撞到一起就只会胆怯犹豫没自信了，结婚到现在了还得做哥哥的出面劝。

金希澈瞄了一眼眼前只会傻笑的李赫宰，嗤笑一声敲了敲他的脑袋——可不是嘛，也就这两个兔崽子会觉得自己配不上对方，其他M大的人知道了这两个崽子心底那种妄自菲薄的话还不得被他俩气死！

 

 

李东海也凝视着那边傻笑着像金希澈取经的自家Alpha，看他因为今日欣喜而总是在不自觉中露出的傻气，想起他刚才在车里疯狂蹭着自己撒娇耍赖、让自己以后可绝对不能太宠着宝宝就忽视了他。

终于能放下心，李东海微微一笑，“我知道的，哥。他最爱的人一直都是我，也只会是我。”

 

 

其他人再喜欢赫宰又有什么用，这轮明月此生都只会温柔映在我眉间。

 

 

 

__

朴正洙出门前拉过李东海，温柔含笑，把自己怀里收好的一串玉像拿了出来递给了弟弟，“这是我之前专门去诚心求来的，图个吉利，也希望它也可以替我好好的照顾和保护你和这个小宝贝。”

“谢谢哥~不过啊哥……你刚才有一点说错了……”

“嗯？”

“医生说……我、我好像怀的是个双胎……”

 

 

 

__END__


	24. 番外四‖源声篇

崔始源，M大同届同学中的传奇人物。成此威名既不是因为他显赫出众的世家背景，也不是因为他雕塑般的出众外貌，而因为他的一个光荣事迹——

那个一下飞机就被A国各种混杂在一起的信息素熏晕了过去的倒霉Alpha，即这位是也。

 

 

不过说起来这件事情了崔始源也挺委屈——看看自己这一身的腱子肉，明明就和这种娇弱人设完全不沾边的啊！

只是因为父亲的悉心栽培和严厉要求，崔始源直至出国前一天也不曾停止自己在家族企业里的学习，因此换季温度变化、休息严重不足加上陌生国度庞大信息素的冲击等种种因素影响下，这才会短暂昏了过去！

 

只是，如果仅仅是昏倒这一下也就算了，A国毕竟还算得上是个实打实的陌生地方，丢脸也就丢脸了，反正也没人认识自己。

可是崔始源在醒来的那一秒，看到了逆着光仔细俯身查看自己的那个好心人：狭长挑起的美丽丹凤眼，秀气挺拔的鼻，小又薄的唇，锋利的下颌线——随意就完美搭配成第一眼望去就足够让自己怦然心动的人。

 

……

完蛋……为什么偏偏、丢脸丢到一见钟情的那个他那里！

崔始源是真的很委屈！

 

 

只见那人挥舞着看起来就比自己小了一号的手让自己回神，皱着秀气的两条眉望来，声线低沉又迷人，“先生？你还好吗？有哪里不舒服吗？你刚才昏倒了。”

崔始源怔怔地睁着眼看他，也忘了回答，脑海中回荡的却全都是“他好可爱我心动了”、“不知道他是Alpha还是Omega”和“完蛋了和心动对象见的第一面就丢脸死了”之类的话，直至那人捏着手机起身打算去叫救护车，崔始源才将将伸手拉住他垂在身侧的手，“我应该只是因为休息不足，现在已经没事了……真的谢谢您……”

那人回头皱皱眉，不着痕迹地抽出自己被抓住的手臂，方才还因为思虑烦恼而生动的眉眼骤然就沉静下来，摆出了一副疏离的冷漠模样，“都是韩国人，我也只是尽了举手之劳……你不用放在心上。”

拿小手指虚空点了点手机的方向示意，那人挑了挑眉，“哦对了，我在你晕倒时试着联系了一下你通讯录里认识的人，就是那个最近通话的李什么什么宰，你一会了记得给他回一个电话。再见。”之后，就毫不留恋地起身、潇洒离开。

 

 

崔始源怔怔地看着离去的那个背影，除了没要到一见钟情的心动对象的手机号的遗憾之外，脑海中还浮现了李赫宰透着蔫坏的单眼皮大眼睛和他那个Omega男朋友李东海唯恐天下不乱的纯真笑容，只能无奈又头痛地抚了抚额叹了口气——

完蛋了，今天这样丢脸的事偏偏还被这俩人知道了……这俩人肯定扭脸就会不嫌事大的在校内传……可怜自己的一世英名啊……

崔始源捶胸顿足的，恨不得仰天咆哮三声——委屈！！！

 

 

 

__

被国内的M大同学花式轰炸“慰问”了好几日的崔始源，在收拾了几日又参加了几日的地狱讲座行程后，终于垂着头打着哈欠、有时间好好转一转自己的学校附近。

F大附近有一个很有人气的咖啡店，可是崔始源本来的出行计划里是不包括这里的，无奈那个不喜欢和自己击掌的Beta室友嗷嗷待哺、高分贝尖叫着非要吃这一家的甜品，崔始源只好任劳任怨地进去帮他带一份回去。

 

“叮铃——”

“欢迎光临。”是熟悉的、梦中已经出现过很多次了的低沉声线。

崔始源抬眼，看到了几日前勾住了自己魂魄的那双美丽的丹凤眼，正在柜台后静静注视着推门而入的、微微呆愣的自己。

 

又逢春风。

 

 

 

__

金钟云最近很是苦恼、原本就短的手指甲也又给咬短了一截，因为那个萍水相逢的Alpha崔始源，实在是太热情了！

当时救助他只是出于一时好心，也部分是因为他倒在自己身前挡住了路，金钟云才出于人道主义精神和同乡情谊出面、用自己那双小巧却孔武有力的小手，狠命地按那人的人中招魂、一点也没手下留情——这个人中深邃的恰到好处最为贴手也没用！

不过当时下手究竟重不重也不知道，只是金钟云看着那人醒来之后看着自己的呆愣表情和人中那里红的发紫的深深印记，倒是挺想笑的。

然后就是……意外再相逢，逐渐熟悉成了朋友。

 

 

可是，如果那时知道之后会与他再相遇、还会被他这样缠上，当时自己……可能就不会凑过去帮那一下了。

金钟云看着那边那个坐在自己店里安静乖巧地吃着甜筒、却迷之傻里傻气的英俊Alpha，只是无奈地叹了一口气。

 

不过，虽然说是缠上，其实也不完全算得上是这样——崔始源是真的世家贵族悉心培养出来的精英Alpha，自带亲切气场、没有一点身为富二代Alpha的架子，热情又懂分寸，绅士又守礼。除了第一次送了金钟云贵重的礼物作为他当时施加援手的谢礼外，其余再见面时都是作为朋友送一些不太贵重可是一看就颇费了一番心思的、很是投金钟云所好的各类精巧礼物。

 

而金钟云呢，因为自小家里条件一直都不是很好，是以早早懂事的金钟云很小就自觉承担起了很大一部分家里的重担、拉扯着同样分化成了Omega的弟弟钟真跌跌撞撞的长大。在长久的辛酸谋生岁月中，金钟云因为自己的Omega性征和漂亮皮囊，也没少被那种自以为是的Alpha骚扰，时间长了也逐渐被这艰难世间磨砺出了如今这个冷心冷肺不好相与的性格、和对Alpha愈加警惕的戒心。

可是这个崔始源却刚好相反！自带熟络天赋，虽然是Alpha却善解人意体贴温柔！

金钟云是真的天不怕地不怕，就怕这种缓慢坚定的温柔攻势——毕竟在那人望向自己的眼中，很容易就能看到那抹从来都未加隐藏的温柔。

 

……可这就让人更为难、也更难以拒绝了。最怕麻烦的金钟云觉得那些礼物自己推辞也不是、收下却也奇怪，心烦意乱地直乱咬手指甲。

况且啊，这样出身于截然不同的两个世界的两个人，只是做个普通朋友……也就够了。

 

所以那日弟弟金钟真在一旁看着眼色起哄时，金钟云只是静默地抬起眼尾，轻飘飘地看了一眼突然间涨红了脸的这个Alpha。撇撇嘴角、金钟云无视他愈发壮阔的胸肌和比自己大了一个号的身形，“我可不喜欢这种柔弱到会晕倒的Alpha。”

幽幽地揭完黑历史，金钟云端着杯子就悠悠地走了开去，也不管那人因为自己的这句话是如何无奈地黑了脸、偷偷计划着要再多加一倍的日常训练量。

 

 

 

日子便也就这样子过了下去，直至那日——

金钟云意外提前发了情。

还被提着礼物来家里做客的崔始源，撞上了。

 

金钟云是一直没有被标记过的处子Omega，再加上不肯轻易委身于人而长期服用高强度抑制剂的后遗症，是以已经颇有些紊乱的发情期一到来、便是铺天盖地的情潮汹汹，挡无可挡避无可避。

所有的理智，瞬间就被汹涌的欲望冲垮。

 

毫无防备也猝不及防下暴露在这样爆炸般汹涌而出的超高强度信息素情潮中，纵使是自制力强大的崔始源也被惹得眼睛通红、鼻尖渗出了大滴大滴的汗水。

而且，放在最心尖上的人就在自己的面前玉体横陈面色潮红、无助又渴望地扭着腿，瞧过来的眼神迷离又迷茫。

——如此香艳又诱人的场面，又有哪个Alpha可以毫不动心坐怀不乱？

 

崔始源胸腔中对金钟云的掠夺欲和占有欲也开始蠢蠢欲动——这是根植于Alpha血脉最深处的天性，是以往二十多年从未在绅士又正直的崔始源心中浮现过的陌生感情。

 

情不自禁微微向这心上的Omega俯身，可是崔始源双手紧紧握拳、用指甲狠狠掐紧手掌心，用尽全力唤回了自己的理智向后倾去——不、不行！

强迫自己把眼睛移开，崔始源屏住呼吸跌跌撞撞地往书房跑——记得以前好像听钟真说过，家里准备的抑制剂会放在这里！希望……千万还有！

 

一番翻箱倒柜后终于找到了那个熟悉的小瓶子，崔始源微微舒了一口气、也不顾上收拾，只是拽过卧室的薄被就扭头回去，将已经躁郁地扒着自己的衣领的金钟云完全盖住、握住手臂勉强给他注射了抑制剂之后就仓皇夺门而出。

 

 

关上了门，将诱人的Omega紧紧关在屋里，崔始源靠在楼道的墙上轻轻捂住了脸：这场意料外的发情期攻势，差点就打乱了自己的追逐步伐，幸好幸好……

其实哪里是不想呢——当然想将他深深拥入怀中、用自己的胸膛容纳他的脆弱和无助，为他遮蔽一切人间风霜和敌意，也从此能品尝那抹尚未被任何人染指的静谧幽香。

可是，不能啊。

他那时望过来的眼眸再渴望再动人，却并非生于心、而是屈于欲。在这种情非得已的情况下顺水推舟强要了他，他清醒后一定会失望会受伤，而自己……也不能原谅自己。

 

在追逐这个总是回避回应自己心意和情意的这个哥哥的路上，虽然苦恼间偶尔也的确会感到挫败，可是更多时候，是一种愿意慢慢等他回首应允的坦然。

毕竟，爱一个人，就尊重他。

也永远要做最坦荡光明的追求者，不容许自己行任何龌龊之事。

 

再想想这个看似冷漠又坚强的哥哥，那套冰冷盔甲下藏着的那个脆弱又不安的小小人儿，悲观、不安、又总是在自我怀疑、不肯相信自己是真的值得一切温柔。

这样的金钟云，便是放在心尖上疼爱珍惜还尚且觉得不够，又如何舍得再伤害他丝毫？

 

 

我知你有顾虑迟疑，那我就在这里安静地，等着你。

 

 

__

一墙之隔，两厢愁思。

 

这发情期来势汹汹，注射了抑制剂后也去的干脆。

燥热逐渐退去，理智逐渐回笼，金钟云静静地盯着天花板上的某个以前没有注意到的小小黑点，悠悠地发着呆。

在想什么呢，大概是在想刚刚逃难一般匆忙离开的那个Alpha，和自己心底以前一直努力忽视的那抹难言感情吧。

 

一直都知道崔始源是个很优秀的Alpha，知道他，是真的很好。

只是不知道，自己心底那份一直尽力克制和忽视的感情，是在何时已经从稚嫩芽叶成长为了如今的参天大树，以至于自己在这场混乱之后、在自己毫无所失之时，竟然会隐隐失望。

这股难言晦涩的失望之意，让金钟云惊惶不安，又觉得好像，其实理所当然。

 

金钟云咬着自己短短的手指甲，想着那个冤家。

想起他与自己再次重逢时穿着一身展挺西装看起来英俊又迷人，看见自己时却不好意思地捂住开心的眼。

他对自己，好像是真的从来都捧出一颗炽热又赤诚的心。

 

而自己对他，大概……也是喜欢的吧，才竟然会觉得，就算是今日就此把自己都给他、也是甘愿。

这些年孤独寂寞的人生，这些年拒绝别人靠近的冷漠，这些年为了保护自己不得不筑起的高耸围墙……可是自己好像，终于找到了那个可以让自己卸下这些负担的、本以为此生也再不会遇到的那个人。

这个男人、这个Alpha，机缘相遇、偶然重逢，明明是天之骄子却不骄不躁，绅士又守礼、温柔又细致，就这样一点一滴改变了自己对Alpha的偏见，也拆掉了自己经年累月中筑起的那堵冰封心墙。

又或者他其实没有，他只是将自己的坚固围墙拆了一个小小入口、轻易地钻了进来。

也只有他一个人能进来。

 

 

__

如今自己的心意是真的确认了，可是崔始源的心呢……金钟云想到最近与自己明显减少联络的崔始源，咬着手指甲忽然胆怯——会不会、会不会他因为自己的迟钝和犹豫，已经开始疲惫、决定要离开自己？所以才在那日，看起来毫不动摇？

金钟云苦恼也害怕，独自混乱地想了几天，可是真正决定直面自己的感情，金钟云便也不会再退缩了，干脆心一横、直接堵到最近明显躲着自己的崔始源公寓前。

酷盖金钟云直来直往，劈头盖脸就问，“你还喜不喜欢我了？”

崔始源用那双温柔的眸，静静瞧着眼前这到了如今还是不敢相信自己的Omega，直看到金钟云那颗剧烈跳动的心微凉，落寞又强装无谓的低头时才将他紧紧拥入怀中揽住、发出无奈又满足的一声喟叹，“……当然。”

“我爱你。”

 

辛酸苦涩后的欣喜庆幸，金钟云微微湿了眼窝，却后知后觉觉得有点丢脸，只好假装生气地强势揪紧崔始源胸前衣襟，“那你为什么都不心动？那天……你竟然直接就走了！”

“哥……我不能趁人之危啊，”崔始源觉得和自己计较这件事的金钟云颇为新奇，也很可爱，心痒得很，只好把他再拥紧一些，“那天我真的用了全部意志力才没有做出什么不该做的事，也在你家门口守了一夜。直到天快亮时我彻底闻不到你的信息素味道，我又等了很久才敢走。”

“哥……”崔始源不等金钟云回答，在他后颈腺体上轻轻吻了一下让他微微沾染上自己信息素的味道，也终于能够在自己男朋友面前微微透露委屈，“最近躲着你是因为……我还是怕我会失控伤害了你……可是，谢谢你，哥。”

 

从此，我自是英勇骑士也是贪婪恶龙，只为日夜守护这朵终于含羞盛开的春日傲花。

你只会绽放在我掌间。

 

 

被自己认定的Alpha的微烫的唇和滚烫的吻烙得腺体发烫，金钟云微微软了身、埋在他怀中，将自己送入这温柔狼口。

好吧，我宣布，世界上的所有Alpha都不是好东西……

除了我的这个Alpha。

 

 

__

“……以后你没有什么不该做的事，也没有什么不能做的事了。”

 

 

 

__END__


	25. 番外五‖无归

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☞死亡预警！  
> ☞BE预警！
> 
> ☞不能接受请尽快离开不要往下看！

并不是每一阵风，都能够安然无恙地穿越山川海洋。

 

 

__

朴正洙在举目无亲的A国F大，过得其实算不上太好。

在A国，普遍来说Omega会受到相对更多的尊重、社会地位也会更高。可相伴而生的，那些仇视Omega和反对提高其社会地位的极端Alpha群体所采取的手段，也往往会更加激进。

是以，朴正洙作为一个单身有孕、且冷傲寡言的外国Omega，会被这类人盯上，其实也不怎么奇怪。

 

 

自己孤身在颇为陌生的国外，加上又是敬重的老师在中间为自己牵线引荐，朴正洙也不想在自己行动不便、需要加倍小心谨慎的这个时间段里和那些人起了什么冲突，便也就是尽量能避就避、减少与他们的正面接触。

可是这样状似示弱的行为，反而引得那些人愈发猖狂、变本加厉地针对着朴正洙。

 

大概那些人是想要给这个冷漠又傲然的单身Omega一个狠狠的教训，便在朴正洙下楼梯时狠狠地推了他一把、看着他狼狈翻滚下去的身形发出了畅快又恶毒的笑声，却忘记了朴正洙，如今是一个身怀宝宝的Omega爸爸。

而朴正洙腹中这个本就因为缺少另一位父亲信息素而发育迟缓的、小小又脆弱的宝宝，就这样，在还没有成长成熟、感受世间美好时，就从此失去了来到这个世上的机会。

 

 

从楼梯上翻滚着下去时、天旋地转的痛苦中，朴正洙还努力又笨拙地收合手臂、试图尽力护住挽留自己腹间的那个珍贵的小宝贝，却在无力瘫软在楼梯底端、感受到腿间泊泊流淌而出的滑腻液体时满心绝望——不……我的、我的宝宝……

无力抵抗这世间恶意，下一秒朴正洙就这样紧紧抱着腹间自己和金希澈的宝宝陷入了沉沉昏睡。

 

 

再醒来已经是在医院病床上，朴正洙在疼痛中颤颤地掀起眼睫、伸出手去抚自己的腹部，却虚空轻轻怔住——腹间一片平坦，平坦到如此陌生。

我的宝宝……没有了。

 

痛到极致，朴正洙只是小声呜咽了一声、流下了一滴滚烫的泪。

 

 

__

当夜，朴正洙就因为产后痉挛引起的腹部感染陷入了深度昏迷，被急急推进了急救室里抢救。

本来在孕期，朴正洙就一直因为缺少金希澈的信息素补充而身体不是很好，还有些从未向任何人吐露过的抑郁倾向。如今这般遭受重创加之悲痛欲绝，朴正洙就像是一束离开了土壤的花、迅速地枯萎衰败了下去。

 

这些日子里经历了惨淡分手，孤身出国，独自孕育，反抗偏见……这频受打击、本是一心为了宝宝咬牙苦苦支撑至今的人，就像是终于无奈妥协、就这样泄尽了最后一口气。

还有自以前起就藏在心头的、终有一日带着宝宝去见他的那些难言心思，也再也没有了意义。

 

希澈啊……你……你要是知道了的话，应该会恨我的吧……？

你会不会恨我没有保护好我们的宝宝……

又或者你其实不会，而是会由衷庆幸……如此简单的就彻底摆脱了所有累赘。

 

只是啊……

沉沉幻梦中，朴正洙正衣衫褴褛、艰难跋涉于狂风大作的冰天雪地里，浑身肌肤被孤独寂寞的狂风划得遍体鳞伤。疲惫又惨淡地笑了一下，朴正洙在这寂寞的蹰蹰独行中，不知自己该去往何处。

也无处可归。

 

又累又痛，朴正洙在这片前方茫茫、后无来处的冰原上终于力竭，就这样扑倒在深厚积雪中，阖上了眼沉沉睡去。

 

我早就已经累了，如今……我想歇歇了。

 

 

__

“20时38分，Omega患者朴正洙经抢救无效死亡……通知家属吧。”

 

 

 

__

宇宙大明星又凶神恶煞地夺命连环召唤，李赫宰也只能苦着脸、欲哭无泪且无可奈何地赴约。

 

三杯白酒下肚，宇宙大明星也露出了深藏于精致眉眼后的无奈与疲惫，撑着头幽幽地叹了一口气，幽幽地开口控诉，“我说你这崽子也真是的……正洙不肯向我透露去向也不让你说，你的嘴竟然就真的能这么严？我都磨了你这么久了，你也不肯告诉我……怎么正洙让你瞒着我你就听，我说什么你就不听？嗯？”

李赫宰和哥哥痛快碰了个杯，面目无奈，“不行啊哥，我不能说……你也知道我哥那人生气起来了能有多可怕……我哥说过，如果我没经过他的允许就把他的现状透露给‘他不想透露’的人，东海下半辈子就肯定要孤独终老了……”李赫宰皱皱鼻子，看起来也有点委屈，“而且我哥最近，其实也很久没有联系我了……”

那个“朴正洙唯一不想透露现状”的人狠狠地揪了揪自己近期又留长的头发，紧皱着眉头猛地给自己灌了一杯酒，“……你真的不说？”

“真不能说……”李赫宰无奈地也叹了一口气，跟着哥哥也仰头一口闷。

 

李赫宰看着对面听了自己的话瞬息间就沉郁下来只闷头喝酒的哥哥，心中不禁有一些同情和怜悯——而且，你还不知道，其实我哥他还怀了宝宝……你们两人有了一个宝宝呢……

可是你被瞒着什么都不知道，而他……是无论是如何的辛苦也不肯说。

这两个折磨自己也折磨对方还折磨周边人的哥哥啊。

 

正闷头喝酒时，李赫宰扣着的手机响了起来，李赫宰本以为是独自在家的李东海照例来电催促自己少喝点酒尽早回去，拿起来一看，却是一个陌生的海外来电。

像是太平洋上突然卷起了夹杂着闪电的巨型黑色风暴，李赫宰脑海中也不知怎地忽然隐隐浮现一丝不安，在接通前抬手还失误撞翻了酒杯、也撒了自己一身。可是心中的不安愈演愈烈，李赫宰顾不上擦拭这片狼籍，握着手机不自禁地微微抖了起来，却也不知缘由。

凑过来帮他收拾的金希澈撇撇嘴大声嘲笑：“李东海给你打电话催你回家你就这么害怕么？你还是不是Alpha了？”

李赫宰抬眼微微看了一眼面前还如往常一般开玩笑的哥哥，因为心急惊惶也顾不上答话和回避，就这样接通了电话。

“……您好？……是的我是，我是……他的家属……”

“……不，我是他的弟弟，不是他的……Alpha……”

“……你说什么？他、他……”

 

金希澈因为难得好心，凑过去帮李赫宰擦拭收拾，不可避免地离他很近，所以也隐约中把电话内容听了个七七八八。虽然不知道来电者是谁，可是面前的这个崽子都说了只是弟弟，金希澈突地激动——肯定是正洙！肯定是认识正洙的人打来的！

因此金希澈也就愈发努力地支楞着耳朵听着，可是这通电话听着听着，金希澈感觉到越来越不对劲。

金希澈也终于笑不出来了，看着已经近乎发不出声音的李赫宰就急急地问：“是谁打来的？？！是正洙吗？！”

李赫宰抬头直视过来，却看起来三魂六魄都已经丢了、浑浑噩噩的，眼神中已经没有了光。

金希澈瞬间也慌了，手脚冰冷地微微颤抖起来，大声地朝着他嚷嚷，“你光这样看着我干嘛？说话啊你！”

“哥……”李赫宰沙哑着嗓子微眯着眼，嘴唇颤颤，迷茫又混沌，“我哥……我哥他……”

 

金希澈尽力忽略心中的不安、努力让自己振奋，“是正洙吗？找你干嘛？”越说越着急，金希澈难得失了往日风度、粗鲁地一把夺过李赫宰握住的手机，“把你电话给我我来接！”

李赫宰无力反抗，只是怔怔地松开了手，无助地看着眼前也同样在颤抖的哥哥。

 

金希澈抢过电话紧紧贴在耳边、急急开口，“您好！我是朴正洙的Alpha金希澈！”说完，金希澈内心真是感慨又复杂——这个称谓，真是许久不曾说出口了。金希澈的心颤抖又滚烫。

 

“哦金先生您好……很遗憾的通知您，Omega患者朴正洙昨天，腹中的胎儿因为外力撞击引发的先兆性流产，妊娠已经终止……”

听到“胎儿”两个字，金希澈心中狂喜不敢置信，却又只是一瞬间、就被随后听到的话语彻底浇灭。

金希澈微微闭上了眼，心中涌起了大片的荒凉和悲哀——宝宝对不起，是爸爸的错……爸爸还不知道你已经悄悄来到了这个人间、就已经这样失去了你。

 

可是……

可是……我的正洙呢？

 

“金先生，你还在吗？”

金希澈忍住悲伤勉强收敛心神，接着听下去。

“我在的……那我爱人呢？我爱人怎么样了？”

“Omega患者朴正洙今日因为早产引起的腹部感染和一系列其他并发症，于20时38分抢救无效死亡……请你们家属来A国Z医院配合一下后续工作……还请节哀金先生。”

 

手一颤，没有握紧的手机掉了下去，金希澈只是浑浑噩噩的起身，又浑浑噩噩的向外走去。想要逃、想把这一切抛在身后，就好像这样就可以告诉自己，这一切并不是真的。

行至包厢门口时，身后传来了一声李赫宰压抑着的呜咽恸哭声，金希澈也仿佛没有听到，只是依旧往外走去，却在走出门口站在街上、看着外面来往的车流时终于缓缓站定，闭上了双眼。

 

如今……我又该魂归何处呢？

又或者，我再无归处。

 

 

 

__

我曾经坐拥这世间无上珍宝——我的正洙。

然后我无奈失去。

最后，我还未来得及挽回时，就永远失去了……我爱重的一切。

 

我曾期盼在兜兜转转后，能够与你最终再相逢，以一种更加成熟的模样。那时我会好好的、认真的爱你护你，再不会让你难过。

可这老天竟然狠心到，要把一切，都从我身旁夺去。我们分手时的那一面……竟成永别。

而想到我最后和你说过的话，竟然是：如你所愿我们分手，不要联系我了。

 

……这让我如何原谅我自己？

不如这老天，也一刀杀了我罢！

 

 

我不怕风不归、你不来。因为我自会奔去找你，山河不惧。

我只怕我兜兜转转、步履蹒跚，却再也寻不见你。

 

只留我独守这寂寞人间。

 

 

 

__

“为我国Omega的社会地位提升做出杰出贡献的著名Alpha金希澈先生，于一周前被发现在独居家中逝世，享年82岁，遵其遗嘱于昨日被葬于A国海岸附近的某公墓。

毕业于S大计算机系的Alpha金希澈先生，终身致力于提升我国Omega社会地位，推动了《Omega保护法》等一系列法律法规的建立健全……”

 

“桃李满天下，终身未婚。”

 

 

__

终还是为抗争这导致自己永失所爱的人间偏见，奉献一生。

 

 

 

__END__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 医院医生的说法，还有那些联系啊说话方式啊什么的，都是我瞎写的，肯定有bug。
> 
> 还望专业人士海涵，也欢迎指正


End file.
